Splendorman's Daughter Trilogy
by KawaiiKittenNyx
Summary: All three books in one Alice Jones belongs to AmiRosePrincessOfTimeandSpace this is a creepypasta fanfiction for those who knew my old one which I've removed to take up less space.
1. Book 1 BitterSweet

_**My name is Irene Fujimoto I'm sixteen years old I live with my step father Alavi Fujimoto I never really knew my real dad my mom passed away when I was younger Alavi told me she was murdered when I was six years old when we lived in Ohio by a well known gang in the area. He never told me if they locked them away for life for killing her I really do miss her she'd be proud of mine and Aalif's accomplishments if she was still here. I was in the basement my own rec room I usually make odd things like a cannon it shot out candy canes my step father said it was odd yet festive. This time I was making a Tron bike from my favorite movie Tron yet again people said the technology wasn't possible. Well the wheels on the bike weren't moving fast enough so I got angry then took them off the bike, and threw them at the wall. They bounced off the wall which hit my speed bomb yes I said speed bomb it had combined with the wheel creating a explosion.**_

"Irene! Are you okay down there?! I heard a loud boom coming from down here." said Alavi worry in his voice.

"Yea I'm fine damned wheels aren't working the way I wanted them too which then they bounced off the walls and hit the speed bomb!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"That's good to hear you are alive well I'm going to check on Aalif to see what he is doing be up here for lunch in ten minutes alright Irene?" He says.

"ALRIGHT I'LL BE UP IN TEN!" I yelled as I heard him walk off damn I need to make that talk speaker.

 _Step Dad's P.O.V_

 _ **I was checking on Aalif while he was outside he was sitting on the swing it looked like he was talking with someone yet again no one was out there maybe he made a imaginary friend. Anyways I made the kids there sandwiches I made there favorite obviously Irene came out of the basement and Aalif came inside.**_

"So Aalif I see you made a friend what's the person's name?" I say to Aalif curious for a answer.

"Her name is Hatsune Miku she's very pretty." says Aalif excitedly.

"That's a pretty name where is she from?" I asked Aalif.

"She just came here from Japan like yesterday she says Japan is pretty." Aalif says happily.

"Alright well don't go off meeting strangers okay?" Alavi says to his son Aalif.

"But she came up to me I was simply swinging dad." Aalif says politely towards his father.

 **Irene's P.O.V**

"Hey dad I need money." I interrupt even though it wasn't really polite to do so.

"For what now Irene?" Alavi asks curiously wondering where his money goes.

"Well my bike is almost done I need to install the lighting on the wheels." I said to him.

"Alright here is fifteen thousand dollars because I know you aren't going to buy cheap lights." he says confidently.

"Hey that's not fair daddy please can I have some money too?" Aalif says kindly.

"Here is the same amount then do what you want with it. Go with Irene though it's not safe to have ten thousand dollars around here." He says kindly.

"Alright I promise he will come back in one piece dad." I said towards him.

"Alright Irene I trust you." He says in that trustworthy voice.

 _ **Then Aalif and I walked out the door I then grabbed out my older bike it was not a original bike it had a bit of the speed bomb in it so it was a faster bike not to fast though. I then got on the bike and patted the back seat Aalif then came towards the bike I moved my hand and put it on the handle bars. He finally sat down and wrapped his arms around my stomach because he fell off last time he finally learned his lesson when I pushed the booster. I then started peddling we took off to the parts store soon enough I pressed the booster because it was still four miles away. It took over by itself I kept hearing something though it sounded like "Come on, baby." but no one was around yet again there was tree's I turned my head back to Aalif.**_

"Do you hear that Aalif? It's freaking irritating." I say to him loud enough.

"I hear it too sis you aren't sleeping are you?" Aalif asks curiously.

"NO I"M TALKING IN MY SLEEP DUMB ASS YEAH I'M AWAKE! Now I must get you out of here I'm going to double click the booster hold on tight." I say loudly.

"Hol-" he gets cut off, because I double clicked the booster.

 _ **We then arrived at the parts shop I parked my bike in the VIP lot since I'm their number one customer without me they would've been out of business.**_

"Get inside now! I'm sure it's not safe now that we heard that more than once." I said.

"Alright sis." Aalif says immediately running into the shop.

 _ **I then listened carefully making sure that thing wasn't around no more I didn't hear it good I then headed inside to get the parts I needed Aalif was getting candy. On the trip back I triple clicked the booster thank god Aalif had the candy in a bag or he would've cried about it he spent most of his money buying out the candy machine they had at the store. By the time we arrived home it was almost time for bed I parked my bike in the garage after Aalif got off it he ran inside to go to bed dad had tucked him in odd thing is he set the candy near the window. Anyways I told dad about what happened on the trip up to the shop that we heard something or someone saying "Come on, baby." he said from now on he would do our shopping I then got into my pajamas, and went to bed.**_

 _ **I was in my dreamland it seemed odd tonight for some reason that same thing that said "Come on, baby" was in my dream it was someone in a suit and tie he had a blue rose in his hand he attempted to corner me, but failed. All he had was a smile no eyes are nose.**_

"So I finally get to see you in a dream now what do you want from me?" I say curiously a little anger swells inside me.

"Is that no way to talk to your half uncle now is it?" Sexual Offender-man says.

"I don't know you! No faceless man is my Uncle! WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm Sexual Offender-man I'm half brother of Slender-man and Splendor-man." he says.

"You should just leave her alone how about that Sexual Offender-man? You should just leave." Liu says as he looks as if he is about to go psychotic.

"Is that a way to act when a lady is near by Liu?" he says to Liu getting closer and closer.

 _ **Liu hits the ground grabbing his head moaning in pain then he get's up slowly.**_

"I...must...kill!" Liu says not looking like himself he then darts at Offenderman with his bare hands.

"Damn Liu is hot." Irene mumbles under her breath.

 _ **While they are fighting Offender-man grabs him with a black tentacle slamming Liu to the ground Liu then just gets back up like nothing happened he then does a killer rush Offender-man does a dashing incubus cradle slicing Liu. Liu then gets angry madder than before he then choke holds Offender-man.**_

"I'll kill her one day." Offender-man smirks smiling in the choke hold.

 _ **Liu then gets outraged, and stabs him three times in the stomach. Blood pouring onto his hands, then Offender-man had disappeared leaving me with Liu.**_

"It's a good day to kill! he says in a maniacal laugh then he comes towards me.

"Liu, Liu calm down." I say to him.

"I'm fine." he does a maniacal laugh coming towards me ripping my shirt.

"Hey no, no! Bad bad Liu Bad." I say to him.

"Yes Liu, Yes Liu must mark territory." he says maniacally laughing then he puts his hand on my chest it's bloody eww then all of a sudden it burns.

"Bye Irene!" says Liu he calmed down.

 _ **I then wake up my chest is burning I then rip my shirt open Liu's hand mark is there in blood I went to take a bath I scrubbed the blood off, but the hand mark was burned into my skin. Is this real or am I still a sleep? No I'm awake I must not show anybody this I then dry myself off with a towel then blow dry my hair I then brush my hair and teeth afterwards I got dressed.**_

 _ **After taking my bath and doing my other needs I came down stairs for breakfast. It was five in the morning I ate my favorite breakfast Candy Apple Faygo for my milk and cheerios with sugar I then went down in my rec room to make the microspeaker yeah that is what I'm going to call it. I made the required parts to it then installed it in the living room with it's own speaker then below it microphone then the fancy green button to press to speak. I then installed one in the kitchen and my rec room so that if I'm needed my step dad can call me upstairs for lunch, dinner, etc. I then headed in my rec room to install the blue-ish green-ish lights to my wheels and the bike Alavi my step dad had woken up to get a cup of coffee. Good thing I made that while washing my bowl and spoon that I had used I also did the other parts of the dishes after they dry I'm going to put them in the dishwasher.**_

"Hey thanks for putting this up here and thanks for making the pot of coffee." Alavi says after he is done he let's go of the button to speak.

"You are very welcome Dad." I said pressing the button then letting it go.

 _ **A couple of hours had passed I had come up right when Aalif woke up at nine o' clock in the morning I could tell something was up because he was smiling.**_

"So Aalif what is there to smile about today?" asks Alavi.

"Well this girl named Jane came in my window last night and Hatsune had kicked her out the window she had tried to stab me while I was asleep." says Aalif.

"That's it no more going outside." says Alavi to Aalif.

"But dad what I'm saying is true!" says Aalif angry.

 _ **Alavi then goes up to the attic, then grabs out a baby monitor. He only had one, but had the other part he installed it in Aalif's room and puts the other part in his room. Alavi then heads to work, he works for the government for twelve hours a day.**_

"Aalif are you hurt?" I ask to him.

"No not really Hastune protected me in her Candy Addicted mode that's why I put it near the window she was already in my room last night." He says to me.

"Oh alright then I thought I heard something last night." I said to him.

"So you believe me?! Alright I will ask her if she can introduce herself to you." he says happily running near the edge of the steps.

"Hatsune do you want to meet my sister Irene?!" He says loudly enough.

"Sure I'm going to come down I have to make sure it's safe from that girl again." She says.

 _ **To my surprise she was real, she had a huge lollipop in her hand, and wore pink clothing I was shocked.**_

"Hello my name is Hatsune Miku so you're Aalif's sister Liu talked about you earlier." says Hatsune.

"I saw him in my dream last night with some other strange man." I said.

"Oh that was your half uncle from your real dad's family Slender, and him have already had a chat about Liu protecting you from him oh you are also betrothed to him." She says happily.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" I said aloud.

"Yay I have a brother in law!" says Aalif happily as he starts dancing.

"Yes Splendor-man your dad thought it was a great idea, but we must keep you from the rest. Ben is fine with the agreement so are some other proxies." Hatsune says.

"So my dad's half-brother Offender-man tried to offer me a rose." I say.

"Well we know we saw your dream last night. I had to wake up because Jane one of the people we want away from you tried to kill Aalif. We also have to keep Jeff from you including a couple others who weren't in an agreement." Hatsune says.

"Alright then we-." I was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I will get it!" says Hatsune happily running towards the door checking through the peep hole.

 _ **She then opens the door letting in ten people into the house two looked almost similar. They had tendrils one was in a suit and tie with no face the other had a hat with a face the suit and tie was similar he was smiling. I noticed Ben long pointy elf ears with his green clothing, then Liu came in afterwards. I couldn't tell who the other's were which had me confused.**_

"Irene." The one with a smile had said his long tendrils reaching out to pick her up.

"Do I know you?" I asked curiously.

"My baby girl has grown up it's me your dad Splendor-man." he says pulling me into a hug.

 _ **I then looked into his face again more focused on the details, then it hit me. My memory was a bit fuzzy, but it was when I was six month's old after my mom gave birth to me. Which took nine months for me to grow in her stomach so it was a year and three months. I then recognized his face, he then gave me a flower, and put one in my hair.**_

"Dad how many years did mom have me away from you?" I said.

"Long enough but now we must talk about the problem at hand." he said setting me down.

 _ **His younger brother Slender-man had lifted up his hand to his mouth opening up his mouth with his fingers.**_

"It's nice to meet my Niece I'm the father of the proxies I will introduce you to some right now." says Slender-man.

"The two over there are Hoodie and Masky." Slender says pointing to them.

"Well nice to meet you my name's Irene." I say as they just wave.

"The dog over there is Smile Dog he is next to Sonic exe., Tails Doll, Alice Jones, Bloody Painter, Phantom Epona, Ticci Toby, and Dream." Slender-man says.

"That's a lot of proxies." I say

"Yes that is wait a minute has anyone seen Alex?" Slender-man says curiously.

"He's outside doing a perimeter check the last time I heard from him." Says Tails Doll.

"Alright then that was a good idea he was making sure this area is safe." Slender-man says.

"Yeah the he told me what happened that one time he didn't. Which it was about two years ago Jane and Jeff killed his girlfriend he wants to avenge her." Ticci Toby says one of Alex's friend's including Ben and Liu.

"Don't mention his name Ticci!" says Liu "I Hate hate him for what he did to our parent's, and our home." Liu said.

"Okay, okay calm down no need to get angered." I say.

 _ **Liu then calms down everyone looked at him to make sure he wouldn't go psychotic or they would've had to hold him down so that he wouldn't kill anyone.**_

"Anyways this now has become real business including a real problem since they are after you." says Smile Dog.

"Yeah about that a majority of us shall stay here to protect you both at night including your step father." Says Slender-man

"So you are just inviting yourselves to stay at my house not many of you can hide in this house." I say.

"Well us tall ones like me and Slender-man are going to stay in the woods at night to watch you. While Hoodie,Masky,and Alex will stay closer near the house including Smile Dog." says Splendor-man.

"Okay then well it kind of feels uncomfortable to have to many people outside, because my Step Dad will know something is up." I said.

"Yeah well they will be hiding in the trees in the back yard closer near the house. Sonic exe. and Tails Doll will be hiding in the basement where you create things. Dream will watch you in your closet, Alice you will have to ask her step father politely if you can stay the night, Hatsune what you're doing is fine, Liu do whatever you want because I'm sure you know what you are doing is fine." says Splendor-man.

"Actually I do agree with that, and that was what I was thinking about doing." says Slender-man.

 _ **~A Couple hours pass by as the conversation comes to an end Alex finally comes in side~**_

"AAAY ALEX!" says Liu smiling.

"Heeeey Liu." Alex says exhausted.

"AAAY IT'S BROSKI!" says Hoodie.

"He looks like he needs a nap." Masky says.

"Yes I do need a nap." Alex says plopping down on couch falling asleep.

 _ **After that short conversation I take Liu down to my creative room with the bike suspended in the air.**_

"Lovely gadget's Irene I expected less." Liu says.

"Yes thank you. HEY ALICE WANNA COME DOWN HERE?!" I yelled.

"YEAH SURE!" says Alice coming down the stairs.

"Nice work Irene." says Alice.

"Yeah I know." I say smiling.

"Well not as great as my hover board, but It'll do some wonders." Alice says.

"Yeah I'm still working on it before school starts." I say excitedly.

 _ **After countless hours working on the bike with Alice it was finally finished. An hour we had worked Liu went upstairs to talk to Hoodie and Masky. Soon enough though they went into hiding Dad had finally came home. I bolted towards the door to welcome him home with Alice right behind me every step of the way she, then stood there as I opened the door for him.**_

"Welcome home dad!" I say happily.

"Thanks Irene anyways who is this friend of your's?" He asks curiously.

"Well You are welcome, and we met like a couple months ago at the parts store. She also goes to the same school as me so I was wondering if she could stay the night." I asked as polite as I could.

"Yeah sure anyways where is your brother at?" He asks.

"I'm right here dad on the couch watching Television." Aalif says.

"Okay just making sure you were alive." He says setting his coat on the coat rack.

"Yes I know you are worried about the accident last night, but there is no need to worry." Aalif says.

"Alright well I'm going to work on the computer from home okay." He says heading upstairs.

"Yeah sure dad go ahead I'll see you at bed time." Aalif says.

 _ **I then headed towards the kitchen to make dinner I get to preparing the dinner on the counter tonight it was steak with onions,mushrooms,and peppers.**_

"You know I'm Laughing Jack's Daughter right?" says Alice.

"I assumed so the eyes reminded me of someone not that they are creepy or anything they're actually pretty cool." I said.

 _ **Soon enough I started to marinate the steak, then put it in the pan turning on the stove I set it down putting in the onions,mushrooms,and peppers.**_

"That actually smells very good anyways I do have a dark side, but we haven't connected yet." Alice says.

"That's good to know anyways we do make great friend's, and thanks mom taught me some before she died." I said.

"Your mother died too? How?" Alice asks curiously.

"We where in Ohio I was only six years old, then one day we were just going for a walk. A car was slowly gaining up on us from behind mom yelled something, and shoved me into a bush all of a sudden I heard a gun shot she died immediately. I came out crying and ran home to tell my step dad a.k.a dad. He had called the police they, then went to my mom's crime scene in which they began to question me." I said.

"Oh that's horrible." Alice said.

"Anyways the food is done." I said turning off the stove as I began to set the table she put food on everyone's plate.

"I will go tell them it is dinner time." Alice says going to get my dad, and brother.

 _ **Soon enough everyone came to the dinner table, sat down to eat dinner, and there wasn't much to talk about since we were home all day long anyways. Soon enough it was bed time, I heard dad tucking in my brother saying good night, and I had already made a bed for Alice.**_

"Good Night Irene, and Alice." Dad says.

"Good Night ." Alice says they talked while at the dinner table so they found out a little more about each other.

"Night dad." I said.

 _ **Soon enough Alice, and I went to bed that night I had a horrid dream that night. It was a run down amusement park, or carnival but Alice knew what it was.**_

"Ah sh** not this again Dad go away!" says Alice.

"Aw come on Alice why not introduce your friend first?" Laughing Jack says as he appears.

"She said go away!" I said towards Laughing Jack.

"You are in my territory my rules." Laughing Jack says.

"Then why did you invite us here? Are you that dumb?" I said.

"But I-I-I aw forget it I will get you later Alice." Laughing Jack says.

 _ **The run down amusement park or carnival was no more it had faded away. Soon enough we where in a dream with a yellow sun, we were both in our favorite outfits, and we sat on the most greenist grass I'd ever seen in my life. Roses appeared to be fully grown around us, it definitely wasn't Offender-man this time I could tell.**_

"So your abilities do work." Alice says.

"What abilities?" I had asked.

"Your father can make pedals fall onto the ground, but you just made roses grow around us." Alice says.

"Well we are in a dream we likely can do as we please." I said.

"I cannot believe you got my father tongue tied though to the point where he actually let me leave without me having to wake up." Alice says.

"Well the best thing to do is face your fears, and tell them no." I said.

"Yeah well wait do I hear a cotton candy truck?" Alice says.

"Well yes I know you love to indulge on sweets." I said.

"Thank you Irene." Alice says getting up.

 _ **We ran towards the Cotton Candy Truck it was a beautiful dream I had experienced. This one was the best by far, and a new friend of mine was in the dream with me too.**_

 _ **Soon afterwards, we had finally caught up with the cotton candy truck. I was out of breath, and so was Alice. We then, gasped for air as we regained back our oxygen.**_

"Two things of cotton candy please Andy." I said.

"Alright here you go Irene." Andy says smiling handing the cotton candy to her.

"Thank you Andy." I said as I handed a thing of cotton candy to Alice.

"Mm this is good." Alice says "What flavor is this!?" Alice asks.

"It's Gummy Worm flavored, and I have Blue Raspberry." I said.

"It's Delicious!" Alice says.

"Well yeah it was Irene's idea." Andy says. "Anyways who is your new friend?" Andy questions.

"My name is Alice, Alice Jones I'm just a friend of Irene's." Alice says.

"Yeah we met not that long ago." I said.

"Well anyways Irene I've got to go." Andy says hugging me, and kissing my forehead.

 _ **He then, walked up to the driver seat sitting down, buckling up, starting the truck off, and driving off. We were eating our cotton candy, and all of a sudden I heard a loud scream making me dart up from my dream.**_

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BOY!" My father said, there was a thud.

 _ **I darted towards my brother's room, my brother lie there on the ground, motionless, and pale. I screamed, and ran out the door banging on the Minter's door. She opened the door to see tears rolling down my face with a horrified look.**_

"Oh my god Irene, are you okay?" says.

"No my brother h-he's dead." I said sobbing

"John call the cops now!" says as my father comes out with blood on his hands.

"Hurry up Irene, and get inside." says pulling me inside locking the door.

 _ **My father walked towards the house, the police had pulled in, getting out of the car, they began tasering my dad, as they cuffed him, and made him stand up they pushed him into the police cruiser. Soon enough they questioned , , and then me.**_

"So you ran outside the house, and banged on the door?" The Officer asks.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Then pulled you inside since she saw your father come outside with blood on his hands." The Officer said.

"Yes sir she did pull me inside sir." I said politely wiping tears off of my face.

"So how did this happen?" The Officer asks.

"Well I was awoken up from my sleep when I heard my father scream, and heard a thud. I then, ran towards my brother's room a-a-nd my brother. H-h-he was dead my father was leaning over him, a-a-nd I screamed. Then ran downstairs across the street to this house, because I know them better than anyone else." I said to him.

 _ **He was writing everything down, I already knew because he had a pen, and a notebook in his hand. He had scribbled down everything I said another officer told him something that made his eyebrows rise.**_

"So Irene you are sixteen years old, your mother was murdered when you were younger, and you just moved here four years ago." He asks.

"Yes sir that is correct." I said.

"Do you have any other family members that would want to watch you?" He asks.

"No sir I don't know any of my family member's my mother never introduced me to her family, and neither did my father." I said.

"Well you know we have to put you in foster care." The Officer said.

"No I will not go into foster care my mom has money saved up before I was born so I can use that to live off of, I also have my college funding, and my job." I said.

"Well I guess you are right you can stay, but first we have to clean up the murder scene before you can go back in." He says.

"Alright then." I said my face looked very grim.

"We will watch her for that time being officer." says.

"Alright Ma'am." He says.

 _ **We then saw the police officer take off with my father I cringed he wasn't my father anymore he was a murder, and I will never forgive him. A couple of days later they said my father was guilty they charged him for murder, and they put him in an insane asylum it was the same as Alice's father which I didn't know. I was finally allowed to go back into my house Hatsune Miku was sitting on the couch I could tell it was her, because she was the only pasta with pink hair.**_

"It was my fault your brother died Irene I fell asleep." Hatsune says crying.

"No it wasn't you were up for most of the day, you got tired and, fell asleep." I said to her.

"I didn't expect two pastas getting in, it was the Angel Statue and Laughing Jack." Hatsune says tears falling down her cheeks.

"I will get my revenge later I need to go school supply shopping, and grocery shopping." I said.

"Don't forget to bring Liu with you for protection Irene." Hatsune said wiping her tears away.

"I won't forget to bring him with me I promise." I said to Hatsune he was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Finally I get to go out, and do something." Liu says stretching as he walks down the stairs.

 _ **Soon enough we arrived at the supermarket, Liu had parked the truck, turning off the engine to the vehicle, we got out, and he locked the car doors. I had taken the truck my dad had bought me which I wasn't supposed to know about till I passed my driver's test and course it was a GMC, it was my favorite color. We walked into the store, I had got my green school supplies, and then went to the grocery aisle. Liu started asking what things were, as I told him what it was he put it in the cart, he then found a bunch of sweets he put them into the cart as well, and it was probably a bad idea to bring him with me. Maybe when I go shopping next time, I will bring Alex instead, soon enough we checked out in a check out aisle, the stuff was at least four hundred and twelve dollars. I paid them the exact amount of money, Liu grabbed most of the bags, and I grabbed the last bit we then headed towards the truck putting it in the back seat. I then got in the truck on the passenger side, Liu got in on the driver's side, he then started the truck, and began backing out of the lot he then put it into drive. While Liu was driving down the road he had started a conversation with me.**_

"I don't want what happened to your brother happen to you." He said while driving.

"I understand that I just didn't expect him to get killed, and with what happened to my father he is much safer there than at the house." I said.

"Well at least you understand why we let him get arrested." He said.

"It is fine I must avenge my brother, but I will have to wait until I graduate this upcoming year." I said.

"Well for a sixteen year old you are pretty intelligent." He says.

"Yes I know. Oh I need you to drop me off for my driver's test Saturday." I said.

"I won't leave you there you know I don't trust anyone. I will watch you take the test." He said.

 _ **We pulled into the driveway, we parked the truck in the garage, Alex pulled open the passenger back seat grabbing groceries, as Liu pulled the keys out of the ignition, and he put the keys in his pocket. He then turned around grabbing some more groceries, as I picked up the last bit of bags, two of which had my school supplies, and the other with food. I closed all three doors, then headed inside to help Alex, Liu, Hatsune, and Alice put the groceries away. Liu handed Hatsune two bags of gummy bears, with gummy worms I handed the last two to Alice. We all had our lunch Hatsune ate her sweets, Alice made something, Liu made Pizza Rolls, Alex made himself some Hot Pockets, and I made a sub. The rest soon enough came inside to make themselves lunch, I couldn't tell what it was. We all couldn't fit on the couch, so some had to sit on the floor, we watched comedy movies they were hilarious. Soon enough time passed it was my bed time we headed upstairs to my room. We as in Liu, Alice, and I Alice went to sleep right as she hit the guest bed I had in my room. As for me I couldn't sleep so Liu started petting my hair looking out the window after ten minutes I went to sleep.**_

 _ **We were back in the amusement park I was sick, and tired of going back to this place this was the second time. This time though Limbless people were playing games, and music was playing I was about to boil with rage.**_

"Seriously clown?!" I said the limbless people stopped what they were doing, they turned their heads.

"That's no way to talk to me you are in my territory." Laughing Jack said.

"Go away father." Alice says.

"Yeah so we are in your territory you invited us here." I said.

"I-i-i." Laughing Jack said.

"That's what I thought you would say." I said.

"I will get you one day Alice Jones!" Laughing Jack said.

 _ **The scenery began to change so did the dream itself. I was in my own city now, yeah it was my city. I created it all by myself when I was younger I had no one my age to talk to. Kids were playing games, Dogs were barking, and the air was filled with the scent of peppermint. What a wonderful day I thought it was time to visit Johan at the cafe so I started walking towards the city so did Alice. I walked into the cafe, today was Julie's day off so her twin brother Johan was in today.**_

"Hey Johan how's it going." I said walking up towards the cash register.

"Hey Irene I'm alright and this was the person Andy mentioned?" Johan asks.

"Yea this is Alice." I said

"Yeah my name is Alice, Alice Jones." Alice says.

"She has cool eyes I wish I had her's" Johan says.

"Thanks at least someone treats me like I'm human." Alice says.

"Yeah well it's nice to see you again Johan. Is there anything suspicious going on in the city?" I asked curiously this was very important.

"A customer came in today mentioning black holes on the walls of the city like someone was trying to get in." Johan says.

"That is important, and needs to be tended to now." I said stretching over the counter I gave Johan a hug as we said our goodbyes.

 _ **I found a couple of black holes in the walls there was at least ten of them, and I had to pull out my spell book which was written in German. I then started saying the spell, putting my hand near the hole, my hand was engulfed in purple flames, as the hole finally began to close, I then started closing the other ones.**_

"Ha no a** hole will be able to get into my city now!" I said after I finished the last hole, and I put the book away which extinguished my hand. This time my hand wasn't purple.

"Hey Irene I have a bad feeling." says Alice.

"I think I know why." I looked at Alice her dream self was becoming a hologram.

 _ **Soon enough Alice disappeared in her hologram form which wasn't funny, I then woke up to the sound of something sharp hitting another sharp object, then it caused my ears to ring. I walked up towards the window, where Alice was standing, her expression grim, she shut the window locking it,she did the same with my bedroom door,and then she pushed me into the closet locking it.**_

"Alice let me out!" I yelled since the doors were thick, and not thin.

"I cannot I'm sorry it is not safe right now." Alice says.

"I don't like tight spaces Alice!" I said pounding on the door.

"I cannot let you out right now they are here." Alice says looking out the window.

 _Third Person's P.O.V_

 _ **To the outdoors Liu,Alex,Jeff,and Jane were outside fighting each other Liu had his crowbar while Alex had his butcher knife,Jane with her two knives,and Jeff with his knife . Metal clanged together making high pitched shrieking sounds none of them knew Irene could hear it from the closet.**_

"I MUST KILL JEFF!" Liu yells whacking Jeff off his head knocking him over, but he just got back up.

"Aww come on Liu how about you go to sleep." Jeff says.

"NO I WILL NOT GO TO SLEEP!" Liu yells.

"Brother but it will be fun!~" Jeff says.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT MOM, AND DAD DIED." Liu yells.

"I was doing it to protect you." Jeff cackles.

"PROTECT WHO DID YOU PROTECT NO ONE!" Liu Yells.

"Don't go to sleep or you'll never wake up." Jane says.

"SHUT UP!" Alex yells.

"Aww come on Alex she wasn't worth anything~" Jane says.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DEAD GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Alex snaps, stabbing Jane in the stomach.

"Gaak!" Liu says cuts all over his body, Jeff attempted to make him beautiful while he was awake.

"MMMPH!" Jeff says, as he is stabbed in the stomach with Liu's crowbar.

 _ **By the time he stabbed her Liu already had his crowbar in Jeff's stomach Liu had cuts all over him.**_

"Awww Alex she was a Wh*** anyways~" Jane says leaning in closer, as she stabs him in the shoulder.

"AUGH! You f****** low life!" Alex says jamming the knife in deeper she did try blocking, but Alex was to angry that he deflected both her blows with one knife.

"Aawww~" Jane says, jabbing one of her knives deeper in his shoulder.

"I'm sick of you!" Alex says, as he yanks the knife out of her stomach "Don't go to sleep or you will never wake up!" He cackles, stabbing her in the heart.

"GGGAAAK!" Jane says, spitting blood in Alex's face as she collapses.

 _ **Jane lie there motionless, Jeff was shocked to the point where he stopped fighting Liu, looking down at Jane's corpse only if Jeff hadn't gone insane his friend,his brother,mother,and father wouldn't have ended up like this. Jeff pulls the crowbar out of his stomach, he runs over towards Jane picking up her corpse, and finally he runs off into the woods. Liu looks at Alex, and Alex looks at Liu, a smirk comes onto their faces. Soon enough Liu would be able to kill Jeff. For now both of them lie in the grass, Alex has partially avenged his dead girlfriend Leona Shantelle, and only if she was here with him. He wouldn't have became a lot of what he was now. All of a sudden Liu had gotten up, he started climbing up the roof towards Irene's room, he knocked on the window, Alice unlocked the window, and Liu got in Irene's bedroom.**_

"Where is Irene?" Liu asks anxiously worried.

"In the closet safe." Alice says.

 **Irene's P.O.V**

"Thank You!" Liu ran towards the closet, unlocking it flinging the door open hugging me.

"You are welcome." Alice says.

"Are you hurt Irene?!" Liu says checking me for injuries.

"I'm fine Liu." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever." Liu says as it sounds like a promise.

"Alright Liu relax I'm fine." I said. "Liu what happened why are you all cut up?" I asked.

"My brother and I got in a altercation, it didn't turn out so pretty." Liu said smiling.

"We got to get those cleaned instantly, or they will become infected!" I said dragging Liu towards the door unlocking it dragging him towards the bathroom.

"I'll be fine I promise." Liu says.

"Not unless those wounds are tended properly!" I said getting stuff to fix those cuts.

"Irene no don't NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, AND NO!" Liu says as I got closer.

"This is going to sting a little." I said.

 _ **Liu screams as it stings a lot more than a little which causes Alice,Hatsune,and Dream to come into the bathroom as they looked like they were going to lunge at me. Until they noticed what I was doing, and went back to guarding their area.**_

"You lied." Liu says.

"Well I didn't want you to panic until you screamed." I said.

"Oh alright well that was quite immature of me." Liu said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Next time don't give me a miniature heart attack." I said putting bandages on his cuts.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Liu said.

"You better be sorry they could've killed me." I said.

"Alright, alright you will be fine I promise." Liu says smiling.

 _ **A week had passed no dreams of the amusement park with Alice's father, and we did visit my city every night in my dreams. Everyone kept their guard no other betrayers came onto the property, which made everyone's nerves go up, and we everyone except for me did have a meeting.**_

"This makes me very uneasy." Hoodie says.

"Yeah it's been a week, and no one else has attacked the property." Masky said.

"I noticed that it makes me uneasy also." Liu says.

"They probably learned not to f*** with us since I killed Jane." Alex says smiling.

"Well they could just be plotting for later." Hatsune says.

"Agreed I wouldn't wait until something happens, I would rather be on edge, then say f*** that I will wait until something happens." Alice says.

 _ **I woke up today I had to take my driver's education test to get my permit I picked out my favorite T-shirt green with black stripes, I pulled out a set of my green goggles, and I put them on with my shirt. I put on my black diamond jeans, then put my suspenders on. They also had diamond print on them I was so happy. I actually put on my black boots instead of my everyday knee high converse. I then, headed towards the door I opened it I heard a noise in the room, and I grabbed something close near by which was Liu's crowbar. I turned around with the crowbar in my hand my heart pounded really fast holy sh** it was Laughing Jack the guy in Alice's and my dream. I then swung it at him, I hit him on the head knocking him unconscious, I then ran downstairs with the crowbar in my hand, and my face was pale.**_

"He is here oh my god!" I said.

"Who?" Everyone said confused.

"Laughing Jack was in my bedroom!" I said

 _ **Everyone except for Liu,Alice,Ben,and I stayed downstairs, they beat the crap out of Laughing Jack, they brought him downstairs, and they had tied him up. Then when they brought him downstairs, they started kicking him in the stomach really hard, and he was actually wincing in pain.**_

"A-alice help your father would you?" Laughing Jack said.

"No I will not help you." Alice said angered.

"You dare get near her or Irene and I will finish you myself." Ben said.

" No I actually will." I said.

"So this is the bossy one that interrupted me while trying to get you?" Laughing Jack says.

"Yes, and she is my friend." Alice says.

"Hello Alice's friend." Laughing Jack says.

 _ **I got up then whacked him in the stomach, and he crumpled up while being tied up.**_

"Shut your trap, or you will not get out of my house alive now Liu lets go I got to take my test." I said.

 _ **We took my truck, Liu drove, we arrived where I was taking my test, he then got out of the vehicle, and the instructor came up he got in the truck.**_

"Ready to take the test?" The Instructor said.

"Yes." I said.

 _ **I passed the test now for the driving part I successfully passed the driving test he had said I passed,he did the process to get my permit he handed to me, Liu then got on the driver's side I then got in the passenger seat we drove back to my house with my permit. We arrived at the house Liu parked the truck as I went inside the group had beaten up Laughing Jack pretty badly he didn't even look around neither.**_

"Have you learned your lesson from trespassing?" I stared down at him.

"N-n-no." Laughing Jack groans in pain.

 _ **I walked over to the crowbar then picked it up Liu looked at me so did the other's. I walked back over towards Laughing Jack he was looking up at me his eyes twinkled as tears streamed down his face.**_

"N-n-n-o more please." Laughing Jack says.

"Get this pathetic piece of crap out of here, and off my property." I said.

"As you wish my lady." Hoodie says politely.

 _ **Hoodie,Masky,Bloody Painter,and Hatsune carried him far away off the property they probably dropped him off to Slender-man they will probably be locked into battle forever. They came back around noon a evil grin on their faces. I sipped my hot cocoa as they stand in the kitchen.**_

"Progress report please." I said.

"We took him to Slender-man, Slender-man looked quiet happy about it." Hoodie & Masky both said.

"As I thought you would thank you for dealing with him while I was taking my driver's test." I said.

"Did you pass the driver's test?" Hatsune asks.

"Yes I did both the test and the course I have my permit I just need to wait a couple of month's for my driver's license." I said.

"Congratulations!" all four said.

"Thank you I kind of needed that." I said.

"Your welcome and you did need a little cheering up. Laughing Jack probably would've killed you great idea by grabbing the crowbar." Painter said.

"I knew he would've probably done it that's why I whacked him on the head." I said.

"I'm just wondering where your tendrils are Irene." Ben says standing by the kitchen doorway.

"About that I did find some of my mom's diary's in the attic they are in my room." I said.

 _ **I went upstairs with Ben and Hatsune just in case something else happens the diary's are in my closet I opened the closet grabbing the medium sized box I took it downstairs back into the kitchen. I opened the box one diary was stacked onto another assuming it was a series they probably were labeled by number I grabbed the first one I started reading it. This was my mom's very first diary she got it when she was six years old up to her middle school year. I put it back in the box then grabbed the third one. It was a continued thing of her college year I silently flipped through it everyone was looking at me. Ine part of this diary mentions my mom meeting my dad Splendor-man I was surprised it actually ended there. I then put that one back grabbing the fourth one my mom did marry Splendor-man. It was in here after a couple of days she was getting morning sickness, then after a couple of months I was born. It mentions that after a couple of weeks my mom, and dad decided to go out to dinner leaving me with my uncle Slender-man. He accidentally fell asleep, so when they got back Smexy was hunched over me, my mom had pushed him away from me, grabbing me, then packing our stuff after getting in a argument with their father she divorced my dad . So she was a single mom until she met my step dad after three years I was four years old by then they got married, and had my brother. It mentions a couple of times about me growing tendrils, and her having to cut them off.**_

"I found out why I don't have tendrils now." I said sighing.

"Why's that actually?" Ben asks.

"My mom cut them off since I was an infant." I said.

"Oh that's why." Alice says.

"I think I can still get them back though." I said.

"How is that going to even be possible?" Hatsune says.

"Well I guess we can figure it out sooner or later." I said.

 _ **Everyone sits in the kitchen thinking about how to get my tentacles back while there is now a knock on the door. Liu then checks through the peep hole to find Splendorman at the door with his younger brother Slenderman he, then lets the two in shutting the door and locking it. Both of them walk into the kitchen including Liu who came back.**_

"Hey everyone how's it going?" Splendor-man says wearing his usual attire.

"We are thinking on how to get Irene's tendrils back." Almost everyone says except for me.

"Well she is still my daughter she doesn't need tendrils to be my family." Splendor-man says.

"Actually pastas already know she is your daughter, because she brings joy and happiness like a tornado." Slender-man says.

"Well it's not my fault I wanted to clear my name, and history like you brother. Even though you do it in a more aggressive way more or less." Splendor-man says.

"Well I didn't make father mad to the point where he took my powers away." Slender-man says.

"Note that he can still get his abilities back when he is more angry." Liu, and Alex say then they look at each other.

"Ahh yes that is true I've seen it before." Masky, and Hoodie say.

 _ **All four of them just start laughing, because they repeated the same thing at the same time which just adds to the confusion. Everyone just starts laughing I looked at them weirdly, then I just randomly started giggle fits.**_

"Okay guys no more clowning around." Splendor-man says.

 _ **Everyone still laughs some are rolling on the floor laughing I at least stopped, because my lungs started hurting.**_

"Get it he said clowning around!" Liu says rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah broski he did!" Hoodie says laughing his a** off.

"Okay Guys I'm serious." Splendor-man says.

"Alright." They all replied getting up dusting themselves off.

"So how do we figure out this problem?" Slender-man, and I said then we looked at each other weirdly.

"Oh my god this is so hilarious!" Alice says laughing.

"This is weird!" I said looking at her.

"Okay, okay everyone silence for a moment." Splendor-man says a minute passes.

"Okay is everyone done laughing?" Slender-man says.

"Yes." We all replied.

 _ **An hour passes about the conversation on how to get my tendrils back while both Slender-man. and Splendor-man come to a conclusion that I don't need them back seeing as how I go back to school next week which means Alice needs to go back home now.**_

"Anyways we need to go now." Splendor-man says looking at Slender-man.

"Yeah I got to take Alice, and Ben back to Alice's house." Slender-man says looking back at Splendor-man.

"Yeah I promise we will see each other later." Alice says towards me.

"I know this take care you two." I said.

"Actually us four." Sonic exe. says.

"Yes you, and smile dog shall keep watch at Alice's house with Ben." Slender-man says.

"Well bye you four!" Hoody,Masky,Dream,Hatsune,Tails Doll,Bloody Painter,Phantom Epona,Ticci Toby,and I said.

"Come on Phantom Epona you are coming with us too." Slender-man says.

"Alright boss I will go with you too." Phantom Epona says.

 _ **Soon enough they left Dream decided he wanted to go with them leaving Liu,Alex,Hoodie,Masky,Bloody Painter,Tails Doll,Ticci, Hatsune, and me. I looked around noticing the mess we all made so I decided to clean the living room.**_

"Well seeing as she is cleaning might as well." Alex says joining in as he cleans the kitchen, and does the dishes.

"Yeah I will clean the dining area." Liu says going to clean the dining room.

"Since I haven't done or said much while I was here I will clean each room, and wash the bedding." Ticci Toby says sighing as he cleans the bedrooms, and bedding.

"Well we will vacuum the hallways!" Hoodie, and Masky say helping each other vacuum the hallways they made it less of a chore by joking around seeing who can vacuum faster.

 _ **Soon enough the house wash spotless Ticci Toby did a great job cleaning each room, he washed, and dried the bedding. He also made each bed to my surprise, Hatsune cleaned the garage,and she washed the truck. Since it was lunch time I made lunch, while Alex set the table, everyone was just sitting at the table, and Liu had his head on the table. I cooked my favorite dish which was fried peanut butter sandwich with sweet potato fries. I put the sandwiches on a giant plate and the fries in the biggest bowl I could find. Then I went to grab glass cups set them around the table, then grabbed the root beer in the fridge, then the ice cream from the freezer, I made them root beer floats which emptied the ice cream pretty quickly including the root beer. I then sat down, Liu then pulled his head up, he hadn't slept all week I could tell, and his cuts healed so the bandages were taken off.**_

"Thanks for lunch Irene." Liu says.

"We appreciate it!" the rest say.

"Okay then dig in." I said.

 _ **They all grabbed a sandwich each, and I did also, we then all grabbed some sweet potato fries. Some acted quiet fincky with their food probably, because they don't eat human food Liu pretended it was normal and put it in his mouth probably to make me not feel bad. His eyes widened he just ate all the fries off of his plate, and he smiled. Everyone else saw what Liu did, and decided to put it in their mouths finally, and they ate their whole plate of fries. While I watched in amusement I was eating my sandwich which I had my fries off to the side.**_

"Hey you going to eat those?" Alex says.

"Yeah are you going to?" Hatsune asks.

"Why yes I'm going to eat my fries after I finish my sandwich geez." I said.

"Oh I forgot about those!" Alex says grabbing his sandwich off of his plate taking a bite.

 _ **They all just look at Alex as he nibbles the sandwich away grabbing his drink taking sips. They assumed the so called sandwich that looked burnt probably tasted good so they decided to try it to their amazement it wasn't burnt it actually tasted great! Soon after they took their third bite I finished my sandwich, and started eating my fries.**_

"You eat slowly." Liu whined.

"It helps with the digestive system." I said. "And I'm not the one who is whining when he hasn't even finished his sandwich." I then remarked.

"Fine." Liu grumbles pushing what ever was left of his sandwich in his mouth.

 _ **By the time Liu finishes his sandwich, and drink I finished my fries. Everyone was just running around doing nothing.**_

"Why can't we do anything fun?" Hoodie whined.

"Yea!" Masky agrees.

 _ **I just face palmed men complain to much now a days I just got up, and sighed Liu looked at me giving me a weird look. Some days I wish he wasn't over protective of me all I thought of him was he was hot, but not something I wanted or to be forced to be married to. I'm just afraid if I just push him away he will switch his personality which I yet not want to see that side of him so I just let him over protectively hug me, and crap. I just didn't like him the way he probably liked me heck he even watches me sleep which is god damn creepy as f***. I mean seriously he has to be all up in my space while thinking to myself he happened to walk up behind me pulling me into a hug see this is what I'm talking about.**_

 _ **Liu's P.O.V**_

 _ **Looking down at Irene I could tell she was thinking of something I honestly grew a fond liking of her even when her real father mentioned her name it caught my attention. I liked how he said she was betrothed to me so at least I got a little bit of a benifit I just wonder if she actually loves me well I'm not overly attached to her, or anything some days I cannot tell what mood she is in. But damn this green color surely is attractive it especially caught my attention it also brings out her pretty eye color man I wished I had her eye color wait weren't her eyes usually blue. They definitely weren't blue today some reason they were a sea green, and aqua color how in the hell was that even possible? I wonder does anyone else see this? Apparently someone did know it was Hatsune she was giving her weird glimpses she knew Irene's real eye color too.**_

"Hey Irene your eye color isn't blue today." Hatsune mentions.

"Wait what really?!" Irene said.

"She isn't joking they're like a sea green, and aqua color." I said.

"Can I see! Let me see!" Irene said she must be a real fan of green, because she perked up about the mention green.

"Alright." I said letting her go she ran into the bathroom to look at her eyes.

 _Irene's P.O.V_

 _ **I went inside the bathroom closing, and locking the door so that I made sure they weren't joking I looked into the mirror at my eyes holy crap my eyes were gorgeous they were a sea green, and aqua color. Holy crap they weren't lying just to enjoy this moment I stare at my reflection for a great period of time till I hear a knock on the door.**_

"Hey Irene are you okay?" It sounded like Liu.

"Yeah I'm fine Liu." I said I unlocked the door opening it to my surprise it was Liu.

"I'm bored!" Masky whined as I went towards the closet in the living room, and threw a box at his face making him yelp.

"What was that for!?" Masky demands furious.

"OOOOOOOOO!~" Hoodie exclaims excitedly looking down at the game board he squeals.

"What is it Hoodie?!" Masky hears him squeal it sounded like a Ninth grader.

"It's Twister Masky!" Hoodie plops his bum on the floor, opening the box, and grabbing out the twister map with the spinners.

"Oh wow it's Twister." Masky says sarcastically since he doesn't know how to play this game.

"No way you don't know how to play Twister Masky!" Alex says noticing he used sarcasm.

"I don't know how to play." Masky scolded.

"I will teach you!~" Alex says grabbing his hand.

 _ **Most of them join in the game as Liu looks at me with a sh** eating grin on his face. Aww crap I probably know what he is going to make me do. He goes into the closet grabbing a deck of my step father's poker cards, then heads towards the fridge grabbing out two pack of beers nobody notices, because Alex is teaching them how to play Twister.**_

"Wanna play strip poker?" Liu whispers in my ear.

"No thanks Liu." I whisper back thinking I heard just poker.

"Bock, bock, bock." Liu whispers in my ear describing me as a chicken which makes me furious so I dimb wittedly accepted his challenge.

"I will make you regret those chicken noises it is on!" I whisper in his ear.

 _ **He then bolts upstairs as I chase him which he leads me into my room he, then locks the door seeing as we are playing strip poker there would be a bit of nudity involved which made me shiver. Ah sh** what did I set myself up for gosh I'm so stupid I was too distracted watching them play twister that when Liu made those chicken noises I simply said yes I thought I heard just poker, but apparently not. It then hit me he did say strip poker ah sh** no backing out now he, then sets up the cards shuffling them he, then does a card bridge setting out the maximum amount of poker cards to both of us we both are sitting on my bed. He is just smirking as he pulls a beer out of the case he, then sets it down on the small shelf I have next to the side of my bed. He then grabs another one handing it to me I refuse he just sets it on the night stand he will bet her to drink it on their first round of poker.**_

"If I win this bet you have to drink that whole beer." He points towards the one on the night stand.

"And if I win I don't have to drink it." I said towards him.

 _ **Eventually he won that one causing me to drink it soon enough after I kept losing I was finishing my fourth beer then. Wait why was he getting me drunk anyways? He, then lost a bet which he had to take his pants off. I lost two more bets after that making me take my shirt, and pants off I was embarrassed until the point I was blushing like a tomato. I won another bet making him take his shirt off. He then won a couple more making me take off my shoes,socks,and making me drink four more beers after wards I was completely drunk by then. Not noticing any of my actions since I was drunk completely it wasn't the same for Liu he was on his fourth beer we, then mated to me it was an accident.**_

 _ **Liu's P.O.V**_

 _ **I looked at Irene after we mated she was probably sh** faced drunk, because she wasn't acting like herself she cuddled me like right after she changed into her pajamas, she technically nearly fell I had to rush to put my boxers, and pants back on to catch her. Technically I was completely drunk, but I noticed my actions which meant I was fully in control of myself while she wasn't. She, then went into a deep sleep, I unlocked the door, I almost walked back towards the bed when I heard a knock on the door I, then walked back towards the door opening it standing there was Ticci Toby his eyes widened noticing me shirtless, then he looked over my shoulder noticing a whole pack of beer gone as the bottles looked empty. He, then pulled my arm as I shut the door to her bedroom silently.**_

"What were you two doing?!" Ticci Toby, then asks.

"We uh played strip poker" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"And?" Ticci Toby asked.

"We mated." I said as his eyes widen.

"Liu he said that you were betrothed to her not get her pregnant before she finishes school!" Ticci Toby nearly slaps me across the face before I block it.

"Dude I'm sure she hasn't mated with anyone else she'll be fine." I said to Ticci Toby reassuringly.

"You better be damned right." Ticci Toby mumbles before he heads back down to help the other's clean up twister.

 _ **I headed back into Irene's room, she was snoring in her sleep, but it was the adorablist snore you would ever hear. She is talking in her sleep mentioning how much she loves me, and crap she will probably not remember anything when she wakes up with a massive headache I hope. I then join her in the activity known as sleep the wind picks up right after I fall asleep not a couple of hours later *CRASH BOOM CRACKLE BANG* it starts raining hard all you hear is loud pitter pattering of rain with the thunder. All of a sudden Irene is up huddled in a corner on her bed awake I assumed I could feel the bed shake probably because she was scared so I wake up looking over at her she was scared apparently she threw a tiny pillow at the window she is rubbing her temples on her head.**_

 _"Ooww my head hurts and dumb thunder." Irene says._

Irene's P.O.V

 _ **I was awoken by loud winds,a crash,boom,crackle,bang,the pittering , and pattering of heavy rain with thunder. I was huddled in a corner on my bed shaking scared I threw a tiny pillow before Liu had even bothered to wake up now he is looking at me rubbing my temples on my head.**_

"Ooww my head hurts and dumb thunder." I said.

"You'll be fine princess." Liu says towards me the scent of alcohol hitting my nose.

"Alright whatever you say." I said towards Liu I noticed he was shirtless he had scratches on his chest.

"What?" Liu says he notices that I was looking at the scratches on his chest with my name carved in it!

"Nothing important that is all." I lied to him all of a sudden a wave of small pain causes my back to tingle I run towards my bedroom mirror lifting the back of my shirt to see Liu's name was scratched into my back!

"Ooo that's a lovely name it's right in the mid section of your back~" Liu says happily.

"Not funny!" I snapped I was quickly recovering from the eight beers I drank I'm sober now.

"I like where you put mine~" Liu winks.

"Good!" I snarled.

"No need to get feisty there." Liu says.

 _ **I grabbed at my chest the hand print glowing gold it sent a sharp pain in my chest causing me to fall onto the ground crumbling up in pain. Liu noticed it when they mated it was his he already knew she would adapt to it soon the pain less of a problem. Liu, then came over towards me, picking me up putting me into his lap on the bed, and I was still crumpled up though.**_

"Hey do you wanna mark me the same way I marked you?" Liu asks.

"Yes I'd love to!" I snapped at him.

"Okay! Let's have almost matching hand tattoos~" He smiles.

 _ **He cuts my hand causing it to bleed all over it as I put it on his chest it glows a vibrant green. He then goes to take a shower the hand print stays the blood goes away all of a sudden my hand heals really fast. How odd I thought to myself a wound doesn't heal instantly I, then washed my hands in the kitchen sink. The thunder scares me again I hate it, it happens unexpectedly I see a streak of lighting a human figure stands out doors on the side walk a couple of inches away from my property my eyes widen. It streaks again two figures are there the lighting streaks very bright this time I notice the two figures it's Jeff the Killer, and Laughing Jack I froze Liu comes up behind me as he pecks on my neck causing a slight moan to escape my lips. He notices the two figures he, then flicks them off as we are inside I just laugh with him both of our hand prints glow mine a bright gold this time painless his is a bright green his is also painless the scratches disappeared right after I put the hand print there.**_

 _ **Jeff's P.O.V**_

 _ **I'm on the sidewalk I look towards the window seeing a feminine figure washing her hands she, then notices me, and freezes Jack appears next to me I bet she knows who I'm then I see my little sh** of a brother pecking her neck. I hated him now more than ever he's got a beautiful girlfriend something I wanted I, then clenched my hand into a fist he then flicks me, and Laughing Jack off I see two glowing colors a green, and a gold.**_

 _ **Laughing Jack's P.O.V**_

 _ **I stared at Jeff's emotion noticing the clenched fist when he saw her, then Liu had flicked him off causing more to the agitation of his brother note that it was towards both of us I could tell I liked how his brother's chest glowed the color green, but the feminine figure got my attention the most the bright vibrant gold.**_

"I feel like gutting her intestines, and making them into balloon animals." I said.

"You will not touch her!" Jeff says staring at the feminine figure more his eyes look saddened seeing his brother happy.

"Someone is jealous of his little brother's accomplishment." I said chirpy with my black, and white cone shaped nose spinning.

"No I'm not jealous!" Jeff scolded I could tell he was jealous the way he looked at her showed it.

"She has the same hair color I used to have a bright vibrant red." I said.

"I cannot imagine a clown with red hair." Jeff says looking at him.

"It was before I was trapped in my music box for 13 years, and my dearest friend had promised he would let me out. He didn't, he forgot about me which I was, then let out I was surprised about how you killed so I decided to befriend you since we have the same interest in killing people." I said towards Jeff.

"Yeah, yeah clown anyways I need to make someone go to sleep so do whatever the hell it is you do damned clown go do it." Jeff says as he heads over to a kids house to make the kid so called beautiful.

 _ **I walked towards an orphanage ah yes I will kill every kid in this orphanage I will make their intestines my confetti, and balloon shaped animals. So I did as so I was so happy about killing those kids, I popped a piece of my candy before cleaning up my masterpiece soon that girl Irene will be my next masterpiece, and I will never clean it up! I soon enough met up with Jeff apparently the kid he made beautiful his parents were screaming as they called the cops we ran towards our hide out far in the woods right close near Irene's favorite parts store. It said please keep out we met up with our leader Smexy, and the Vice Leader a friend of his Eyeless Jack. To my amusement everyone was here Suicidal Squidward, Micky Mouse,Herobrine,Jeff, The Rake,and a couple of other people.**_

"How are we going to kill Irene?" Smexy says.

"I don't know, but take it as a warning don't f*** with Liu,Alex,Splendor,and Slender." Eyeless Jack says.

"I don't think we'd want to kill her at all." Herobrine says miss placing Jack's hoodie moving it to where it isn't supposed to be.

"Why not that wretched little b**** probably has powers that we don't have." Smexy says.

"So what if she has those powers she, and Laughing Jack's daughter Alice can be very violent if Alice's dark side connects with her, and Irene can get really violent probably, and can do unexplained things." Eyeless Jack says.

"Well I tell you this if they teamed up we'd all be screwed they are powerful mystic beings, and Irene's powers yet to bloom, and you are afraid because she has something you don't." Says Suicidal Squidward.

"Yes I'm afraid of her." Smexy says.

"So how do we kill her, or both of them?" Eyeless Jack questions.

"How about we just torture them?" Herobrine says.

"Great idea." Smexy says.

"I want to gut Irene like like a pig, and hang her intestines all over like party decor, and make the last bit into balloon animals." I said.

"How about you do nothing to neither of them!" Jeff growls angered.

"Well this is odd of you Jeff what's the problem?" Smexy asks.

"He is just jealous his brother has something he doesn't" I said.

 _Irene's P.O.V_

 _ **So the Minter's decided to come over today Liu was asking who they where,what they liked,what they did for a job,and a couple of other things. I was surprised when Jeff didn't do anything same with Laughing Jack I heard the television turn on it was Masky he watched the news.**_

"Anyways there was a report on a murder of a young boy, and all of the kids at an orphanage have went missing, and now to Tim on the murder of the young boy." said Aphrodite the lady telling about the unfortunate accident it then swaps to Tim.

"Yes there has been a murder it happened last night during the storm we had. There was blood everywhere apparently, and written on the walls was Go To Sleep the police believe it was Jeff the Killer seeing as he always does this to his victims, and it's a sad day for the Opaline family on the loss of their son." Tim says as it swaps back to the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Now to Carl on the report of the kids at the orphanage missing." Aphrodite says as it switches to Carl.

"One of the Nuns said she came in, and all the children were missing she called the cops terrified about the missing children. It seems as if it would be the crime of a mysterious person. Police don't know if they were kidnapped, or murdered." Carl said as it switched to Aphrodite at the desk again.

"Now for Melody on the weather forecast, and Traffic Report." Aphrodite says as it switches to Melody.

"The weather forecast for this week is alright we are in the high sixties this week with a slight drop in temperature probably Thursday, and Friday a bit of rain showers. Now for the Traffic Report there over to the left lane a car has been broken down which is now being cleaned up." Melody says as it switches to Aphrodite.

"Anyways If you want to get out this week the carnival is in town this Sunday till next Saturday ending the Summer with a blast as people will be heading back to work, and school. That's all for the News today." Aphrodite says as the news ends.

 _ **I started making lunch for when the Minter's come over around twelve I decided to make home made pizzas I made about four of them three for the people staying with me, and one for me and my guests. By the time I was done they had the first two pizzas gone so I gave them the third one then they went into hiding as Liu went to my room it was a minute before twelve I put the pizza in the center of the table, and set up lunch for the three of us. I hear the doorbell ring they are here I opened the door letting them in.**_

"Hey Irenebell!" says as she enters, and heads towards the dining room.

"Hey ." I said.

"Hey Irene!" says heading towards the dining room I shut the door.

"So how is it going with you Irenebell?" questions.

"I'm starting my last year of high school next week, and going to the carnival tomorrow." I said.

"That's good to hear how has everything else been?" asks.

"The usual bummed out about the death of my brother." I said.

"I know how it is to lose a family member close to you." said.

"Same here." says.

"Anyways I made home made pepperoni pizza dig in." I said.

"Thanks Irenebell it looks good." says cutting a slice putting it onto her plate, and she takes a bite.

"Yea I've been cooking a lot more lately." I said.

"That's a good way to improve your cooking Irene." said.

 _ **After spending two hours with them they decided to leave, everyone came out of hiding there was still some pizza left both of my guests ate two, while I ate three leaving a couple of left over slices as Liu grabbed another piece same with Hoodie,Masky,Ticci Toby,and Alex. It was gone now so I cleaned all the dishes washing them, then putting them in the dishwasher to be re-washed. I then put the dishwasher fluid in its little spot closing it, then closing the dishwasher door as it starts up. The group then starts playing Clue, Mouse Trap, and Twister. This was my f***** up family, and me I loved them. If nobody approved of them I'd bury them alive even if they weren't blood relatives I still loved them nobody, and no one will change them. I went to take a nap in my bed so I can go to the carnival with Liu tomorrow, he was downstairs playing Twister, and I heard a pebble hit my window I opened it then looked down. It was supposed Jeff the Killer Liu's brother!**_

"What are you doing here?" I snarl.

"I um just wanted to chat." Jeff said.

"Why should I trust you?" I snapped at him.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Jeff said.

"Alright I guess I _**Trust**_ you." I said going out the window easily sitting on the roofing while he is down their still.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I snarl again.

"Well um I don't know for sure." Jeff scratches the back of his head.

"Then what was the point of coming on my property?" I snarled.

"I just wanted to chat with you down here." Jeff said.

"Fine I guess!" I snarled coming down.

"So?" Jeff said.

"What?!" I snarled.

 _ **A hand pierces through my leg as I bite back the pain, and noticing Laughing Jack there I fell into a trap! I get furious at Jeff I felt as if I wanted to kill him.**_

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I yell as I try to lunge at him, but I get pierced through the stomach with another hand.

"I promised to not hurt you, but he didn't" Jeff smirks.

"YOU F******* ASS!" I said enraged as something comes out of my back grabbing Laughing Jack into a choke hold, causing him to yank his hands from my leg, and stomach causing him to choke Jeff's eyes widen as he turns to run, but something green grabs him by the leg.

 _ **They both scream as supposedly green thing torments them as I bring them towards my face, but not to close they were green tendrils! I finally got my tendrils I then tormented them more like a cat playing with his, or her freshly caught mouse. A grin appears onto my face, and my teeth turning into spikes only the front two which causes them to scream more. The other pastas stop playing games to come outside to the source of screaming their eyes widen as they saw me with green tendrils I slam the one supposedly called Jeff into the ground multiple times. Before he runs of screaming Laughing Jack still in my tendrils as I flip him upside down. Then I said something to the supposedly one called Laughing Jack.**_

"YOU COME IN CONTACT WITH ME, OR ALICE IN ANYWAY, AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU LIKE A PINATA FULL OF CANDY!" I said pounding him into the ground multiple times worse then Jeff, then I fling him at supposed Jeff who was running as he falls with Jack landing on him.

 _ **Irene's P.O.V**_

 _ **I sat down taking in a breath as my stomach, and my leg healed I noticed that the group that was supposed to be protecting me was standing there. They were probably terrified, or they were just shocked that I had green tendrils they all of a sudden sheathed back into my back. While a medium sized puddle of blood was in the grass, and that my t-shirt had a medium sized hole of blood on it. It was my blood of course I looked down at the ground, then looked over towards Liu his eyes were widened.**_

 _ **Liu's P.O.V**_

 _ **I stared at Irene, I was shocked of course, I saw the green tendrils out of her back, then they all of a sudden sheathed back into her back. There was a medium sized puddle of blood in the grass, and her t-shirt had a medium sized hole of blood on it. She was looking down at the ground, then looked over towards me she had very vibrant green eyes instead of her usual blue it didn't scare me one bit.**_

"Irene are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine!" she snarled at me.

"I alright I was just making sure you were alright." I said to her.

"As I said earlier I will be fine." she said to me.

"Gosh we are terrible people we were supposed to watch you." Ticci says.

"I dealt with them already they won't come back for quite a while." she said.

"Let's just hope they don't come back for quite a while then. That's like the second time this week something like this has happened." Alex says.

"If both of them come back I'll kill them!" she growled.

"..." nobody really had a comment then seeing Irene's aggressive side.

 _ **I really didn't say or do anything seeing as the girl I loved was calming down I know I should wait till she does. When she does I walk up towards her wrapping my arm around her waist, bringing her back inside she, then tells me to get out of her room while she changes into pajamas. Then it hit me she has tendrils now we shouldn't tell the other's just yet seeing how both Slender-man and Splendor-man tend to go on many vacations as in killing sprees, or bringing joy to children. I wonder will Irene become that way a vicious murderer like us I didn't want that to happen to my sweet cherry blossom. I preferred her the way she was I was so lost in thought she flung the door open pulling me in kissing my lips.**_

"Sooo babe what were you thinking about?~" She asked looking at me.

"Nothing really honey suckle~" I said dazed.

"Honey suckle eh? You think I'm that sweet!~" She said smiling a big smirk across her face.

"No, No I didn't uh um~" I said towards her blushing.

"You do think of me as a honey suckle how sweet!" She giggled.

"Anyways shouldn't we be going to bed it is late." I said gesturing towards the clock that now reads 8:00 P.m.

"Yeah we are going to the carnival tomorrow babe~" She said hopping into bed patting a spot next to her wanting me to be there I just slid in the bed.

 _ **Irene's P.O.V**_

 _ **I was in my dreamland, but it didn't look mine it was the run down carnival with its monochrome colors again Laughing Jack was there.**_

"Irene I'm not the bad guy here you know that right?" Laughing Jack said.

"Then who is Laughing Jack?" I asked curiously.

"Your half uncle Sexual Offender-man want's you dead." Laughing Jack says.

"So then it really isn't your fault is it then?" I said.

"No, but he wanted me to kill you earlier, but you see Jeff boy is jealous of you, and Liu. To be honest I've never seen Jeff look so emotionally hurt in his life." Laughing Jack says.

"He lied to me, and you both tried to kill me!" I cringed saying.

"Well yeah we were originally going to kill you, but I've found some interest in you as a _**Friend**_." Laughing Jack says.

"Well good to know, but here is one thing I'm happy with Liu, and won't ever date Jeff trust me I can already tell that I chose the right guy to be with." I said.

"Well be warned they don't like each other, and would try to gut each other if they had the chance." Laughing Jack says.

"How amusing if so, but honestly I'd stop them before they even tried to kill each other." I said.

 _ **The alarm clock goes off Liu then gets pissed off slamming his fist down onto the dismiss button I woke up at the alarm to he just grunted as he looked over at me. He pulled me in close near him as I pecked his lips he blushed like a child who received a kiss on the cheek on the playground in kindergarten. I then go towards my dresser there was a note on it from Laughing Jack had he been in my room while we were sleeping? Apparently yes it stated that he didn't mean to cause me no physical pain my ass he pierced his hand through my stomach, and leg yesterday! I just grabbed my bra, underwear, put them on while getting my diamond printed muscle t-shirt with my checkered diamond printed pants as I ran over grabbing my knee high converse with my green goggles I put those on also. I just heard a moan of pain as I forgot about Liu's psychopathic side all of a sudden.**_

"I must kill!" Liu snarled darting at me with his crowbar as I dodged.

"Liu, Liu it's me Irene!" I screamed at him panicking I flipped him over onto his stomach against the floor.

 _ **All of a sudden I hear footsteps coming up the stairs really fast as Liu is about to flip me over to pin me Hoodie, and Masky come in restraining him. I tremble backwards in fear as he is just the monster now I sobbed coughing as Alex ran up the stairs to comfort me.**_

"If Liu comes through tell him to meet me up at the carnival." I said to Alex after calming down they still had him restrained.

"I think that'll be a couple of hours, but I will." Alex said.

 _ **I walked towards the coat rack picking up my favorite Blue Exorcist hoodie as I put it on heading out towards the door I grab not my bike this time, but my skateboard. I then skateboard like eight miles into town to the carnival I saw a figure with black long hair a cone shaped nose that was white, and black swirls. He just pops a piece of candy into his mouth I didn't even bother to enter seeing corpses around with their intestines,eyes, and tongues ripped out I nearly gagged from the smell of blood. He comes over towards me he, then smiles picking me up with his long arms cradling me he smirks as he moves a strand of my red hair from my face.**_

"You have such beautiful hair it reminds me of mine, or what used to be mine." Laughing Jack said.

"LAUGHING JACK GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Jeff storms in noticing the corpses, but doesn't give a shit he is furious.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Liu snarled he came for me when I needed him.

 _ **Jack set me down out came his claws, while Jeff pulls out the kitchen knife, and Liu tended to bring his crowbar his eyes along with Jeff's go complete black the thirst of wanting bloodshed. Then when the first strike was blown I ran in attempting to break up the fight bad idea I just got flung out of it which made me really angry. If wanting to out came the tendrils wrapping it around the three's neck my eyes pitch dark green I was so furious this time I caused them all slight paranoia causing them to scream not being able to control myself I shake them furiously, but this time I couldn't control it more like the tendrils were controlling me soon enough I restrain fighting back the tendrils as I win this battle. All three grasped for air lying on the ground as my eyes change back to their normal blue color I run over to all three of them.**_

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I wasn't controlling myself I-I didn't mean to!" I said Liu just picked me up he ran off with me I heard Jeff screaming.

"BRING HER BACK HERE! BRING HER BACK SHE IS MINE! MINE ONLY!" I heard Jeff scream he started crying.

"No rotten brother of mine is stealing my precious cherry blossom!" He says kissing me over, and over.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jeff squealed while screaming choking back sobs.

 _ **Liu eventually got me home, and he climbed up to my window with me in his arms he was growling like mad. He then got really over possessive kissing my neck over, and over as I let out moans.**_

"L-liu please s-stop mm~" I moaned he smirked.

"Soo my cherry blossom enjoys neck kissing." He says winking.

"Yes I do want it, but no I have to graduate high school then avenge my brother." I said towards him.

"That is understandable." He says humming opening the window, then picking me back up as he set his feet down on my bedroom floor, and carrying me over to my bed plopping me down.

 _ **I went to bed a horrified dream waved upon me I was in bed I had apparently woke up Liu was over sitting curled up in a corner whispering things I didn't understand I got up I started walking towards him.**_

"I MUST KILL!" He said rushing towards me with the crowbar.

"Liu it's me Irene!" I screamed.

"I must kill, I must kill! NO I NEED TO KILL!" He said swinging the crowbar as I dodge kicking him in his private part. He just falls to the ground grabbing down there in pain.

"I'm so sorry Liu." I said.

 _ **With that saying I'm sorry he swept his leg his leg colliding with mine sending me falling onto the ground he got on top of me.**_

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed I hoped they would come upstairs, but no one was there.

"NOT SORRY, NOT SO SORRY! KILL,KILL, KILL HOW IT IS A GLORIOUS DAY TO KILL!" He said bringing the crowbar down pushing it straight into my chest.

"GAAAK! MMPH." I said in pain as something green shot from behind my back pinning him against the wall.

 _ **It was indeed my tendrils they pierced right through his arms right before the wrist he screamed in pain his eyes weren't blue they were this darker color.**_

"I'm sorry, but you swung at me first." I said crowbar still in chest.

 _ **He tried grabbing for the crowbar, another tendril piercing his hand, and then another this time I could tell it was me the reason they came out was, because I was being threatened. Threatened by the man I loved Liu my one, and only lover WAIT DID I JUST THINK DID I JUST THINK HE WAS MY LOVER OH SHIT I'M IN LOVE WITH A PSYCHOTIC SERIAL KILLER. I then darted up from my sleep sweat beaded on my forehead like pearls I was gripping the blankets I then looked over to see Liu in the corner on my bed on it!**_

"I must kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! It's such a wonderful day to kill." Liu's voice deepened it wasn't his no more.

 _ **I screamed as I jumped out of the bed, running towards the door, Liu standing in front of it walking, and I screamed louder the crowbar was in his hand! I backed up trembling in fear he started swinging it! He then darted at me instinct kicking in I dodged kicking him in his private part as he grabbed down there falling to the ground.**_

"I'm so sorry." I said, and with that he swept me down to the floor getting on top of me. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled not noticing since I cannot my eyes went dark green.

"SORRY NOT SO SORRY! KILL, KILL, KILL HOW IT IS A GLORIOUS DAY TO KILL!" He said stabbing me in the stomach, then about to stab me in the heart I see something green dart as I felt a sensation in my back.

 _ **All and I mean all of my tendrils shot out of my back pinning him up against the wall they pierced right below his wrists like in my dreams so I knew I was being threatened. My eyes turned really dark green I caused him slight paranoia I heard something under the bed Liu was looking down at it too, but I couldn't see what it was. I then pushed him into my closet locking it with my tendrils, I then bent down worst mistake ever, the Rake was under my bed, and all of my tendrils shot out at him wrapping around his legs, as I dragged him out he was clawing at the floor, and I picked up my enemy by his feet he made hissing noises.**_

"You will get out of my fucking house, and leave my boyfriend alone!" I barked.

"Maybe I don't want to." He said.

"Maybe I'll fucking make you!" My voice boomed with lots more anger my grip tightened, and it started causing him paranoia worse than the one he caused children.

"Let me go you bitch let me go!" He screamed terrified trying to dig at my legs.

 _ **Everyone barreled into my bedroom hearing screams they were shocked when they saw I had the Rake in my grasp. I then got agitated with him, and flung him out the window a couple of miles all I heard was a thud suggesting he hit a tree or something, then I heard Liu screaming in the closet to let him out Masky went over unlocking the door. I grabbed at my stomach it was bleeding damn two stomach wounds within two weeks if I kept this up I would lose too much blood resulting in a trip to the Emergency Room let's just hope I don't end up in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). Liu ran over towards me as I dodged feeling unsafe as the hairs on my back went up.**_

"What's wrong babe?" Liu asks curiously, then he notices blood on his crowbar.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He says.

"Didn't mean to what oh my go-" Masky says noticing my stomach pouring out blood.

"Stop looking at it!" I snapped.

"I cannot believe that.." Hoodie says noticing that it was healing already.

"God damn, but the way she had the Rake in her grasp though." Ticci Toby says.

"I wonder whose powers she is getting the most of though." Hastune asks.

"I'll be fine the stomach wound will heal just be grateful he didn't stab me in the heart." I said pointing to Liu.

"I didn't mean to though." He said.

"It's alright, but I'll need some time alone without you being around.." My voice trailed off.

 _ **Liu ran out of the room down the steps, I knew I hurt him, but he was going to kill me. NO HE ALMOST KILLED ME TWICE IN A WEEK. I knew he couldn't control himself today was the last day I repeat the last day of summer vacation before heading to my last year of high school now this was going to be a pain in the ass.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V: It was the first day of school the alarm went off at five a.m. I heard someone's fist pound on the alarm odd I slept by myself last night. I opened my eyes then looked over to the source of someone else's fist it was Liu didn't I kick him out of my room last night from the accident yesterday? I got up took my casual green striped t-shirt, black jeans, my knee high converse, my bra, underwear, my socks, and my goggles. I walked in the bathroom got undressed took my shower then turned off the water and got out of the shower. I yanked the towel off the towel rack dried myself off and blow dried my hair. I then put on my clothes then put on my shoes I then grabbed my makeup out of my mirror cabinet I put on my green eyeliner I then put it back closing the mirror cabinet. Then brought all my dirty clothes into my bedroom Liu was still asleep snug like a bug I then put my clothes in the dirty hamper then unplugged my phone and charger bringing it downstairs to put in my backpack. I then went to the counter because apparently I left my headphones down here they glow in the dark the brand is skull candy headphones. Anyways I looked over at the time it was still a bit too early to go outside I wrapped my headphones around my neck then grabbed my Soul Eater hoodie and put it on I was going to ride the bus to see if it would go at least alright. I then grabbed the keys to the house then went outside locking the door I bet some of them were watching me anyways until Alex appeared next to me.**_

"So what are you doing outside Irene?" Alex asks curiously.

"Going to school if that's why you asked." I replied.

"Ah I hated fucking school it was ridiculous was bullied all the..." Alex's voice trailed off. "So anyways." Alex said.

"What was that again you where bullied all the time?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was by three guys one was a junior and two senior years." Alex said mumbling.

"What happened after the junior left?" I asked.

"He didn't..." Alex whispered.

"Oh oh sorry I-I didn't mean to ask what about the seniors?" I asked.

"They didn't Either .." Alex mumbled.

"Ummm I don't want to know why or how then." I said I then checked the time it was 6:10 am.

"So when does the bus come?" Alex says.

"In like five more minutes it won't take long." I said.

"See you around Irene take care in that shit hole." Alex said running off.

 _ **Five minutes pass by the driver stops the bus at my stop I get onto the bus and am greeted by a smiling bus driver.**_

"Hello Irene how are you?" said.

"Hello and I'm doing fine." I said to before sitting down.

 _ **After the next twenty minutes my bus driver picks up half the route till my enemy gets on her name happens to be Balthild she is one of the popular rich kids as usual they're snobby, spoiled, snappy, and some to me are sluts. She has blonde hair with green eyes she has long hair past her waist she happened to be wearing a pink t-shirt with pink jeans and pink UGGS. All you could see on her face was a shit ton of eyeliner, eye shadow, Mascara, Lipstick, and Blush I hate makeup. Well except for eyeliner that was the only acceptation she walked past me good she didn't do anything. A couple minutes pass by and she comes up spilling her drink on me.**_

"Whoops sorry I didn't know the lid was open." Balthild giggled.

 _ **I ignored her she then put the drink in the trash then she kicked me in the leg repeatedly then she grabbed me by the arm her nails digging into my skin. Yes I know it's not possible you are wearing a hoodie well no the bitch punctured a hole in my Soul Eater hoodie.**_

"Bitch you shouldn't ignore me." She complained.

"Maybe you should leave me alone." I said politely.

"Maybe I don't want to." She said to me getting in a fighting stance.

"I don't think you should do that." I said before she swung a fist at me as I dodged.

"I think I want to." She said trying to throw another swing at me as I grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said pulling her arm back as I kicked her knees as they buckled.

 _ **The students seemed fascinated not once in my life have I fought back but this time something told me to fight her maybe I'll get expelled off the bus if I do so. Never once have a fought somebody I've let her beat me my whole life my eyes went very dark green students gasped in excitement.**_

"Do it do it do it do it!" They chanted happily.

 _ **I started losing my concentration my vision blurred I heard a crunch then screams I heard glass shatter. I was moving somewhere I couldn't tell where then my memory cleared my vision came back to me I was at home I went upstairs changed my pants the pastas went somewhere apparently. I then went to my Tron bike I then drove it to school with my Tron helmet men gasped in excitement especially jocks from the football team I yesterday bought a VIP parking spot. I parked in that spot chained my bike to a heavy thing no one could lift but me. I then walked into the school to home room apparently I arrived earlier than my bus I took a seat in the back my home room teacher was writing on the board something for his students for first block. The bell went off everyone filed into class except for the bitch Balthild didn't appear in her seat they did the announcements then the bell rang for first block. I got up and went to English with she was humming happily till I heard a ding sound on her computer about one of the students.**_

"Oh my god I hope he is okay!" said.

"What happened?" One said.

"Nicholas' bus got broken down." said.

"Oh that's what happened." Another said.

 _ **I took Nicholas' work and did it for him I knew it would be hours before they got a bus to pick them up. Wait wasn't it my bus he rode on oh my god it was my bus he rode on I felt sorry but I didn't know what I did when I got angry soon enough it was third block gossip got around.**_

"Didn't she break Balthild's arm?" One said.

"Yea she did she had texted me about it." Another said.

"I heard she got angry and popped the tires." The other one said.

 _ **I walked into my German class yes I was taking German again the fourth and final year. Finally Nicholas walked in he seemed paralyzed he was wearing his casual clothing a black t-shirt, black jeans black shoes, with a military style haircut I handed him his work he thanked me I started learning gosh everyone seemed so on edge today what did people know what did they find out. All of a sudden my phone got a notification from YouTube it's titled "Girls Fight." I'm sure it was normal afterwards we were allowed to get on our devices. I then clicked on it YouTube opened up it was Balthild and me fighting then it explained everything my tentacles where out I shattered the cameras except for the kid's phone same with the windows, and I had popped the tires to the bus. It had over a million views on it some peoples comments were. Holy shit the supernatural is real. by SwagHomeBoy Oh my god she reminds me of the Slender-man family. by CreepypastaFangirl Her eyes are scary they are really green they don't even look real. By Skitkid HoLy MoThErFuCk *Fangirls*. By Gamzee Makara Well looks like I have to hack into the Internet to save my ass later on before shit escalates worse lunch finally came around I saw my best friend her name was Sakura she was born with silver hair with a emo haircut she had a wonderful set of green eyes she was wearing her favorite My Chemical Romance t-shirt, with star jeans, and black converse I then pounced on her.**_

"Holy shit Irene get off me get off me!" Sakura squealed.

"Sorry Sakura but I missed you so much~" I said getting off of her.

"Thanks Irene by the way I saw that video on YouTube is it real that you have green tentacles?" Sakura whispered.

"You are welcome and maybe they are real maybe they aren't honestly I'm forbidden to tell anyone." I said to then got our lunch Nicholas sat by us he is one of my friends I think still I hope so. He still looked horrified of me when I spoke he flinched.

"So how'd your day go Sakura?" I asked.

"It was fine that video enlightened me very much." Sakura said I thought how could a video like that enlighten someone.

"How can I fighting someone enlighten someone like that, that is just sick and vile." I said.

"Well you taught the bitch a lesson that enlightened me except for the tentacle part..." Nicholas said.

"Well it was an accident I promise it won't happen aga-"I was cut off.

"Irene Fujimoto to the principal's office please." The voice off the intercom spoke.

"She's coming!" Said the Vice Principal .

 _ **I got up then took my stuff and went up to the Principal's Office of course was sitting there of course she didn't look happy at all she had short red hair with brown eyes she stood at about 5'4 weighing average she was in a pant-suit it was a god awful pastel pink same with the shoes I was going to puke. She pointed towards the seat so I assumed she wanted me to sit down I set my stuff down and took a seat.**_

"The bus driver said you were expelled from her route for the rest of this year." said.

"I don't care about that I've got my own vehicle now." I said.

"Also you have to pay the damage to the tires, windows, and cameras." said.

"I don't have to pay crap and you all can rot in hell for letting her get away with beating me up." I said.

"Well fine then you'll make it up with detention for two weeks." said.

"I honestly don't care." I said.

"Alright then now please leave my office I have important things to do." said.

"Bye." I said getting up picking my stuff up exiting.

 _ **I walked through the office right before the exit was 's office his office looked neat he had photos of his wife and kids hanging up on the walls.**_

"Hey Irene can I see you for a moment?" said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Come into my office." said."

Alright then." I said walking in taking a seat.

"I know she probably told you that you were expelled off of the bus. I remember when I was in this high school as a student I got expelled off the bus too heck I even almost got expelled from the school in general." said. "Anyways you are the best student here so far so don't let anyone tell you otherwise you have had a 5.0 GPA since your freshmen year here." said.

"I thank you very much for your wise advice and your confidence in me." I said.

"You are very welcome you are allowed to be in my office whenever you want or need some alone time." said.

"I'm very honored ." I said.

 _ **wasn't your average everyday bad ass principal but he was okay in a good way he had brown hair with red highlights on the tips of his buzz cut he had brown eyes. A short well groomed beard he was about 5'7 in height he looked a little underweight he was wearing a red dress shirt with a tie that had music notes on it he wore black pants which commented the red. He wore black dress shoes he also wore a class ring that had his graduation year on it I couldn't tell the year of his class ring because I wasn't really paying any attention to the tiny object on his finger. The bell rang for fourth block I picked up my stuff slung it over my shoulder and said goodbye to soon after fourth block the school bell for the end of the day had rang I then picked up my stuff slung it over my shoulder and ran outside note everyone was leaving to the bus ramp I thought I saw a tall figure with a white hoodie with red spots on it the person looked to have black chard hair oh my god Jeff was on my school property holy shit I looked past Jeff another figure behind him. This figure wore a dark blue hoodie he wore a dark blue mask with no eye sockets just black and black stuff gushed out of it I assumed he was Eyeless Jack I then ran towards my bike got on it then started it taking off at the proper school limit then when I was near my area I sped up like sixty miles per hour shit if they got a hold of me they'd kill me. I literally arrived on my property to see Hoodie and Masky frolicking in the grass of the front yard I parked**_ _**my bike in the garage with the truck then ran to the front yard towards them.**_

"Oh my fucking god I saw them I literally saw them!" I said panicking.

"Saw who?" Masky had asked.

"Jeff the Killer andEyeless Jack on school property they're after me at school too now!" I said.

"Dude Irene chill out we'll get a team assembled to protect you at school." Hoodie said.

"Now I have to delete that damned video off of the internet of me releasing my anger and my tentacles coming out." I complained walking inside.

 _ **Liu apparently wasn't here some of the others were I just walked up the stairs to my bedroom opening the door I plopped down on the bed then**_ _**pulled my computer out from under it. I then pulled up the lid to the computer pressing the turn on button. My computer was expensive it was an Alien computer yeah one of those one thousand dollar computers I then logged in on my profile I then clicked Google Chrome it loaded. I then typed in YouTube as it finished loading I typed in the name of the video bringing it up I then opened my computer's hacking system as I just typed in a bunch of numbers and codes onto YouTube it was easy to hack YouTube. Finally the video was gone I checked everywhere of course then started deleting it off of other social media like Twitter, Twitch, and other things soon enough the video was gone. I also crashed the PlayStation network to make sure the video wasn't on their ether same with the Xbox live network I made sure it'd crashed them for a week. I then went back in and crashed the internet in general for a week also now no one will be able to do anything for a week except for watch television. I turned on the news to my surprise guess what the morons noticed the internet was crashed and the networks with it. They also found out PlayStation network and Xbox live network was also crashed this will make people insane. Also they'd said there has been a bunch more murders in the area I was assuming the pastas on the bad side were looking for me. I'm sure everything will be fine as long as I know what I'm doing and where I'm going I then turned off my computer, my television, and my cable box. I'm going to go out to that so called haunted park down the street it seems amusing I then grabbed out two pieces of paper then wrote one on the bed and put one on the door. The Notes said: Hey everyone gone out for a walk to that haunted park down the street I've brought a pocket knife with me just in case something happens since I know they're after me. I will be back home in two hours don't worry about me I'm eligible to take care of myself**_ _**bye~ I then walked downstairs nobody was here Hoodie and Masky weren't frolicking in the yard no more odd no one would leave me alone or home alone I grabbed my Attack On Titan hoodie and put it on. I then grabbed my earbuds and my phone putting them in my pocket with the pocket knife in the one next to it. I then grabbed my house keys then went outside locking the door to the house everything is normally locked I then grabbed my skateboard then skated down towards the haunted park right outside of my neighborhood no one was here I then picked up my skateboard and sat down on a swing. I swung back and forth I heard voices then I saw auras everywhere ghosts of children, teenagers, and young adults alike were around the area.**_

"Hello there." A little ghost girl said.

"Hello." I replied. "How did you die?" I asked.

"I was out here at the park I was nine years old when I died. It was a man who killed me he wore a dark blue hoodie, with no eyes, he wore a mask that dripped out black stuff, and he wore converse shoes." The little ghost girl replied.

"Eyeless Jack... he murdered you did he murder anyone else here?" I asked.

"Yes many of us about forty percent of us ghosts were murdered by him. Another person also killed another forty percent of us his name is Jeff the Killer the other twenty percent were just unfortunate people murdered by other people." The little ghost girl said.

"This is not good when do they come around this area?" I asked.

"Around somewhere between six at night and twelve in the morning." The little ghost girl said.

 _ **I then looked at my phone it was 3:30 good they won't come after me at all for now then I put it away the ghost girl took a seat on the swing next to me. Her aura was a bright vibrant color she was smiling of course she had long hair past her waist she wore a nice dress for someone who was nine years old it was quiet revealing of her chest.**_

"Jeff has visited the park a lot more lately talking about a girl named Irene. I've heard him say how she was so pretty that he wanted to kill his brother to have her." The little ghost girl said.

"Well my name happens to be Irene I'm not going to lie to a nine year old." I said.

"That's cool I knew I would have met you some time I mean I'm so excited!" The little ghost girl exclaimed.

"Well I knew you would meet someone I'm happy for you it was nice to get out for once." I said.

"Hmm that's odd the air just shifted something isn't right you must leave they're coming." The little ghost girl said.

"Alright bye nice seeing you I promise I'll come back when I can." I said grabbing my stuff then I hopped on my skateboard and skateboarded off towards the house.

 _ **As I skateboarded onto the sidewalk of my property the air was really bad I didn't feel so well then my stomach got queasy I then grabbed the key to my house I then ran to the door step panicking while trying to get the key into the key hole. All of a sudden a sharp knife went past my head right into my door the hair on the back of my skin rose.**_

"Hey there sweet thing what's wrong?" It was Jeff the Killer's voice.

"...It's none of your business where I'm going." I said.

"Well you aren't going anywhere now." He said grabbing his knife.

 _ **All of a sudden I was being lifted up I screamed then grabbed out my pocket knife stabbing him multiple times but no wince or painful reaction came. I then kicked, screamed, and tried sheathing my tendrils, but nothing worked.**_

"LIU, LIU, LIU!" I screamed for Liu but he didn't come to my rescue.

"They're not here I already checked the house." Jeff said.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"You put her down now!" A voice boomed then smoke appeared Slender-man was here.

"Uncle help me!" I said.

"Oh this is gonna be fun Slender." Jeff said putting me down as I ran towards Uncle.

 _ **Jeff then ran towards Slender-man with his knife pulled out as Slender-man's tendrils darted towards Jeff as they wrapped around Jeff's legs and arms. Jeff of course cut a couple of Slender-man's tendrils off I heard rustling in the bushes as I saw Jane come out I thought Alex had killed her he did! My tendrils then forcefully came out automatically my eyes turned completely green as I fought her. I heard multiple snapping noises then I was snapped back to reality as my eyes went back to normal and my tendrils went back into my back. Jane's head was detached from her body blood all over my hands, my shirt, my jacket, my pants, and my shoes I then kicked her head at Jeff as he screamed Slender-man puts him down then he runs to pick up Jane's head and body then he leaves.**_

"Hmm excellent job I think you properly killed her this time." Slender-man said using his telepathy his mouth was of course shut again.

"Yeah don't mention this to anyone." I said in my head using telepathy. "Anyways where is everyone?" I said in my head using telepathy again.

"I won't mention it to anyone and some of them are recovering from the attack earlier here they're at the Mansion." Slender-man said using telepathy.

"Can we teleport to your Mansion then?" I said using telepathy.

"Sure." Slender-man said using telepathy as he picked me up, we then teleported to the Mansion.

 _ **We looked to be in an office with a spinning chair stuff was scattered everywhere Slender-man then used one of his tentacles to push me out of the room as another tentacle pulled the door shut. I sighed then walked down the stairs I saw a figure on the couch with brown hair I walked up to make sure it was Liu and not Masky or Eyeless Jack. It was Liu I then lifted him up because he was in a deep sleep then sat down and lightly set him down on my lap as I watched him sleep. So adorable when asleep but a pain in the ass while awake Hoodie and Masky were probably recovering in their room Hatsune was probably healing in an extra room Ticci was probably in his room as of the rest too. Maybe I should've packed some clothes seeing as I cannot stay home all of a sudden a loud noise happened in Slenderman's office Liu pushed his face into my breasts then nuzzled them I blushed tomato red. He looks to be asleep he gets away with this one sighs in head then uses abilities.**_

"Yo Uncle Slender you okay?" I used telepathy up to his Office.

"I'm fine a certain vision I didn't like happened and wow your powers are very strong." He replies with telepathy from his office.

 _ **Slender-man's Vision:Sexual Offender-man stand's over his niece her head decapitated from her body Slender-man is mad at his brother he then uses one of his sharp finger's piercing it to form a mouth as he screams aggressively as he runs at his brother in an attacking stance. Vision Ends**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V: After using telepathy with my uncle everything got silent Liu every now and then would nuzzle my breasts in his sleep. He's probably having a very sexually active dream right now I looked over his wounds they look like Jeff had attacked him again. If this is going to become a problem I should just bring Liu to school with me so that he wouldn't get attacked repeatedly by Jeff plus the officer there would attack Jeff wouldn't he? I mean he is a violent killer and if he brought out his knife the officer would be stuck using force to protect us students. I then lightly picked up Liu then set him lightly back down on the couch I then took off my bloody hoodie and covered him partially up with it. It was time to explore my Uncle's house I then headed to an area with a door it had a dining table I continued onward to find the kitchen I then back tracked to the living room I then saw a figure in the living room playing a kid's game it looked like a game for nine year olds. I then walked towards the area to see a little girl with a stuffed the animal playing the game she had red hair and green eyes she had scars.**_

"Hello my name is Sally." Sally said.

"Hello and my name is Irene." I said.

"I miss Eyeless Jack so much I cannot believe he chose to go with Sexual Offender-man including Jeff." Sally said with a bitter distaste.

"So they did live in the mansion." I said.

"Yes but they took most of their stuff sadly." Sally said.

"Well soon maybe they'll accept the fact that I maybe not all that bad." I said.

"The reason Jeff left is because Slender brought Liu to the mansion afterwards Liu and Slender started to go on killing sprees together. Jeff was Slender's killing buddy when Liu took that away he left that's when Splendor came around more often afterwards EJ wasn't acting right he started to feel uncomfortable and decided to go on his own to explore the world." Sally said.

"That explains a lot but I cannot believe they left the United States to stalk me all the way in the United Kingdom." I said.

"Yeah about that your not in London no more you see Slender's mansion is in the United States so they'll eventually find out you aren't there no more and probably look all over the place then leave to come back to the United States." Sally said.

"Well if it protects my friend's then I will probably stay here I don't need them getting hurt ether." I said.

"Slender says you are his niece is this true?" Sally asks.

"Yes I'm his niece I'm also Splendor's daughter." I said.

"Cool do you want to play this game with me?" Sally asked.

"No not right now I'm just you know getting used to the area." I said.

"It's understandable well you can camp out in a extra room." Sally said.

"Alright and how'd Alex become what he was?" I asked.

"Oh him he really doesn't socialize much but by the sounds of it he lost his girlfriend that is all I know." Sally said.

"Does he live here?" I asked.

"No but he visits every now and then I mean he has his own place like Jeff." Sally said.

"What type of place does Jeff have?" I questioned.

"Well from what I've heard from Liu, Slender, and Ben that Jeff has a shitty house in the woods some where with a pond supposedly water made the pond." Sally said.

"Well okay I'm not searching for his house anyways sounds horrid." I said.

"Well I'm happy you are here I feel much safer now." Sally said.

"That's good." I said.

"Yeah I warn you though if you run into a green man with no eyes, a hat, with a cape up to his ears don't and I mean don't make any sort of deal with him. His name happens to be Zalgo he has minions like Jane who also betrayed him apparently Sexual Offender-man has some sort of bounty on your head that has interested many pastas." Sally said.

"Well I'm surprised I'm not getting attacked as badly I must be a minor threat to some then. " I said.

"Nah you really aren't a threat now, but most will probably think you are sexy which will distract them which is a good thing." Sally said.

"Yeah that's funny, but distractions are good well I'll chat with you later." I said curling up on the couch as I made my self fit in between Liu and the couch.

 _ **Some where in Irene's dream...I seemed to be in the middle of the woods in an area near the United Kingdom a.k.a England my home. I saw a cabin peering through a set of trees I decided to scope around I then peered through the window. I saw multiple figures like Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Sexual Offender-man, and a couple of unknown figures. I then ducked quickly so they wouldn't notice me I closed my eyes then let my hearing do the extra tricks.**_

"That bitch killed Jane!" I heard Jeff scream.

"I'm sure she'll re-" Eyeless Jacks words were cut off.

"NO SHE FUCKING WON'T SHE KILLED HER KILLED HER SHE IS COMPLETELY DEAD!" Jeff screamed.

"That's one person less to care about then." I heard a voice like Sexual Offender-man's.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! SHE IS DEAD TO ME IRENE IS DEAD TO ME!" Jeff screams punching a hole in the wall.

"I'm going to kill her." Suicidal Squidward all got in an argument then decided to describe how they'd kill me I then kept note of it then silently crawled then got up silently running with stealth and stamina.

 _ **Wait was I running faster than Jeff? I was I then noticed how fast I was running when I saw the auto part shop I then ran inside. It was a bad idea I turned to find my friend that works there eyes ripped out including his tongue and intestines it was of course Nicholas I choked back sobs.**_

"Irene everything is going to be fine I maybe dead I may not be dead in the real world. Remember this is just a dream a terrible dream. I will always be there including Aalif he's okay." Nicholas says.

"If you are not dead is there a chance I could save you?" I asked.

"That depends on time Irene." Nicholas said.

Dream Ends.

I darted up from the couch Liu was still asleep I was sweating really badly I hurriedly grabbed my jacket I then opened a portal to Nicholas' house I then saw him alive sitting at his desktop typing away in his bedroom.

"Nicholas you need to come with me your life is in danger." I said.

"I cannot just leav-" He said but was cut off.

"I don't care pack now! I'm getting Sakura too so hurry it up." I said he began packing everything quickly.

 _ **Soon afterwards we went to get Sakura portal style of course I told her the same thing I told Nicholas after she had packed we portaled back to Slender-man's Mansion in a spare bedroom.**_

"Can you explain why we had to pack quickly and how are we in danger?" Nicholas asked.

"The thing called Creepypasta yea they're kinda real my uncle is Slender-man and Sexual Offender-man while my dad is Splendor-man. As crazy as it sounds my uncle Sexual Offender-man wants me dead so he has this bounty on my head so almost every pasta want's me dead except the people in this mansion. They're technically protecting me I had a dream that Laughing Jack had murdered you Nicholas in my favorite parts store so I flipped out and woke up to come get you all because I was scared." I said.

"Wow that is very detailed for something short it is at least nice to care about me Irene." Nicholas said.

"I'm glad you came to get me by the sounds of it you need some help to bad we aren't pastas and cannot help you without dying." Sakura said.

"Yea so if you are wondering the green tentacles are real, but they are a protection mechanism that triggers in my body. It's difficult to explain it happens when I'm in danger or I feel like I'm in danger technically I'm but I'm safer here than at home Jeff the Killer punctured a hole in my door with his knife." I said

"Dude I've seen that creeper around my house at night he was mowing my lawn at 2 in the morning. Thank god everything was shut and locked that day or my family would've died." Sakura said.

"I'll be letting Liu and Alex get to that later Sakura they'll kill him eventually or this bounty will be lifted. He'll probably come home eventually including Eyeless Jack." I explained more.

"So until then we wait here I guess?" Sakura says.

"Yup you two will share this room there is a couch over there." I pointed towards the couch near the bed."One will be camping on that while the other in the bed." I said.

"Sounds fine with us." Both of them replied as so Nicholas took a nap on the couch while Sakura the bed.

 _ **I decided to leave when they took their naps I started walking down the hall till I felt a figure pull me back onto their pelvis which they had a boner as the figure nipped my ear I slightly moaned.**_

"Hi baby how's it going?" It was Liu.

"Keep your boner to yourself please." I said.

"Come on you liked it the first time." Liu said.

"..." I couldn't find words because I was blushing to hard.

"Speechless again aren't we?" Liu says.

"Shut up stop teasing me." I said.

 _ **He turned me around pulling me into a kiss pushing me up against the wall with a firm kiss.**_

"EHM!" A voice boomed in both of our heads guess who it was Slender-man my uncle of course.

"Sorry sir your niece is so tempting like candy." Liu said picking me up bridal style.

"You better not be up to kinky things again Liu." Slender said with telepathy.

"I won't I promise." Liu said before carrying me downstairs.

"I see he doesn't like the so called kinky things." I said.

"You are his niece so yeah it does make sense that he doesn't like them." Liu said as he smirked.

 _ **Something happened after Liu got to the bottom of the stairs it seemed to come from my memory something I had forgotten or was it lost? It seemed to be when I was eleven years old, but how did it come back? I was on the swing set my step dad had bought I was in a long green dress with a pair of green tights and green shoes. My hair was completely up in a ponytail I was wearing green makeup. I saw an eleven year old boy he had purple eyes with rainbow hair. Another eleven year old boy stood next to him he had red eyes with rainbow hair he had a manicure. Another figure stood next to them a feminine one she also looked to be eleven she had blue hair and blue eyes. Wait that cannot be them they disappeared years ago like three years ago. It was my greatest group of friends James Phillip, Joshua Phillip, and Lilly Bascord. It was the day before my first year of high school I was watching the news with my step dad and Aalif. It flashed across the screen that three teenagers about to go into high school went missing then their images flashed across the screen it was them. In my shock and disbelief I ran upstairs locked the door to my room I cried all night. My step dad had tried to get in to calm me down, but it didn't work I went to the first day of high school without any sleep. I was being shaken after this vision.**_

"Irene? Irene! Irene are you okay honey?!" Liu said.

"Huh yeah Liu I'm fine." I said as I kissed his lips.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Liu asked with concern.

"I'm sure I'll be fine I'm a big girl now." I said to him.

 _ **Liu then set me down on the ground my shoes were touching the floor this upcoming Saturday will be my seventeenth birthday party, but what hurt me most was that today was the first day of high school which meant yesterday marked another year my actual friends went missing. I then sighed as I just remembered that Liu almost tried killing me the day they actually went missing I then slouched and walked over to the couch.**_

 _ **Liu's P.O.V: I set Irene down on the ground as her feet safely planted the floor secretly I already knew what she was thinking about. Her seventeenth birthday in which I almost killed her yesterday I then saw her slouch and walk over to the couch I hate when she looks like this. I went over to sit next to her as I did the dumbest thing I could think of (movie wise) I yawned and wrapped my arm around her neck as she rested her head on my chest. I'm assuming it worked cause she fell for it or maybe she just actually needed some cuddling. I kissed her head multiple times because I could tell she was thinking of something I hope this actually gets her mind off of things. I mean it could be worse especially since I woke up from a terrible nightmare I couldn't imagine losing Irene.**_

 _ **Liu's P.O.V(Again): As I was also thinking I felt her heart beat slow down she had fallen asleep. I saw a figure dart past the window I swore I saw a blue haired girl wearing a hoodie pass by in the woods? Then I saw two male figures dart by how oddly strange then I saw Slender-man come down the stairs as he opened the door the three figures darted by up the stairs. I opened my mouth to say something, but Slender put a tentacle up to his mouth like he was saying shhh don't say a word. I lightly picked up Irene then set her on the couch and I headed upstairs with Slender I never met them, but apparently he knows them.**_

"Liu I wanted to introduce you to Irene's real friends." Slender used telepathy.

"Okay then Slender." I said.

"This is Lilly, James, and Joshua I had them run away when they were younger right before they hit high school." Slender said with telepathy

."Hello Lilly,James, and Joshua." I said quietly in a whisper so Irene couldn't hear.

"Hi there!" Lilly said in a excited tone which was in a whisper.

"Hello to you also." Both of the boys replied in a whisper.

"You guys this is Liu." Slender said with telepathy as it went through all their heads.

"Nice to meet ya Liu." Lilly whispered.

"Yeah nice to meet you Liu." Both the boys whispered.

"Nice to meet you all too." I said.

 _ **The next minute all three of them scattered down the hallway into guest bedrooms. I heard the doors silently shut.**_

"You know she has her human friends here too right?" I whispered.

"Yeah and her real friends have been pastas for a while now." Slender said. "And they're also staying here for a couple of nights." Slender said again all with telepathy.

"Does she even know they're alive?" I whispered.

"No sadly she does not know they're alive just yet. It'll be a surprise for her seventeenth birthday." Slender said.

"Isn't that where her powers will get stronger?" I whispered.

"Yes usually when becoming an adult they kick in for our family or sometimes when we are younger. She's managed to control it or she just didn't know she had it so she could have a normal life, but it isn't normal for her anymore which she knows this she'll never have a normal life no more." Slender said.

"Well my family didn't have problems until Jeff went insane and I became homicidal so technically our lives weren't normal no more ether. At least she has had a normal life in which she didn't know about her abilities and we already know she won't have a normal life no more." I whispered."No matter the cause please if anything happens to the rest of my family or the pastas please protect her." Slender said."I will surely try my best to do so I wouldn't be able to control my insanity any longer than I have. It feels nice to at least have it go away for long periods of time." I whispered."I understand how you feel Liu, but anyways I have some research to do on other people." Slender said.

 _ **Liu's P.O.V**_

 _ **Slender had walked off to his study or whatever you want to call it when I went back downstairs Irene had went missing. I found a note on the table from Irene. The Note Said: Gone to detention for telling my principal to rot in hell I'll be back in three hours at the least also I have to do this for two whole weeks. Bye~Well it's three o'clock right now her detention starts now she gets out of school at two usually so now I have to wait till six for her to come back to the mansion. I haven't seen Alex in quiet a while ether I wonder what that rascal is up to right now I tried to turn on the cable box and the television. It didn't work so I just shut it all off went over to a closet opened the door and found a radio that required batteries not like those new ones where you can just plug them into a wall to charge I turned on the radio. The report said all networks were down including all cable companies due to a major crash they think it was a hacker. Then I hear something about an early murder that somebody's face had been chopped off with a butcher knife they think it was mass murderer Alex Slick. Well of course it was Alex he always carries a butcher knife around he's like the anti-Jeff the Killer he definitely doesn't look anything like Jeff at all though. Plus Alex and me have something in common not other than our brother like relationship we both want to kill Jeff the Killer. Another thing is if he comes anywhere near Irene I'll fucking kill him especially if he hurts her which is where I'm sweet at also known as my weak spot.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V: I was sitting in the classroom for detention of course everyone was scared of me because when I walked in most of them got up in which they pushed their desks back against the wall. Most of them tried hiding behind their hoodies or backpacks from me apparently probably the whole United Kingdom saw my out burst thanks asshole for exposing me to the whole world.**_

 _ **~Eventually three hours pass by as Irene finds a place outside of the school in which nobody is watching as she opens a portal to Slender's mansion she steps through as so the portal closes on the side of her school. Irene walks through the void as she steps out it closes~**_

 _ **All of a sudden I get tackled as I'm on top of Liu his beautiful blue eyes staring up at me I lean down to kiss his lips they taste like salt. I then get up afterwards I pull him up really fast into a hug three hours of detention is enough I smell bacon coming from the kitchen the aroma is very strong.**_

"You missed me that much huh my little sugar?" Liu said.

"Yes I did, but what's that wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen?" I asked curiously.

"Slender is cooking breakfast for dinner he says it is your favorite." Liu said.

"Why hell yes it is my favorite! Is it almost done?!" I said.

"Dinner is ready my children!" Slender says to everyone.

 _ **I literally felt a breeze then I was in the kitchen Liu comes in shocked and pale white. The rest join us in the kitchen as Alex comes in from the front door because we all know his footsteps he changes his clothes and comes into the kitchen. Liu is still pale and silent for some odd reason it's not that bad.**_

"So Liu why so shocked?" Alex asks curious.

"S-she jumped over my head l-like i-it was nothing." Liu says as a faint glomp can be heard.

"I jumped over your head?" I scratched my head curiously.

"Apparently is what he said." Masky said.

"Man I'm hungry." Hoodie said.

"Well then eat I didn't make this for a display case." Slender said.

 _ **We all made our plates sure enough though I finished first I just kept grabbing more I then ate it. I then made two extra plates then quickly went upstairs into Sakura's and Nicholas's room that they were staying in apparently they had woken up.**_

"Breakfast for dinner!" I squealed handing them their plates.

"This looks delicious!" Sakura exclaimed holding her plate in her hand.

"It looks excellent and it tastes great!" Nicholas said as he just finished his bacon.

"My uncle made it as in Slender." I said.

"Well then compliments to the chef then!" Nicholas said.

"Yes tell him we said thank you if he knows we are here." Sakura said.

"I surely will when I get the chance to." I said.

 _ **Slender's P.O.V:**_

 _ **As I watched Irene eating with the rest of the family I felt like smiling, but without a face I couldn't smile as she packed up the last two plates I hurriedly made three rushing upstairs silently opening Lilly's room door she silently took the plate thanking me. James and Joshua where together hanging out so I handed them their plates they also thanked me silently. Soon enough their doors shut silently as I walked down the hallway I encountered Irene.**_

"Hey uncle Slender I wanted to tell you that I had some guests staying over." Irene said.

"I know about Sakura and Nicholas no need to fret I know you are protecting them because I don't know how they'd react as well as you know." I said.

"Well they say compliments to the chef and that it was delicious." Irene said as she hugged me tightly.

"Well they're very welcome for the meal." I said.

"It's great to have a nice uncle who cares for me." Irene said she let me go and walked off.

 _ **The thought that I've gone all sweet and soft for my niece as well as other nieces I've had in life, but if any of them hurt her I'll kill them all. I don't care if I even hate her with every lasting fiber in my body I would still kill them just for her because it would hurt my younger brother to see his baby girl dead.**_

 _ **A Couple days later the weekend finally came as I who was now seventeen woke up in Slender-man's mansion in my spare bedroom today was the day my mom had given birth to me. As usual I would've woken up with Liu, but he wasn't here I got up checked the time 9:00 a.m. Saturday August 22, 2015 time goes by when you spend time with the people you love. All of a sudden a boom sound went off in my room as powdered smoke appeared in my room I started coughing and gagging.**_

"Now stop your gagging and coughing child." A voice said in my head.

"W-who are you?!" I yelled while again coughing and gagging.

"I'm Trender-man you can call me Trendy." Trender-man said with telepathy as the smoke disappeared.

"What do you want?" I said coughing and gasping.

"We are going shopping~" Trendy said in sing song voice in telepathy my eyes widen.

"Nooo never!" I said bolting to the door, but he teleported there.

"Yes we are~" Trendy said in telepathy picking me up while in my pajamas.

 _ **All of a sudden we teleported to a mall I was paranoid because I was still in my pajamas and my red hair was a mess. He just handed me an arm full of clothing to 'try' on I was aggravated I went into the changing room and changed out into a green dress which touched the floor it had laces and bows. I came out of the changing room then did a small spin.**_

"It's so fabulous and it suits your eyes." Trendy said with telepathy.

"Well then we are done here." I said.

"No no Irene we are buying you at least ten pairs of clothes before we leave this store." Trendy said in telepathy.

 _ **I stomped back into the changing room taking off the dress lightly, easily, and slowly not to tear anything on it because I kind of liked it. Then I picked up what is believed to be a red pantsuit I guess I liked it as well I walked out of the changing room with the pantsuit on showing him, his two tentacles came out and made a clapping sound. I then put on another dress after taking the pantsuit off this time it was down to my knees it was a blue color I came out of the changing room this time and he used telepathy to do a whistle I then shook my head blushing in embarrassment going back in the changing room. After seven more changes and showings to Trender-man we finally checked out even though we were in the same store he pulled out a hair brush quickly brushing my hair. He then carries the stuff in his tentacles then carries me to a nail salon getting me a manicure/pedicure soak then they paint my nails the same color as the dress. After that yet again Trendy pays for it which annoys the shit out of me then he picks me up carrying the stuff as well into a hair salon dear god someone help me. He sets me down in a chair as the barber comes up she's a lady who's at least 4'5 foot with lavender dyed hair a little past her shoulders.**_

"What haircut would you like today miss?" she asks.

"I guess a little bit of a feathery hair cut a little down past my shoulders." I replied.

"Alright that's a scene haircut I can do that." She says.

"Don't you have something to be doing?" I said to Trendy with a death glare.

"Oh yeah now I remember!~" Trendy said with telepathy as he disappears with my stuff in a cloud of smoke.

 _ **Third Persons P.O.V:**_

 _ **Somewhere at the Slender-man's mansion everyone is setting up for Irene's surprise birthday party Trendy puts her dress in her room on a mannequin so she could put it on later he then ironed her other clothing then neatly folded it and put it in her dresser. Everything was going perfect the decorations were all green her favorite color as well as the frosting on her cake all types of sodas were everywhere then there was cheesecake for Masky and Hoodie. They'd also made her a breakfast birthday dinner because it was four in the afternoon and they had a way to keep it warm till after five. Most of the Slender family was there except for Offender-man. Most of them asked why he wasn't there so Slender and Splendor took the rest of the Slender-man family except for Offender to a more private room to explain in full detail why. Most of them cringed, whined, complained, or got really agitated finding out that one of their relatives was starting a war without no good reason at all on another family member. After it was over they fled the room going back to decorating the party would be starting soon and someone would have to go get Irene her dad Splendor decided to go get her.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V**_

 _ **I was finished with my haircut my dad Splendor appeared he picked me up as he smiled we then teleported into my room.**_

"Put the dress on and those shoes." Dad says cheerfully as he leaves.

"Uhhh okay?" I said he probably didn't hear me I put the dress on I zipped it up and put the green shoes on.

I came downstairs to find it dark in the room I was at the bottom of the steps I hurriedly used a tentacle to turn on the light.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Irene!" Everyone said.

"Thank you!" I said in surprise.

 _ **Slender-man wasn't there huh? Then I heard someone coming down the stairs I turn to look to see Slender-man then as he moves from the stairs there is three figures Lilly, James, and Joshua. Tears started falling down my face they had finally made it down the last step as all three of them smiled.**_

"Hey no need to be crying on your birthday girl!" Lilly says excitedly I then hug her.

"Yeah no need to cry!" Joshua says excitedly wiping my tears away.

"Okay let's party!" Splendor says.

 _ **After that we partied, danced, played games, and ate breakfast for dinner it was the best birthday gift I'd ever had I met more of the Slender-man family many of them said they'd be on my side of the war.**_

 _ **It was a day after Irene's birthday everyone noticed that she is now seventeen years of age they hadn't been able to find Irene in London so they decided to head back to head quarters in the United States how they got back? Teleporting of course because of Offender-man now since they got settled down back in their original head quarters a.k.a HQ.**_

"Hey guys I think it's about time we get some new recruits." Offender-man said.

"How are we going to possibly even do that?!" Jeff yells.

"Calm down child I know how to." Offender-man said.

"How?" asked Jeff and Eyeless Jack.

"We send someone into the underworld to get some recruits I'm sure Zalgo won't mind." Offender-man said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Suicidal Squidward & Mickey Mouse said.

"We are going to have to create fliers one for recruits another for putting up a bounty on Irene." Offender-man said.

"Uh I don't think Zalgo will allow a bounty on someone that is up here down there." Eyeless Jack said.

"Well we are going to have to try and see." Offender-man said.

"Alright then who is going to make the fliers?" Jeff questioned.

"I cannot use technology due to static and interference with devices so it would have to be one of you morons." Offender-man said.

 _ **After that he probably teleported into his office who knows well it looks like Jeff is going to be stuck doing the fliers and Eyeless Jack we will call him EJ for short will have to do the bounty fliers. Both of them sat at the computers opening photoshop xD they murdered two people and stole their computers which had photoshop. They sat for an hour before they could come up with something Jeff's mind started working first as he randomly found a picture of all the pastas in anime form he pushed the image to the back. The flier said: "Looking for new recruits for Offender-man's army you will be paid a well price by Offender himself to do some work." Jeff smiled with his permanent smile he hit print the images then it printed out thirty of them. Then EJ finished his the bounty one he found a random photo of Irene somehow on the internet his said "Bounty Wanted Alive Irene Fujimoto Age seventeen has red hair and blue eyes Offender-man would pay a hefty amount of money to keep this person alive." then EJ also printed thirty as well afterwards they then laminated the photos to keep them from getting wet then they teleported to the underworld setting them up. The underworld is for creepypastas who want to live down here so they can go between both worlds if desired afterwards they left back to the human world to hq.**_

"Boss good news both fliers have been set up in the underworld." Jeff said.

"Good job now leave me to my work." Offender-man said.

"Jeff! Offender-man! We have guests!" EJ yelled.

"Yeah now get your bootys down here!" Laughing Jack said a.k.a LJ now.

 _ **They immediately came downstairs to see a couple of people they hadn't seen in years since they were Pokemon Strangled Red, Lost Silver, Creepy Black, and Celebi. It wasn't much at least it was something maybe we would get a little more people later on**_.

"Okay you dweebs I will be paying you for your services at hq and out of hq do you hear me?" Offender-man said.

"We understand." All four of them said.

"So what are you after?" Offender-man said.

"Well we would like to join your army and do that bounty of your's on that girl." SR said.

"Well then welcome I hope you had brought your stuff with you because you will be staying here." Offender-man said.

"Yes we did bring our stuff." SR said.

"Where is our rooms?" LS said.

"EJ show them their rooms." Offender-man said.

"Yes boss!" EJ then saluted and took the four to their rooms.

 _ **Eyeless Jack was getting sick and tired of all the work Offender-man was making him do. Hell though he got shit tons of money when something Offender told him to do got done as well as the others. He came down stairs nobody was there all of a sudden 'his' smoke appeared it was Zalgo.**_

"EXPLAIN THIS BOUNTY!" Zalgo yelled.

"Well you see she has done harm to people and stuff." EJ said.

"I see no harm in a seventeen year old teenager until she is proven violent or to any harm then the bounties can be put back up." Zalgo said handing all thirty papers that he had printed.

"Well alright then Sir Zalgo." EJ said.

"Then good day to you sir." Zalgo said as he disappeared leaving behind smoke.

EJ sighs then puts the bounty papers near his computer he told Offender-man that Zalgo had taken them down he told him about the conversation as well.

"We will eventually get him as an ally as well." Offender-man said.

"Alright then boss." EJ said as Offender-man stuffs EJs jacket pockets with more money.

"Now be off I have more work to do." Offender-man said.

 _ **EJ left the bosses office to go to the underworld to do some shopping he of course hurriedly did it cause he saw his ex-girlfriend Nina enter the store he had to rush the cashier. He then darted off to hq with his new t-shirts as she now appeared at hq to be recruited. He felt like death glaring her now he definitely wanted to go home he missed Sally and her bear Charlie. He quickly darted upstairs when she started screaming his name saying how he was 'hers' well one thing is he isn't 'hers' and she could go die in a hole. He heard Jeff cussing her out because Jeff knew he hated her she bolted upstairs as well he hid in his closet silently as she ran into his room and Jeff pulled her out. Jeff then kicked her down the stairs shutting the door silently he knew he had to escape, but since Offender-man could use telepathy at any time he didn't think anything at all he took a backpack stuffed it with clothing. He then opened the window to his room climbing out running as fast as he could go running... running is all he could d he ran what felt like forever he had ran sixteen miles into another town. The black ooze would occasionally fall down from his face he didn't bother to fix his mask ether keep running so he did. Finally his knees buckled right at the front steps of Slender's mansion home he thought HOME HOME HOME he bolted into the house. Everyone was on the couch even the Irene girl with Jeff's brother Liu.**_

"What are you doing here traitor?" Slender-man's voice boomed.

"I wanted *Gasp* to come *Gasp* Home *Gasp* Nina *Gasp*" EJ said out of breath.

"I'm assuming they recruited Nina and I know you don't like that girl she craaay cray." Slender said.

"Please can I stay here I promise I won't join him ever again." EJ said.

"Yes and can you tell me how many people the have with them?" Slender said.

"Yes I can boss!" EJ said as he told them all the people that had been recruited.

"Damn that's a lot at least we got the rest of the family together to join us." Slender said.

"EJ! I missed you!" Sally said tackling him with Charlie.

"I missed you to Sally." EJ said getting that off of his chest he noticed Ben was missing along with Smile.

"Where's Smile Dog and BEN?" EJ questions.

"They're with Alice." Irene replied.

"Alright then I know who she is LJ been after her like all week." EJ responds.

"Mkay then well let's see." Irene pulled something out of her pocket looking at the time she sighed.

"What?" EJ said.

"She is at work right now so she won't be able to answer." Irene said.

"Alright then you can just call her later." Everyone replied except for her.

 _ **After Jack had busted through the door gasping for air he told us everything we had more people with us than against us then all of a sudden smoke appeared it was exactly the figure Sally described to me weeks ago why was Zalgo here? Of course everyone was out on a killing except for my two human friends Sakura and Nicholas then me.**_

"Z-zalgo?" I said.

"Yes you happen to know me well I know you as well Irene Fujimoto." Zalgo said.

"H-how do you know my first and last name?!" I shouted.

"Well you see your so called 'uncle' had his morons put up a bounty for you. I quickly took them down to see what the problem was and why this was happening." Zalgo said.

 _ **I had to explain to him in full detail what happened from the beginning then he told me I had the right to fight them and he would keep the bounty down after that he just disappeared. I clenched at my chest cowards. I then went online and looked up all those who joined my uncle in this 'war' I then found out their weaknesses as well and what really annoyed the fuck out of them(Sorry no more censored swearing I told you this was for people 16+). All of a sudden giggles from outside could be heard inside assuming they've returned my gazed dropped when I saw EJ holding Lilly's hand I growled as tentacles bolted from my back separating the two.**_

"There will be no PDA also known as public display of affection!" I yelled.

"?" EJ gave me a puzzled look as well as Lilly.

"YOU HEARD ME!" My voice boomed.

"Damn babe calm down." Liu said.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT THING DATING MY BEST FRIEND!" My eyes and tendrils got really dark green then all of a sudden a shattering noise went off as I was brought back to reality.

Slender's glass to a window was now broken and everyone was horrified they all ran except for Slender-man upstairs into their rooms.

'what have I done' I thought.

 _ **I then ran out side not noticing any of my actions wet my face it's wet it's dripping down from my eyes. I lost almost everything first my mother then my brother Aalif my step father Alavi after my step father got locked in the insane asylum my boss fired me I cannot stand this no more. I cannot take this! I was lost, useless, pathetic, and no hope I should've died not my mother not my brother and after my brother my step father. I'm a hot mess all of a sudden I get pierced by a tendril it's black and white just my luck I'm ready to die. It's Offender-man I know it's him he offers me a red rose I smack it out of his hand before he even offers it then the blue I smack it out of his hands as well.**_

"FUCK YOU." I spat.

'someone is grumpy.' he thought.

"GRRR." I said.

'I can fix that temper of yours.' he thought more evilly as a grin appeared on his face.

 _ ***WARNING NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTVIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED THIS STORY WAS MARKED M FOR MATURE FOR A REASON SO PLEASE TURN BACK IF YOU ARE FAINT HEARTED. I DON'T NEED ANY PROBLEMS AS I'VE ALREADY WARNED YOU STILL VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED***_

 _ **After Offender-man had gotten me I had given up Offender-man dragged me to his office.**_

'Kill me.' I thought even though I was strong enough to block them out.

 _ **He then strapped me down to a table I then went into mass panic as his tentacles ripped off my clothes as he took off his.**_

'No! No!' I finally tried squirming.

 _ **He then raped his own niece as her tentacles had tried fighting back puncturing wounds into him as he began bleeding and then afterwards a sudden brawl can be heard downstairs. All of a sudden snap.**_

 _ **Offender-man's P.O.V:**_

 _ **Yes I did the most twisted thing I raped my own niece while she fought back I began to bleed I then snapped her neck. I put my clothes on because of a brawl downstairs I went half way out of the hallway before I heard a sharp piercing scream heh Slender-man my brother I turned around to see him over his raped and now dead niece. All his tentacles shot out at me as more of our family barreled into the place he recruited our family? Then we fought each other Splendor-man's happy face was wiped off to an angry face most of my recruits were knocked out including Jeff and then I see EJ that fucking traitor.**_

'Suffer.' was the only thing Slender-man had said in telepathy then snap.

 _ **Slender-man's P.O.V:**_

 _ **We all raced through the forest looking for Irene when I knew what happened EJ then showed us the hq to the place we all barreled in including our relatives I appear in his office to find Irene naked I use a tentacle to check her pulse no pulse she is dead no she'll be fine she is going to be down in the underworld hopefully she will heal quickly. I still let out a distressed sharp piercing scream as I snap Offender-man's neck after saying.**_

'Suffer.' then I snapped his neck.

 _ **Everyone stops since his recruits are knocked out then my family looks up at me Splendor erases the angry face off his face then draws a question mark. I'd never done this before, but my knees buckled before me a eight foot tall giant as I put my hands up to my face. Everyone notices where my eyes should be glows red as I produce so called 'human tears'. Then a pool of tears surround me I then get back up going into his office unstrapping her and putting her clothes back on. She looked so horrified when she died by then everyone was upstairs Trender's, Splendor's, and the rest of their gazes dropped down to see Irene's body. Splendor then touches her body then quickly erases the question mark to ones with lots of tears. Liu finally made it upstairs as his gaze fell down upon Irene's limp body he started crying as well as the other's. I then picked up her body as we all left I handed her to Splendor when we arrived at my house he put her in her bed.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V:**_

 _ **Not long after what felt like my neck being snapped I arrived here I saw a sign it said: 'Welcome to the Underworld.' shit I'm in hell then I see Zalgo he comes up to me.**_

"Irene why are you here?" Zalgo asks.

"I-i have a bad feeling I think I just died." I said.

"Ah don't worry child everything will be fine you are partially immortal anyways so you will heal it just depends though. It could take days,weeks,months, and probably years to recover." Zalgo said.

"WHAT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT I HAVE TO GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL WALK ACROSS A STAGE TO DO A DAMN SPEECH AND GET MY DIPLOMA!" I said grabbing him by his cape.

"..." Zalgo is speechless as he removes my hands. "Well child do something." Zalgo says.

"OH BOY WILL I SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET AN EAR FULL AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY!" I screamed.

"Uh Irene please run!" Zalgo says as he sees Offender-man.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FO-" Irene says getting cut off.

"Come on, baby." It was Offender the hairs went up on my back and I ran.

 _ **Running. Pathetic. I looked at him. he could teleport at any time if he wanted to in front of me he raped me then killed me I saw something I don't ever want to see again his tentacles were his dick! He was grabbing people by his dick all along I was about to puke at the vile thought I just choked it down and kept running. Liu I miss you please help me I have no where to sleep no where to hide if he is nearby father I'm sorry I ran out on uncle Slender like that I just got to lost in my thoughts. Then I ran into a figure I looked down it was BEN how'd he get down here? His little evil grin with his pointy elf ears, his green eyes that would bleed out blood if he cried, that tunic, and those brown boots.**_

"BEN what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same to you." Ben replied.

"..." I began to shiver and shake.

"Uh never mind I don't need to know and the reason I'm down here is because I got severely injured protecting Alice." Ben said.

"That's understandable." I said. "So do you have a place down here?" I asked.

"Yea it's an apartment it's okay you know." Ben said grabbing my hand leading me to his apartment.

We arrived at his apartment he opened the door and I ran into a corner shaking uncontrollably as tears fell down my cheek.

"You sure you are gonna be okay?" Ben asked.

"N-no." I replied.

"You can tell me I won't tell no one who doesn't know." Ben said.

"H-h-he raped me." I said sobbing uncontrollably Ben pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh he cannot get you here." Ben said he already knew who it was now.

 _ **Two weeks later I'm sucked back up into the human world I wake up in my bed Liu was holding my hand. I kissed it he then woke up and immediately kissed me I was so happy until I heard that I missed two weeks of school Nicholas and Sakura told my teacher's that I had slipped into a coma. They told them that the doctor said I would be back up and running within two weeks to a year or more. broke down crying when Sakura told him now it was the next day after my so called 'coma' I had woken up I got ready and headed to school with Sakura and Nicholas. People asked if I was okay I told them all I would be fine I caught up on all my school work pretty quickly I was dismissed from taking my exams because they got an real doctors note so I was excused for medical reasons and decided that I didn't have to make up any detention at all. All of a sudden that horrible memory of me getting raped starts to flash in my head causing me to punch a hole in the wall of the school which was brick.**_

"Irene are you okay!?" Sakura screams.

"I-i.." I said crumpling up onto the floor in a ball as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"You need a councilor." Nicholas said bending down picking me up.

 _ **I froze everyone wasn't laughing at me since my other accident they just wondered what was wrong with me then they gossiped about it as Nicholas and Sakura took me to 's office.**_

" Irene needs to talk to you about her problems alone." Nicholas said setting me down he then left along with Sakura closing the door.

"What's wrong Irene? Ever since you have gotten out of your coma you've been acting strange." said.

"Before I slipped and fell into my coma a couple days before that I got raped by some random guy on the street." I said I lied about slipping and I lied about some random guy on the street.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry to hear Irene you can have the rest of the day off. I will pay for the punctured hole you left in the brick wall." He says picking up the phone making the appointment to get the brick wall fixed.

"..." I sat there clueless.

"Oh and go to the nurse it looks like your hand is broken." He said I did so.

"Yup it's broken I cannot do anything about it." The nurse said. "All you can do is sign out and go to the doctor's yourself." she said.

"I will do that then." I said signing out of the nurses office then signing out at the main office with my other hand since I broke my dominant one.

 _ **I drove to the hospital with my tron bike parked it then put that heavy ass chain down on the ground as well then went into the hospital the lady behind the desk got me instant assistance. A doctor quickly came up to me saying he was my doctor he did x-rays of my hand and the other things.**_

"Yeah there is some bad news." The Doctor said.

"I know it's broken." I said.

"Yeah we will get it fixed up right away gladly you didn't break any of your fingers." He said.

 _ **They then put my hand in a cast that went up to my elbow I then went to the front desk as the lady said I still had my medical insurance and that it covered all of the stuff. I then grabbed my stuff making sure no one was watching and teleported home. I sat down on the couch as Masky and Hoodie ran by then Liu came downstairs to notice I was on the couch.**_

"Why so home early from school?" Liu asks.

"..." I didn't answer then raised up my arm to show him the cast.

"Wow that is so flipping cool!" Masky and Hoodie say.

"What is Cool?" Ticci Toby says coming out of the kitchen seeing the cast.

"Slendy Irene has this weird thing on her arm!" Sally screams as Slendy dashes in the room.

"You broke your what arm or hand?" Slender-man asks.

"I broke my freaking hand okay?" I said.

"Eeeh." EJ says grabbing it as I wince in pain then whack him with it.

"YOUWCHE!" EJ says as black ooze starts dripping down his face.

"You big baby man up and grow a real dick." I said.

"T_T" was Liu's reply.

"You hurt EJ!" Lilly screamed hugging him.

"NO PDA! I WILL WHACK CHU WITH MY MIGHTY HAND CAST!" I shouted waving it in the air as everyone backs up.

"She is so sassy it's so kawaii." Trendy replies.

"^/^" I blush.

 _ **Liu then kisses me again before getting down on one knee and...**_

 _ **Liu got down on one knee as he pulled out a velvet green case with lacing he looked up at me and smiled. He then opened the case it had a emerald gemstone in the middle of it and it looks like it fits me.**_

"Irene I've been wanting to ask you since the first day we met will you marry me?" Liu asks.

"Yes oh my flipping god yes I will fucking marry you!" I said hugging him as he put on my ring.

"Yay!" Sally said.

";-; The feels bro the feels." Charlie Sally's teddie bear said he had a tissue was he crying?

"This is the start of something beautiful~" Sakura and Nicholas sang in unison.

"Yes it is!" Lilly, James, and Joshua began dancing.

"I'm going to make dinner before I cry again." Slender-man replied leaving to make dinner.

"?" I looked puzzled he never cried.

"That's kind of difficult to explain right about now." Liu said.

"Alright then who wants to sign my cast?" I asked.

"WE ALL DO!" everyone except Slendy replied.

 _ **They then got out sharpies of their favorite colors started writing things all over my cast on my hand part that went half way up before my elbow. I smiled happily seeing all the comments on my cast and they put their actual names on them. I pulled out my laptop to read some fan-fiction until EJ asked what that was pointing to something that looked like him. I clicked it he started reading it and got weirded out.**_

"EWWW HUMANS ACTUALLY WRITE THAT?" EJ said disgusted as I laughed.

"What's that one?" Jeff said pointing to the one with a picture of Slender-man (Dafuq how'd he get here IDK).

 _ **Everyone started reading it and busted out laughing because it was straight up hilarious. Slender-man came out with an apron on as he blushes in embarrassment then heads back to the kitchen another one is about BEN and we just busted out into more hysterical laughter. Then I saw something on a cover it was me? Who would write about me? I then clicked it bringing the story up. This is what it said:**_

 _ **Name: Unknown. I will just call her "Green Danger"  
Age: Sixteen or Seventeen**_

 _ **I went back up to look as it was a biography about me what loser in their right mind would even publish something about me? I then went back down.**_

 _ **Descriptive traits: She has green tendrils they get a darker shade of green when she is enraged, hair is red, her eyes are blue, and when angry her eyes change color.**_

 _ **Story(?): I'm assuming she has had a bad life I tried questioning the police about this person, but they would give me a weird look when I tried so I gave up.**_

 _ **I've seen her a couple of times before I don't know she looks like someone I've seen before maybe in a dream of a illusion. I really do question the theory on the tentacles seeing as the most famous creepypastas 'The Slender-man Family' has had members with tendrils I question this at night I have seen them on this girl before. It still terrifies me at night to think about it this figure sitting next to me isn't so proud of me as he demands me to write about her. In fear for my life I've decided to write the story on her this person sure knew a lot about her except for her name he even got the picture of her as well.**_

"Shit!" I yelled.

"We got to get that removed and it already has seven million views that's about the equivalent of the united states!" Everyone said flipping out.

"Now this maybe my chance to become just as famous as you all are!" I screeched.

"Dinner! Everyone get in here now!" Slender said as we went into the kitchen.

'You've got to go on your first killing Irene' Slender said.

'Do I have to?' I said.

'Yes it is necessary.' Slender said.

'When is it then?' I asked.

'Tomorrow around 9:00 p.m' Slender said.

 _ **Everyone ate dinner and did their per usual afterwards since I finished all my work in school I decided to go to bed. Time flew by as it was the next morning time for me to get ready for school of course I took a shower, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, went to the bathroom, washed my hands, and put on one of the pantsuits that Trendy bought me. I then grabbed my backpack after I broke my bully's arm she left me the hell alone I teleported with Nicholas and Sakura at school. I went to home room as usual except this time I had my fabulous cast when my home room teacher asked I told him I punched a hole in my wall breaking my hand.**_

"Well everyone we have a new student!" The home room teacher said.

"Hello my name is Bassin I came here from Finland." He said waving taking a seat.

"That's a nice cast." Bassin says to me.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"Can I sign it if you don't mind?" Bassin asks as he pulls out a gray sharpie he is wearing gray as well.

"Yes sure you can." I said putting out my arm as he signed the cast.

"How'd you learn English so fast?" I had asked.

"I used that computer program called Rosetta Stone it's okay." Bassin says excitedly he still has that accent though.

"Sounds interesting I'm taking my last year of German." I said.

"Oh that's cool and that's a pretty emerald ring" Bassin says looking at it.

"Thank you my fiancé gave it to me." I said.

"Ah young love beautiful isn't it?" Bassin questions.

"Yes I guess it is." I said.

"Well next class is going to start goodbye." Bassin said.

"Goodbye." I said after I said that the bell had rang for next class.

 _ **~Time Skip(Sorry I usually don't do this)~**_

 _ **It was the end of the day so I told Bassin since we were now friend's he would have to come live with me to be protected I told him danger lurks everywhere not saying anything about the creepypastas at the mansion. Of course I told Slender he again accepted he was surprised that no one has went insane yet by looking at him lul he want the booty cause he desperate just kidding he don't want none.**_

 _ **After meeting Bassin at school, taking him to the mansion, slender accepting the human, and now guess what time it is? My first assignment a.k.a killing I never killed people before I wonder would my father accept this or is this just to prove I can do something? I put on a very tight green t-shirt with white stripes with green knee high jeans with green goggles on my head with my green socks and green converse. I walked into the bathroom to do my eyebrows then grabbed a pair of scissors guess what when I first met them it was just below my breasts now it was down to my butt. I chopped it back to about the length of my breasts again to put it up in pony tails. I came out to hear a whistle to turn my head to find Liu in my room some days I wonder why Slendy wouldn't assign him his own room.**_

"You look so gorgeous to go on your first killing tonight." Liu said.

"SHHHHH I don't need my friend's knowing I'm becoming a murderer." I said.

"Oh yeah well they'll have to deal with it eventually." Liu said.

"I've got to go to Slender's office bye." I said kissing him on the lips as he kissed back.

 _ **I then left my room closing the door with him still in it I then walk to Slender's office I knock I hear a 'Come in' I then enter taking a seat. It's one of those office chairs you can spin in, but I'd rather not do that right about now because I have to listen to him in full detail.**_

'You may have to murderer a friend,family member, strangers, strangers with families. No matter what don't hold back what so ever your mission is to kill the person and complete that mission comprendo?' He says.

'Yes uncle I understand.' I said.

'Goodie here is your first assignment.' He says handing me a file.

 _ **I then open the file to find out I have to kill Balthild my bitch of a bully let me see she lives with her mother and father she's an only sibling tsk tsk that's why she is a fucking spoiled bitch. Good I hand him back the file as I go down the steps of the mansion leaving un-noticed by everyone I then went to Balthild's house damn it was huge for a two story house. I assumed the one with the light off was her's I climbed up to the second story floor silently popping the screen then silently opening the window. I then silently crept in then I let my powers do the work as I caused her severe dream paranoia causing her to bolt up from her bed as she saw a figure standing right behind her opened door guess who it was? ME. She of course screamed as a green tentacle came from my back stabbing her right in the heart. I quickly retracted it as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs it sounded like four feet. Great her parents were up as they came in the room her mom screamed as I shot out two tentacles piercing them both in the heart as I used my tentacle to write in their blood.**_

'Clean this world from spoiled children,

They're sins that are born to lie,

Such a disgrace to the face of humanity,

As their parents waste money,

As the economy is suffering,

They're watching from the trees,

Now you are all dead as well.'

 _ **After writing that I heard sirens shit the neighbors called the police I bolted out the back window like a boss. Even though their blood still got all over me I didn't care I kept running licking the blood off of my tendrils 'mmm' so good I thought. By then I was at the mansion I walked in blood all over me and my cast oh shit! I hurriedly ran upstairs changing out the cast to a new one doing it the way the doctor did it then reforging the names and comments on the cast then I changed my clothes now there was no evidence that I was there. Everyone downstairs flicked onto the news.**_

"There has been an unsuspected murderer tonight as Balthild Neckarium, Riley Neckarium, and Walter Neckarium were mysteriously murdered Police say that the object was sharp the size was small or medium on the three victims. *breathes* The Police say the weapon wasn't found at the crime scene and there has been some evidence left behind Police wonder is this another new murderer running around? *Breathes again* The little piece of evidence was some poem like thing written on the wall with blood of the murdered victims and this is what it said: 'Clean this world from spoiled children, They're sins that are born to lie, Such a disgrace to the face of humanity, As their parents waste money, As the economy is suffering, They're watching from the trees, Now you are all dead as well.' this is Natasha reporting from the crime scene now back to you in the studio Jonathan." the lady Natasha said.

"Now reporting back from the studio my name is Jonathan wow citizens I hope you can sleep tonight after that. Well now for the weather forecast we expect it to be from the mid sixties reaching to the high 90s by Friday." Jonathan said.

"Well that's all for the news tonight the traffic forecast will be down at the bottom of the screen as well as the weather I'm reporting live from the studio and this is Jonathan and Celice logging off." Celice said.

 _ **They then changed the channel to cartoons as Ben turned on another tv as he started playing video games with Eyeless Jack secretly Lilly was next to him she couldn't see Lilly wow that was quick. As Slender-man appeared behind me I turned around as a grin appeared on my face as a curl began to form at the tips.**_

'Good job I only asked you to murder one instead you murder three.' Slendy said.

'Well she screamed so?' I said.

'Ha humans usually do especially when I kill them.' Slendy said.

'Mer uncle slendy why haven't you gotten married?' I asked.

'Well you see I haven't found a woman of my type I probably won't ever fall in love. You see not many of our kind find love. Your dad was even lucky your mom survived having a kid with him she was a strong woman believe me she was probably only one of the real humans who even accepted our whole family.' Slendy said.

'Well maybe one day uncle slendy maybe one day you'll find that lovely lady who is a serial killer or who is insane enough to accept everyone in this house.' I said.

'It looks like they're trying to contact us.' Slendy said.

'Yeah lets see what they need.' I said.

"What is it you need?" I said seeing Masky waving his hands in my face.

"Masky get yo grimy hands away from my wifeys beautiful face." Liu said.

"Well how about this~" Masky said wiping his bloody had or glove on my face.

"AUUUGH!" Liu said chasing after Masky.

"Tehhehehe." I giggled licking the blood all off of my face.

"AHHHHHH HOODIE PROTECT ME!" Masky said running.

"NOAPE I'M RIDING ON SMILEY NOW!" Hoodie yelled.

 _ **Masky runs off into Hoodie's and his hiding place as Liu loses him he comes back downstairs to see Ben and me playing video games as Ben is finally in a couple of years losing to a girl in video games. Ben screes catching everyone's attention as he is huddled in a corner crying out blood everyone begins to laugh.**_

"aww come on leave da poor loser alone." I said.

"Hey at least he's that and not a perverted creep like in those fan-fics you showed us." EJ & Hoodie said.

"Hey you are right Ben stop crying be grateful we don't see you as a pervert cx." I said.

"Y-your right!" Ben gets back up and fist bumps the air as we laugh.

"Ya they're right!" Masky said some where far away cx still hiding from that hoe Liu (lulz).

"Now I've got somethings to do~" Ben says in sing song voice disappearing.

 _ **Sakura's P.O.V:**_

 _ **I cannot take it anymore! Being human that is! I'm going insane I won't tell Irene, Nicholas, or anyone! I hope they accept my decision I cannot take it anymore I'm falling apart. Also my short emo haircut is now past my knees I grabbed out scissors I redo my emo haircut I pushed my hair back revealing my green eyes. I put my hair up in a single ponytail I then put on a my Chemical Romance tank top, with those fake cut like jeans, I then put on my socks, and my black converse. A weapon I need a weapon to murderer those dumb nit wits I went through my old backpack not the one I'm currently using . I pull out a diamond studded knife about the length of that kid Alex's butcher knife this was very thin though even though it won't break. I smiled looking in the mirror I crave blood not food anymore! I then silently opened my window then popped out the screen I then shut the window putting back in the screen as I bolted. Hmm where to first I know how about the insane asylum we are in America so it wouldn't matter they don't even know that we can travel between the united kingdom and America. I went up to the front door stabbing the lady behind the desk before she could even press the button to call the police. Then a doctor I assumed screamed as I lunged out at him stabbing him in the heart multiple times as more came running down the hallways. Heh they have those syringes to put people under into a deep sleep. I then lunged at them repeatedly stabbing them watching them suffer. What shall I do next?! I then licked my diamond studded knife not cutting myself the blood its its delicious! I then bolted down the hallways opening all the doors letting out all the insane people they thanked me and they ran out of the insane asylum to hell knows where. I didn't leave nothing for evidence as I pranced down the hallway then back up the hallway I counted the doctors bodies that's about forty then the lady behind the desk forty one. Let's just say that was short I then pressed the button to get the police here I then left a smirk on my face next place? I don't know I saw a group full of teenagers my age smoking weed, drinking, and partying lets just say I killed all of them as one called the police I finished her off last I quickly pranced a group of thirty tehehe I then heard sirens in the background as I made my escape successfully as I licked the knife. Lets see how many was that in like about a half an hour seventy one soon I then bolted to a hotel covered in blood I stabbed the man behind the counter multiple times. I then killed everyone in the shitty hotel which that is forty then the man behind the desk forty one. I think I'll leave some evidence now since I just killed like what? one hundred and twelve people in an hour and twenty minutes guess who's record I just beat. Jeff the Killer's I write on the wall.**_

'He killed in a hour and a half it took me an hour and twenty minutes to kill one hundred and twelve people when he could only kill eighty? Hah Jeff the Killer your record has now been broken bitch!' I then pranced around again as I went behind the counter pressing the button to call the police as I ran fast.

 _ **I made it back to the mansion as I went through my bedroom window as they quickly changed it to the news after an alert popped up. They then heard the lady on the news since they did a world wide channel as it mentions Jeff the Killer's record of eighty people has now been broken and the new murderer record is one hundred and twenty. They then mention it only took the so called 'murderer' only an hour and twenty minutes.**_

 _ **Jeff's P.O.V:**_

 _ **I turned on the news after what I heard about someone breaking my record! I screamed off the top of my lungs. Everyone barreled downstairs as I told them someone had broken my record eighty people which took an hour and thirty minutes. Whoever broke my record I want them dead! I barreled out killing a lot of people that night, but not as much as she or he did. I then went to one of the crime scenes I didn't expose my self no I saw lots of police tape many of them were out on high alert did they get a camera recording view of this person? Probably not security cameras sometimes were easy to hack depending on the software they used I'm not surprised at all. I then went back to Offender-man's HQ he's been in the underworld recovering since the attack that happened about two or four weeks ago I'm not keeping time nor is anyone else. The place has been kept clean in hopes he would return we didn't want the place a complete mess either.**_

 _ **Sakura's P.O.V: A smile curved into my lips then I heard a knock on the door it sounded like Irene's after a while you can tell who's knock it is Slender-man had separated Nicholas and I so we were in separate rooms.**_

"Come in!~" I said as Irene walked in wide eyed.

"What happened?!" Irene said aloud closing the door locking it.

"Well um I cannot explain." I said with confidence.

"Did you murder those one hundred and twelve people?" Irene said curious.

"Yes, yes I did." I replied.

"Next time be careful I bet u just pissed off Liu's brother." Irene said calmly.

"Yea so? I don't care about him I find it a joke." I said.

"I don't need you injured or worse dead!" Irene screamed.

"I understand that you care, but I can take care of myself." I said softly.

"Well goodnight I'm going to bed you better hope to god they don't match your finger prints." Irene said.

"Night!" I said loudly as she left.

 _ **I then took a shower in the bathroom attached to my room I then turned on the tub getting in with my clothes on as well to get the blood off as I took my tank top off, my bra, pants, panties,converse, and socks I just left them in the water. The tub was now full of bloody water I then tossed out my soaking wet clothes draining the tub then taking a shower. I then washed my hair with my cotton candy scented shampoo and conditioner as I washed my body with my vanilla body wash. I then got out rinsing out the tub putting a towel around my body as water droplets trickled down my body I dried my hair with a hair dryer. I then dried my body off going down in the bottom cabinet of the sink pulling out my pajamas then I hung up my wet clothes right on the shower hanger so the access water would fall into the tub. I walked into my bedroom which had My Chemical Romance posters everywhere covering the black walls I then crawled into my medium sized black and white striped bed. I pulled the black, gray, and white striped blanket over my body falling into a deep sleep.**_

 _ **LJ'S P.O.V:**_

 _ **I watched that girl from afar the one with the silver emo haircut, she was wearing a tank top, cut jeans, and black converse as she carried a diamond studded knife as long as a butcher knife, but as thin as a kitchen knife I could tell it was sharp. I watched her enter the insane asylum odd as I came a little closer she had murdered the lady behind the desk as I saw doctors rushing down the hallways she lunged at them killing all forty one. She then did the most craziest thing I'd ever seen anyone do she let out all the people locked in their rooms they thanked her leaving the area. She then pranced down the halls like a lunatic I kinda admit I like her she looks so divine so beautiful I then saw her go back towards behind the desk pushing the button to call the police as she bolted. I silently followed she then killed a group of teenagers partying one girl called the cops on her then she killed that girl and began prancing again. I then again silently followed her to the next place it was a hotel she murdered them as well every thing she has killed she would lick the blood off of her knife she did the same thing prance this time she left evidence. I saw her leave silently following her damn she moves fast probably as fast as Jeff I then saw her head towards Slenderman's Mansion she popped open the screen then opened the window she then assembled them back exactly the way they were. I then heard Irene come in her room they sounded like they were having a conversation afterwards she left and the girl had went to the bathroom. Afterwards she got in bed falling asleep I then magically appeared in her room in thin air she looks so breathtaking beautiful in fact she smells so good the cotton candy scent a hint of vanilla. I then silently pull candy out from my pockets putting it in my mouth I lightly stroke her hair, but she doesn't notice at all. Her face looks like porcelain like a doll I wonder will she like me if I showed her myself? I'll just give it a shot when I get the chance to.**_

 _ **Many weeks after Sakura spent killing people Uncle Slender found out making her a proxy no clear evidence was found that Sakura killed those people she still attended school as well as Nicholas, Bassin, and I. Surprisingly we haven't been attacked, but lately Sakura would hide in her room when I would walk by I would hear her talking it was odd because none of the proxies even walked into the room ah must be her imagination. Liu and I would go out a lot more on dates there have been sixty in total seeing as it was almost Christmas we are on the vacation.**_

"Night Liu." I said to Liu as we climbed into bed.

"Night Irene." Liu said to me kissing my forehead.

 _ **Liu's P.O.V:**_

 _ **I watched her fall asleep next to me she hasn't done Christmas shopping yet I wanted to go shopping so I changed out and slipped on my casual attire. I silently left the bedroom closing the door quietly walking downstairs Eyeless Jack was playing video games with Lilly, Sally had fallen asleep on the couch watching the television, Slender was probably in his office or in bed, Masky and Hoodie were probably on a killing together, Smile a couple weeks ago went back to Alice's house, James was probably asleep, and Joshua not that long ago went out to get a manicure. I told Eyeless Jack I'd be back that I was going shopping I did so I usually laid low anyways I'm not a famous Creepypasta anyways I bought Irene a green necklace I put a photo of her and I in it, I bought Slender a nice velvety red tie, I bought EJ a medium sized jar for his kidneys, I bought Lilly a scarf, I bought James a watch, I bought Joshua a nail file, I got Sally a pink dress with a bow, I got Masky and Hoodie new gloves, I bought Sakura a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, Nicholas a video game, I got BEN that Wii u he'd been begging for, I got SMILE a chew toy, I got Bassin gray studded boots, I got Alice a scarf she probably won't wear, got some Christmas wrapping paper, and tape. I checked it all out, paid for it, hid it from everyone, silently wrapped the presents, and labeled their names on the correct gifts. I then changed out back into pajamas got into the bed with a sleeping Irene then I went into a deep sleep.**_

 _ **Third Person P.O.V: After everyone ate breakfast Slender decided to put up the Christmas tree as everyone decorated and afterwards Slender took everyone Christmas shopping a day before Christmas which is never good news because usually everything is almost gone. Everyone bought gifts for people except for Liu because he told Slender he did his shopping last night. Irene got gifts for everyone including her dad which he probably won't show up anyways while Slendy decided he was going to get everyone more than one gift. Many of the others derped around getting stuff for everyone multiple things had been checked out by them. They then went back to the mansion everyone was separated because they were wrapping and labeling gifts plus what's the point of Christmas without surprises. After that everyone had ate dinner Slender in private had told everyone to put their gifts in sacks while Sally had given Slender them as well before she went to bed because she still believes in Santa and hopes to get lots of gifts afterwards everyone went to bed on Slender's order.**_

 _ **Slender-man's P.O.V:**_

 _ **I rushed everyone to bed right after dinner as the other's did as I told putting their gifts in sacks while Sally handed hers to me. I then waited till midnight I then organized them putting them under the tree we set up right before we went shopping I then went to bed afterwards. I woke up at five in the morning Splendor appeared to help me I was in my casual attire as he had his bells on his tentacles. I told him to do the jingle sounds as I made a loud yet soft and calm.**_

"Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas!" I said in my best Santa impersonation as Splendor disappeared and I went in my room.

I then heard a knock on the door in my room as I was in my still casual suit and tie.

"Slendy I think I heard Santa! Can we open presents?" Sally said.

'Not till we eat breakfast.' I said opening the door.

"Okay hey everyone Slendy is gonna make breakfast and soon afterwards we are going to open presents!~" Sally said in sing song voice as everyone came out in pajamas.

"Alright then we will be downstairs then." Everyone replied in unison.

"Breakfast all I love is breakfast Bacon, Eggs, Milk, maybe even orange juice or hot chocolate~" Sally said singing as I picked her up everyone went downstairs.

I then made exactly what Sally was singing she was so happy we then set up the table Sally screamed breakfast everyone sat down and ate.

"Presents I want to open my gifts, gifts that have glee, and have joy~" Sally sang.

'Alright child we will open presents.' I said.

"Yay!~" Sally said running off into the living room as so did the rest.

 _ **I then quickly put everything in the sink and walked out. Ben, Alice, Phantom Epona, Smile Dog, Dream, and Splendor appeared to open gifts we all opened our gifts cherishing them. Sally was very happy I put on the tie Liu got me everyone seemed to be doing okay. Soon afterwards I made dinner after that everyone was so tired they went to bed immediately a couple days later and now it's New Years day.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V:**_

 _ **It was New Years Day I decided to buy some fireworks since killers would easily be noticed if we went to New York City's Time Square and watched the ball drop. So I decided it was much safer to do that Slender said he wanted to have a barbecue even though it was twenty degrees outside and it was snowing. I decided not to judge him to let him do what he wants I wonder why my dad never lets me live with him after all I'm his daughter he probably doesn't want me living with him because he sees how happy I'm to be with uncle Slender. I wonder what would happen if Jeff and the others come back? Liu and Jeff would constantly be fighting each other seeing if they can kill each other permanently I don't want that though. It's what they want and what they want is one to be dead and the other to do what they normally do kill people. After dinner Liu and I set off multiple fireworks every now and then getting giggles from Sally. I wonder why her parents would do such a thing to a beautiful harmless girl which now made her a serial killer. I hope that one day that things would go back to normal I was snapped back to reality.**_

"Hey we are still going to set off the display right?" Liu asks happily.

"Yes honey we will." I said handing him a lighter as we quickly set off the display running in opposite directions.

"So pretty so bright and vibrant~" Sally sang.

"Glad you like it." I yelled.

 _ **After the last set of displays Slender took Sally inside while the rest of us cleaned up the mess. I was happy it was almost a couple of months before graduation. I bet nothing was really going on, on the enemy side I don't understand why people would have just attacked me for no reason. Yet again living a normal human life wasn't much to what I was looking forward towards anymore since I know that nothing will change. Sakura randomly disappeared from cleaning odd she has been disappearing a lot lately even after her killing those people two months ago which it was October then now it's January 1st, 2016. I silently walk upstairs and peek into her room seeing her kiss a monochrome clown Laughing Jack I ball my fist up closing the door silently so I go un-noticed I stomp down the stairs barreling past Liu. I then punch a tree sending it tumbling down wards as I feel a small pain in my left hand. I then went up to punch another one, but Liu was there.**_

"Babe what's wrong?" Liu asked.

"T-that fucking dick shows his face around here making out with Sakura!" I screamed.

"Who? Who was making out with Sakura?" Liu questions as everyone except for Sakura comes outside.

"Laughing Jack!" I said barreling back inside in Sakura's room picking him up pinning him against the wall.

"I'm going to pound the fucking life out of you!" I growled flinging punch after punch on him.

"Irene stop hitting my boyfriend!" Sakura screamed.

"You! You leave now!" I snapped.

"This is my room!" Sakura squealed.

"I don't care!" I snarled. "You don't know what this bastard has done to me!" I yelled punching LJ.

"What has he done to you?! He hasn't done a thing!" Sakura screams grabbing my arm as I fling another punch at LJ.

"HE KILLED MY BABY BROTHER AND GOT MY FATHER PUT IN THE ASYLUM IN LONDON! YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING OUT WITH THE ENEMY HE IS PART OF OFFENDER'S ARMY." I snapped punching him.

"Stop!" Sakura cried as I finally stopped.

"What does he mean to you?!" I snarled as everyone came in her room to see LJ in a corner.

"I-i love him!" Sakura screamed pushing everyone out of the way running into the woods as LJ disappears.

 _ **I fell onto my knees she loves the one who killed my brother and got my father put in the asylum in London I started crying I lost my brother that night because I was weak. I trusted Candy Addicted Hatsune Miku to take care of him she fell asleep that night I never trusted her again afterwards.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V:**_

 _ **It was a two weeks after Sakura confessed her love for the guy that murdered my little brother. I had to eventually give up on holding that grudge to apologize to her about it she said it was okay and that she didn't know he murdered my little brother. To my surprise everyone leaves me home to go out on a killing spree if I wanted to I would go as well, but Liu says I should stay put. I hear the doorbell ring and descend from down the stair case to open the door to find Offender standing there.**_

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

"I-i want to m-make a-amends." Offender said stuttering and stammering.

"Alright then go on?" I questioned raising a brow.

"W-well I-i've been a prick lately to everyone of my relatives a-a-and even my own niece. I-i-i hurt her and now feel terribly g-guilty." He kept stuttering and stammering.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" I replied crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"Haven't they told you?" He said.

"Told me what Offender?" I asked puzzled. "Wait first come in." I said stepping to the side letting him in.

"Well they should've told you earlier..." He trails off shutting the door.

"Told me earlier about what?" I asked yet again curious.

"Slender didn't tell you did he?" He questions.

"If it is something I don't know about then no." I replied puzzled.

"He didn't tell you about the people who hunt down both pastas and proxies?" He said.

"No in fact he hasn't why hasn't he told me?" I asked.

"I think we should all be afraid of them they're called 'the hunters' they capture people to find out if they are a pasta or proxy..." He trailed off.

"And?!" I exclaimed so curious that I could've sworn that I could have exploded.

"If they catch you then they'll try running experiments on you." He said.

"Does this involve murder as well?" I said.

"Yeah they'll eventually run some weird test on you that'll end up in you getting killed." Offender's voice sounded horrified.

"So what can we do about it?" I asked curious.

"Run and hide is all we can do!" He practically yelled.

"Are you all scared of them?" I asked curious.

"YES! YES I'M, I'M HORRIFIED! THEY ARE COMING IRENE HEED MY WARNING! I WAS AFRAID OF YOU UNTIL I FOUND OUT THAT THEY'VE COME BACK!" He screamed opening the front door flailing his arms and tendrils while leaving.

'What the ever loving fuck did I just see?' I thought.

'Was that Offender?' Slendy thought.

'Hell to the yeah it was.' I thought again as Slender opened the door stepping inside.

'Oh okay well anyways Trender is taking you out shopping for your graduation clothes.' Slendy thought.

'Well this day was coming anyways so why not prepare for it?' I thought.

'Go write your speech for when you walk across the stage to get it.' Slendy thought.

'Okay notify me when dinner is done.' I replied smiling.

 _ **I then walked up the stairs to my bedroom opening the door taking steps in and shutting my door. I then headed towards the desk they bought me not that long ago I then pulled out a pen and paper in which I began to write my graduation speech. It only felt like ten minutes went by, by the time I was done I felt very accomplished over my graduation speech.**_

'Irene it's dinner time.' Slender thought.

'Alright I'm coming downstairs.' I thought.

 _ **I then made it towards the dining room everyone was seated except for me. I then took my seat as we began piling food on our plates mine of course was breakfast foods. We all then began eating and then Ben decided to strike up a conversation.**_

"So Irene you are graduating here soon correct?" Ben asks pretending to be curious.

"Yes why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

"Well I've been-" He gets cut off.

"Checking your grades!" Jeff exclaimed. "And he has shown us how well you've been doing." Jeff said enthusiastically.

"The good news is that what he has shown most of the mansion is-" Eyeless Jack gets cut off by the excitement.

"THAT YOU ARE VALEDICTORIAN!" Masky and Hoodie blurt in unison.

 _ **I about choked on my food by then as Liu began rubbing circles on my back handing me some water. I began to drink it like it was a never ending surplus of a water fall so it helped me swallow my food instead of choking.**_

"Geez almost make my fiancee choke to death why don't you." Liu said sighing. "You okay honey?" He then asks checking for my state of being.

"Much better now thanks for the water." I grumbled.

"SHOPPING TIME IRENE!" Trender screamed appearing out of no where grabbing me by the waist.

"OI! Personal space please!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry I forgot." Trender then sets me down as we teleport to the mall together.

 _ **We then buy all of my graduation clothing that I'll be wearing the day I graduate which is in two more flipping days. I'm seriously not afraid of 'the hunters' that Offender was talking about. I'll probably never be able to get captured by them anyways I move fast just like most pastas and proxies. I wonder what category do I go under pasta or proxy I don't know just yet. These questions begin flooding into my mind then again Liu and me have been conversing on when we should have the wedding too. So much to do in not enough time I feel horrible I'll just ask Trender to make my wedding dress later.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V:**_

 _ **Today was the day it was graduation day we were all excited to get our high school diplomas. Sadly my mom, step father, and brother aren't here to see me graduate which it does hurt a bit. Also the pastas and proxies aren't allowed to attend either since they murder people which means the police would be after them. We were wearing our gowns, caps, and tassels waiting for the principal to give the speech of course and are up there.**_

"Today we are here to give diplomas to the class of 2016 and to hear a speech from each student. Handing out the diplomas will be vice principal ." said in the speaker as her voice vibrated through the whole area. "As you all know we always have a Valedictorian and a Salutatorian afterwards we will go in alphabetical order." spoke again.

"And now for the diplomas for our Valedictorian Irene Fujimoto." said.

 _ **I breathed in and out through my nose heading towards the stage going up the steps I smiled. I practiced my speech the last two days three times everyday I've got this I went up to shook his hand taking the diploma and saying thank you I also shook 's hand even though I hated her. They expected a speech as well so I went up to the podium with the biggest grin on my face.**_

"Most of our parents always ask us what we want to be when we are younger honestly we don't know that question, but as time goes by we get to know the best people in the world. Some very hard working others not so much what I'm trying to say is that you are what you work to be not who you want to be. Life is a lesson full of responsibility that we eventually all learn and the best one is working hard to get your diploma." I said as my words flowed.

 _ **By then I finished my speech I went down the steps with my diploma and took my seat as I smiled looking at it.**_

"Now for our Salutatorian Nicholas Harpshire." said as the voice blared through the speaker again.

 _ **He did the same thing I did then did his speech his speech was complex, but everyone seemed to like his just as much as mine. I was glad school was finally over the thing is though we all lived in the Slender mansion which means we could see each other everyday. After everyone did their speech and got their diplomas we all tossed our caps in the air as it landed back on our heads. There was going to be an after party for us, but we didn't go we all went back to the Slender mansion. I was glad to be back home with the family it made me feel happy everything was going great so far I hope it would continue...**_

 _ **Sully's P.O.V:**_

 _ **I was brutally attacking Jeff as he was brutally attacking me we were left alone at the Slender mansion. I was Liu's other side as you can see which is the side that makes him go insane and swap over to me. We were both bruised, scratched, cut, and had a couple broken bones you see we never really get along with each other. We are very violent towards each other technically belligerent we envy each other and have a deep hatred towards each other. Technically the whole Slender mansion looked like WW3(World War 3.) I hope we so totally don't get caught by anyone anytime soon everyone seemed to be 'busy' at the time. I then heard a doorknob twist as it was the front door to the mansion and in walked Irene,Bassin, Sakura, and Nicholas ah shit we are so totally screwed.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V:**_

 _ **We arrived at the Slender mansion as I twist the knob of the front door walking in with the others as I see what looks to be a huge mess as I look at the culprits. Sully and Jeff you cannot trust them for a moment alone in the god damn house or it becomes a war zone.**_

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW YOU TWO!" I practically scream my head off at them as they dart upstairs like scared dogs.

"I-irene we will help you." Nicholas stutters a little afraid of me.

"No!" I snapped. "You just go do something prepare for my wedding which is in July." I said sighing.

"Alright we will do so." all three of them replied as they went and changed out to go shopping.

 _ **I changed into a muscle t-shirt, jeans, and shoes I then put my hair up in a single ponytail. Bassin, Nicholas, and Sakura come down the steps leaving as I get the cleaning supplies out and extend my tendrils. I cleaned for what felt like hours, but I finished in ten minutes and the house was repaired to its original state. I then properly put away all the cleaning supplies as I put my back up against the wall and slid down it. This has been going on for how long in which I don't know, but now I'm going to question one of them.**_

"Jeff can you come downstairs please!" I yelled as he came downstairs.

"Yes Irene do you need something?" Jeff questions me like an idiot.

"Yes I do need something wait actually I need to know something." I replied.

"Which is?" Jeff questions before looking down at my breasts.

"Stop looking down there pervert!" I yelled he jumped startled. "And my question is how long have you two been fighting?" I said putting my foot firmly to the ground.

"About hmm about since I came home we usually clean it up before you get here." Jeff replied looking down at my breasts again.

"STOP LOOKING DOWN THERE!" I growled feeling my limbs extend longer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jeff screamed running upstairs as I made my tentacles chase after him.

 _ **He technically was screaming down the halls flailing his arms until I finally heard a door slam and snickers emitting from across the room.**_

"That indeed was hilarious." Liu chuckled.

"You were supposed to be in your room." I replied grumpily.

"You mean our room." Liu said winking.

"Yeah, yeah whatever hot shot." I replied sighing.

"Sooooo what's for dinner?" Liu asked curious.

"Hoe make it yourself." I said a grin plastered on my face.

"B-but I don't wanna make it by myself." Liu said complaining and stuttering.

"Then wait till Slender gets home." I said as I headed upstairs to change.

 _ **A couple hours later everyone arrived home and as I predicted Slender made dinner for everyone. We all sat at the table gathered around as everyone except for me celebrated my Valedictorian ranking and Nicholas' Salutatorian ranking.**_

'Sweet niece why aren't you celebrating?' Slender questions.

'I'm busy thinking about stuff and I need to talk to you about something important.' I replied.

'Well do you want to meet in my study then?' Slender questions.

'Sure uncle Slender we can.' I replied again.

'When do you want to talk?' Slender questions again.

'Now preferably would be a good time.' I replied.

'Okay meet me up there.' Slender replied teleporting to his study.

 **I watch them party a little bit longer. I then head up to his study knocking on the door. I hear a faint 'come in' and I enter.**

'So Irene tell me what is so important.' Slender says.

'I'm planning on moving in with Splendor so Jeff,Liu, and Sully don't kill each other.' I said.

'Oh okay when do you want to get a hold of your father?' Slender questions.

'Well I already contacted him.' I replied.

'When are you moving?' Slender questions.

'Tomorrow I've already got Liu's and my stuff packed.' I replied.

'Are you still having the wedding though and are we invited?' Slender questions.

'Yes I'm still having my wedding and yes you are the whole mansion is welcomed to come if they want.' I replied.

'Okay that's good I'll make sure everyone knows you two are leaving for the best, but please do come visit.' Slender said.

'I will always try to visit Slender you know this.' I replied.

'Goodnight Irene.' Slender said.

'Goodnight Uncle Slender.' I said unlocking the door opening it and leaving.

 _ **I then headed to Liu's and my bedroom to find Liu standing there dazed even though he looked mad.**_

"Are we leaving?" Liu questions me after snapping out of said 'daze'.

"Sadly yes we are leaving here." I replied sighing.

"When are we leaving honey?" Liu questions again.

"Tomorrow afternoon Splendor is picking us up." I replied.

"Oh okay then well goodnight I love you." Liu says heading into bed.

"Love you too Liu." I said even though he was passed out already.

 _ **I then headed to bed as well so that we could be up before noon so that I wouldn't be late when my dad arrived which made me happier. I just wish I was eligible to spread happiness to the whole world, but I've been obsessing over murder lately.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V:**_

 _ **I wake up at four a.m. in the morning sharp secretly I've been tracking down the Angel Statue I hid this from everyone. I go to get dressed in my combat attire which was as usual my hair in two sided pony tails as some trailed down from my back, I put on green under clothes, a green striped t-shirt, green jeans, green socks, green shoes, green suspenders, and last but not least my green goggles. I silently sneak out while everyone in Slender's mansion is asleep in deep slumbers. My eyes adjust to the darkness as I go in the path remembering coordinates of where the Angel Statue was. I finally make it there to see the Angel Statue before my eyes as the statue becomes alert and tries to attack me. I luckily swerve, dodge, and move around the statue's attacks. My eyes change to a deep deep green as in I'm highly deadly as I can control my body now. I then summon a tentacle making a huge gash in the statue's mid section then I continue to gash the statue with multiple tentacles as the statue crumbles into a thousand pieces. I then pick up the pieces finding a shovel near by hey lucky me. I then dig multiple holes far away from one another putting them in different holes and seal them up I won't ever have to deal with the Angel Statue ever again. Soon enough Laughing Jack will also crumble, but not now I do a deep sigh heading silently back to the mansion sneaking in uncaught. I check the time six o'clock ugh everyone is going to wake up in a few minutes so I went into the kitchen the last time I will ever cook in the Slender mansion. I began to grab eggs,milk,bacon, spices, and orange juice. I season the eggs in pepper and salt then for the bacon I season it with a little pinch of salt I then grab the pans. I put them on the stove then put the eggs in a pan and put bacon in another I then go to get the waffle press and make waffles for Ticci Toby. It only took me ten minutes then I quickly set the table then putting down the breakfast in the middle. I then make glasses of milk and orange juice. Everyone comes into the kitchen to greet me in the morning with big smiles on their faces.**_

"Good Morning." Everyone said in unison.

"Morning you all I made breakfast." I say smiling.

 _ **Everyone pulls out their chairs to sit down I pull out my chair taking a seat. This is the last time I will sit in this chair in the Slender mansion. Toby was the first one to finish his breakfast.**_

"I want more waffleeeees." Toby whined.

"Okay then I'll make more." I said getting up.

'No Irene I got this you eat your last meal here sweetie.' Slender said forcing me back in my seat.

"Who's turn was it to do dishes?" Masky questions.

"I thought it was you Ben?" Hoodie questions.

"I swear it wasn't me it was Irene who is supposed to do them!" Ben squealed lying of course.

"Hey she ain't your maid!" Liu practically yelled.

"Oh when was the last time you did dishes Ben?" Nicholas questioned.

"Um,um,um I don't remember." Ben replied.

"Then it is simply your turn to do them." Both EJ and LJ replied.

"Damn it Jeff you were supposed to back me up!" Ben exclaimed.

"Well then both of you can do them." Lilly said.

"Burrrrn!" Laughing Jack said cackling.

"Fine!" Jeff said taking up everyone's plates.

"Teaches you a lesson for being lazy." says Joshua filing his nails with a nail filer.

"Yeah if that's what you call it." Jeff said.

"Let's play board games!" Sally squealed.

 _ **Everyone filed out of the kitchen except for Ben and Jeff who had to like do twenty or more dishes. We played games for hours until we heard the jingling of bells that means Splendor is coming I rush upstairs to grab our suit cases. I then come downstairs as my dad Splendor stands in the middle of the room everyone's gaze goes to mine and they notice the suit cases.**_

"You didn't-" Masky said.

"Tell-" Hoodie said.

"Us-" Laughing Jack said.

"You-" Sally said.

"Were-" Lilly said.

"Leaving." Everyone said in unison.

"Guys this has to happen I'm sorry you all are still invited to the wedding and I promise I will visit every now and then." I replied.

"Alright-" Hoodie said.

"We-" Eyeless Jack said.

"Miss-" Masky said.

"You-" Joshua said.

"Two." James said.

"Can we have a hugs before we go?" I question.

 _ **Everyone huddles in a circle for a massive group hug and Slender's tentacles wrap around everyone lifting the group into a huge hug. He then set us down softly then we dispersed a little bit smiling nothing will destroy us and this family.**_

"Goodbye Irene,Liu, and Splendor!" Everyone yelled.

 _ **My dad then teleported us and our luggage to his mansion it looked gloomy on the outside except for tulips in garden beds. We then headed towards the house my dad opened the door I expected it to be all polka dotted and everything even though it wasn't. Believe it or not the house was just as huge as Slender's I wondered did anyone live here with him?**_

'Dad does anyone live with you?' I asked.

'Yea hold up a sec.' Dad said.

'HEY GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE NEW ARRIVALS A.K.A MY DAUGHTER AND HER FIANCE!' Dad bellowed in his head I'm sure we are all connected to telepathy.

 _ **I see acrobats, jugglers, clowns, and lots more festive people coming down the grand stair case I'm assuming everyone here spreads joy to the world as a happypasta. We then were greeted by multiple people they were happy, cheery, hyper, and always excited... This is the story of my life, but this is not the end it is far from over...**_


	2. Book 2 Run

**_Alice's P.O.V: I'm Alice Jones daughter to Laughing Jack things became crazy after my mother died then my brother died and my step father went to the asylum. I'm not the only one with the same problem Irene's mother and brother died then her step dad went to the asylum as well. I didn't really pay much attention to her life either the year is two thousand seventeen. So yes I'm now seventeen and Irene is Eighteen a couple days before her nineteenth birthday. I moved in to the Splendor household a month before Irene's wedding which was June she got married in July and now it is August. It was my night to cook tonight in the Splendor household I was so excited I went to the pantry to see a bunch of sweets. I then put it in a frying pan with some steaks as well as I put candy in the vegetables. I enjoy my process of cooking for as it only happens once a week not to mention Ben decided to move in a week ago._**

"Honey I'm home!" Ben hollers.

"Pfft as if Ben." I said giggling.

"What was that honey?" He appears next to me.

"I said 'as if'." I repeated puffing out my cheeks.

"Aww how cute you're puffing out your cheeks." He said winking.

"Staph Ben I'm cooking wouldn't want to set Splendor's house on fire." I said dourly.

"Oh okay I'll be out in the living room then." He says nonchalantly disappearing as I hear the roaring sound of the television and video games.

 ** _Sometimes I wonder if he is actually joking and I always take it as him joking around because he can never be serious. I mean he is a goofball sometimes while other days he can be really obnoxious. I check the steaks and vegetables with the candy in it, it looks to be done I check if they're done and they are. I turn off the stove then set the table for every happypasta and the only three creepypastas since my dark side hasn't collided._**

 ** _Irene's P.O.V: I was spying on the hunters and learned a couple of their names. It was a group of four they look to be weak their names are John, Harvey, Valeri, and Trish. I decided to go back to the Splendor mansion I became nauseated as I have been for the last past week and a half day if I remember correctly Alice is cooking dinner. I then teleport to the house in my bedroom when I first moved in with Liu we redecorated our room and my dad for some odd reason gave us an extra set of rooms._**

"Dinner everyone come and get it!" Alice exclaimed as they all came downstairs.

 ** _I then head downstairs as well as Liu comes in from outdoors blood splattered all over his face and clothes as he seems grumpy he stomps up the steps probably to our room. I then take a seat at the end of the table since the owners get the front seat and the back seat. My dad then appears in his seat to eat his dinner even though I know he doesn't have a face he some how gets it into his stomach. We then put food on our plate as I smell candy, steak, and broccoli my mouth then slightly waters as I push it away as I want it badly so I stack up a huge proportion to feed about three people on my plate. Everyone else stacks up food on their plates and Liu soon joins in at the table a couple minutes late._**

"So how is it?" Alice says cheery.

"It's good." I say before stuffing a mouth full in my mouth and chew it as it is sweet and savory.

"I Love the candy in it, it's delicious." Ben says monotone like.

"Irene slow down you are going to choke." Liu says.

"B-but I'm hungry so hungry." I stuttered shoving more in my mouth.

 ** _Liu then has a concerned look on his face for like the one thousandth time in his life since he began showing some emotions. He then puts the back of his palm on my forehead and his brow raises slightly._**

"Irene your forehead is awfully hot honey." He says.

"Really? I didn't notice." I question then say.

'Irene he's not joking you should go to the doctors and get a check up.' My dad thinks to me.

'Okay dad anything to make you happy.' I think back to him.

"You should go to the doctors to get a check up honey." Liu says to me.

"You are right I should Liu I'll go by myself." I say getting up.

"Are you going right now?" Liu questions.

"Yes I am going right now I'll be back in a few I promise." I said reassuringly.

 ** _I teleport into the woods right outside of a hospital to go see a doctor I head up to the lady behind the desk as she is typing away on the computer._**

"Hey can you tell me if doctor Lilith is in?" I questioned the lady behind the desk.

"Hold on let me check." She says as she does "Yes she is in would you like to see her?" She asks.

"Yes please today if you can." I say.

"Alright I'll give her a call." She says bringing up the phone dialing Lilith's office. As I hear her talk to my doctor on the phone. "She is on her way right now may I have your name?" She questions.

"Irene Fujimoto." I reply.

"We haven't seen you since you have had your cast removed nice to see you again." She said I already knew her, her name is she is five foot four about one hundred and ten pounds she has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Irene nice to see you how's your arm?" Doctor Lilith questions curious.

"It's better than it has ever been, but that isn't what I came to see you about." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh okay we can talk about it in my office." Doctor Lilith offers.

"Sure we can talk about it in your office." I said nervously.

"Come, come follow me." Doctor Lilith says as I follow her to her office she opens the door as we both step in she shuts the door. "What is it you that you need?" She questions me.

"I need a check up I've been nauseated for a week and half a day. Not to mention I've been vomiting for the last past four days except for today." I said a sweat forming on my forehead as I wipe it away.

"Okay we'll get a room follow me." She says opening the door as we step out her office.

 ** _We then find a room as she tells me to lay down on the bed with the paper on it so that she can get things ready._**

"Okay Irene sit up I'm going to take your temperature." She says as I do so she then takes my temperature. "Your temperature is a couple above average." She says. "Now I'm going to check your heart beat breath in and out slowly." She says as I follow directions. "I'm going to check your blood pressure now." She says as she wraps the thing around the elbow part of my arm. "Your blood pressure is normal." She says sighing. "Irene do you think you are pregnant?" She questions.

"I-i'm honestly not sure." I say confused.

"Have you been having other symptoms to show for it?" She questions.

"No not really not that of which I can recall." I say thinking about it.

"Well all I can do is try to give you an Ultrasound scan." She says as that makes me more nervous.

 ** _She then pulls out the equipment to do so as I lift up my shirt slightly as she rubs the gel on that part of my stomach as she grabs and turns on the wand moving it across my stomach with the gel as it feels weird._**

"Nothing right now Irene come back in four more days that'll make it two weeks since it's only half a day for today." Lilith says rubbing off the gel lightly on my stomach.

"Alright then thanks for everything." I reply pulling down my shirt signing out at the front and going into the woods.

 ** _I then rub my stomach lightly my red hair down to my waist still I'm going to probably be a mom and Liu a dad. What happens if he freaks out this isn't good I hear a rustling in the bushes._**

"Who's there?" I question.

"Go To Sleep." It's Jeff he runs at me as I kick him in the stomach sending him on the ground as I put my foot on his chest as he squirms.

"Why isn't it Jeff The Killer." I chuckle.

"I-irene?" He stutters out.

"Yes it's me right in the flesh." I replied smiling.

"Can you move your foot off my chest so I can get up?" He questions.

"Sure I can here you go." I say moving my foot as he rolls from under it getting up as I set my foot down.

"How is everything at Splendor mansion?" He questions curious.

"It's going great as usual you know how it is." I say smiling.

"Anyways why were you at the hospital?" He questions gesturing to the building.

"My doctor says I'm possibly going to be a mom." I replied.

"Y-you're pregnant?!" He exclaims excitedly.

"Yes possibly I've got to go back in four days." I replied trying not to get so excited.

"So who's the daddy of this baby?" He questions curious.

"Your brother is the dad Jeff." I replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh so that means I'm going to be an ... uncle.." He says sighing.

"It's not that bad plus you are my brother in law. You are like the only brother I have left Jeff remember I lost mine." I said nonchalantly.

"I remember now I'm glad to hear the good news take care now bye." Jeff says running off towards the neighborhood surrounding the hospital.

 ** _I then teleport back to the mansion in my bedroom and change out into baggy pajamas. I then lay down on my back on my bed looking up at the ceiling as I sigh and lightly rub my stomach. I then begin to doze off into a slumber as the bedding offers me my warmth._**

 ** _Irene's P.O.V: I look over to my alarm clock it says six o'clock in the morning I start feeling nauseated so I run to the toilet pulling up the mass of my hair and vomit. I then continue to do so for another four minutes when Liu comes in to hold all of my hair so I let my hair go for him to hold my hair._**

"Are you okay honey?" Liu questions curious.

"I'm pregnant Liu I'm sure of it now." I sighed before vomiting up more of last night's dinner.

"Did you go to the hospital to get a check up with your doctor?" He questions me again.

"Yes I did yesterday when you told me to I think I can get up now though." I say confidently as he lets go of my hair and I stand up.

"Well I'm going to be a dad and you are going to be a mom well this is going to be difficult." He says scratching his hair slightly pushing it from his eyes.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and hair can you get me my clothes?" I questioned him.

"Sure honey I'm on it right now." He says darting out of the bedroom as I hear the dressers.

 ** _I then brush my teeth then use mouth wash afterwards then I pick up my hair brush and begin to brush my waist length hair. I seriously need another hair cut I may go get that done later on in the day. Liu then comes in handing me my clothing as I strip down in front of him since we are married and I get dressed._**

"You should tell your dad that he is going to be a grandfather." Liu says dourly.

"Yes I should he would be happy about it!" I chirped excitedly.

"Seems like a great idea lets go tell him." He says with a grin.

 ** _We then head to my dad's office it has a polka dotted door with his proxy symbol on it. Maybe one day I'll have my own proxy symbol for what the group will be about I don't know Splendor's a.k.a my dad's is to spread happiness, Uncle Slender's is for murderers, Uncle Trender's is for fashion, Uncle Offender's is for extreme offenders, and I haven't seen Uncle Ender so I wouldn't know his. I then knock on his office door as his telepathic voice can be heard._**

'Name or names please?' He questions.

'Dad it's me Irene and Liu can we come in?' I question.

'Come in, Come in my dearest child!' He exclaims excitedly.

'Okay thanks dad.' I say twisting the doorknob Liu and I then enter shutting the door.

'What is it you two had to tell me?' He questions thinking to both of us.

"We are pregnant dad you're having your first grand-baby!" I squealed out of excitement.

 ** _Dad then bolts from his spinning chair teleporting in front of me to pull me into a soft hug then he sets me down then begins to dance._**

'I've been waiting for grandchildren glorious! That's what the extra rooms I gave you were for!' He is more excited as flowers come out of nowhere and the scent of tea.

"We are glad you are glad dad in-law." Liu says smiling brightly.

'We should get the family together for a family reunion! Oh they'd be so happy! I'm going to have the happypastas deliver invites!' He says while dancing.

 ** _Just then the door has a knock as usual my dad asks for a name and the happypasta came in as a bunch of the invites were being printed off the computer from the boy. I watch as my dad hands him a bag probably telling him to send every invite to every pasta of any sort that is relative._**

'Now Irene and Liu go have some fun go look around and explore! Be careful though the hunters are still around!' My father exclaims before disappearing.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Liu softly mumbled.

"I'm glad that my dad is happy about his first grandchild." I said smiling as I rubbed my cheek.

"We cannot have real doctors deliver the baby though with the tentacles." Liu says dourly.

"Well we've got to have someone that'll help us deliver the baby." I said confidently.

 ** _I then teleport us outside as I hear footsteps about a few thousand yards away though Liu looks concerned._**

"I hear something or someone!" A girl screamed running this way.

"Irene run!" Liu yells as we depart from each other.

 ** _We both then ran opposite ways as fast as we could I hope he'll be okay I then let my tentacles come out as I begin teleporting quickly. I then go to Liu's and my hideout Liu is there I smile at first I thought they were going to get him._**

"Thank god you are okay." I squeaked out hugging him.

"I'm glad you and our undeveloped baby are okay." He says.

"What are we going to do about them?" I question curious.

"Well I know one thing we can do." He smirks mischievously.

"Liu don't think about it right about now." I said.

"BUT OUR BABY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM WE'VE BEEN RUNNING SINCE A COUPLE WEEKS BEFORE OUR WEDDING!" He yells.

 **** ** _*Flash Back*  
It was three weeks before Liu's and my wedding uncle Trender was measuring my body for the dress for my wedding. He made a beautiful green dress with vibrant baby blue roses mostly from my knees down the only rose above it was the one between my upper rib cage and my chest. I told him I'd be back later that I was going for a walk when I began to get chased by the hunters. A couple weeks later it was our wedding which of course was crashed by hunters and we all fled in mass panic. Days later we regrouped at Uncle Slender's house for the wedding we had to get the cake redone since one of the hunters flipped the table holding the cake. *Flash Back Ends*_**

"You are right do you want to fight then?" I question him.

"Yes I do I want our baby to be able to step outside at least twelve feet away from us without getting caught." He said confidently.

"I also want to protect the rest of the pastas and the whole family." I said.

"Then lets do this thing then!" He exclaims before pulling out a crowbar and turning into Sully.

"Good luck Liu says he'll meet you back at Splendor's place." Sully says before running off.

 ** _I then get up making myself really angry thinking about the horrible things the hunters intend to do to every pasta they get a hold of. My eyes then go a deep green as I begin to teleport place to place looking for a hunter. I see a group of five hunters as my tentacles_** _ **get huge as I let rage take control of my body.**_

 **** ** _*Five Hours Later*  
I'm now caked in blood I then teleport back to my dad's place to see Liu sitting on the front porch steps at the top step he looks down at the other steps I then put one of my feet on the steps and it makes a creaking sound. He then snaps his gaze up towards me as he smiles and pulls me into a bloody caked hug._**

"Gosh you are late I thought they had gotten to you." Liu said his voice hoarse.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but what about you?" I asked curious.

"Happier than I have ever been other than our wedding day." He says bashfully.

"Okay then lets go take a shower we are such a bloody mess." I replied smiling.

"Alright then lets head inside." Liu says kicking off his blood caked shoes as I did as well.

 ** _We then head to take a shower I made dinner a bit late was anyone angry? No they weren't they seemed to be a little less tense in the face. Mainly because we were worried of going outside and getting captured by the hunters._**

 ** _Fauna's P.O.V: My name is Fauna Brooke Winters I'm nineteen years old currently one of the youngest pasta hunters. The rest are twenty years old to thirty years old we are a minor group of one hundred. Until I found the dead bodies of my comrades there was about six of them. One was Timothy P. Carter he was twenty years old had blue eyes and red hair now he is a mutilated mess. The other is my twenty one year old friend Judie Alison Burrow she had black hair and brown eyes with tan skin I was going to break down. The other was Timothy's twenty year old twin Tommy A. Carter they looked exactly alike his body was mutilated as well. The other one was twenty five years old his name was Phillip B. Hills he was also mutilated. The other two were cousins Linden S. Twist and Alice R. Twist we've lost many lately so now that leaves us with ninety four people. I grabbed my walkie talkie and pressed the talk button._**

"Fauna Brooke Winter's calling in to main boss." I said into the walkie talkie.

"Main Boss what is it Fauna?" He said.

"Six of our members are dead Timothy, Tommy, Judie, Phillip, Liden, and Alice they are massively mutilated." I said into the walkie talkie.

"Leave the bodies we will have people retrieve them for proper burial." He says into his walkie talkie. "Also please return to headquarters Fauna." He said into his walkie talkie.

"On my way now." I replied into my walkie talkie.

 ** _Walking back to headquarters isn't easy either from where I was it was a ten mile jog and it only took me five minutes since I had proper training. I then went to our underground headquarters then went to my bunker I laid in my bunker sighing. I have golden blonde hair with green eyes I'm about five foot eight I wear lots of camoflauge clothing and black boots. People would wonder why I joined the hunters well here is why._**

 ** _Flash Back._**

"Mommy, but I don't want to go to bed." I said.

"Eloise and you have to go to bed for school tomorrow sweet heart." Mom said.

"Fine, but tell a bedtime story." I said with puppy eyes.

"Okay then well jump into bed you two." Mom said.

"Yes mommy." Eloise and I said in unison we were twins we got in our beds.

"Once upon a time far, far away a sweet little gingerbread woman lived with her two children Elobread and Faubread. They loved to play games.." Mom said before I dozed off.

 ** _I woke when the room began to get really cold I saw the window open I hope Eloise didn't open the window I was going to get up when I saw a man hunched over her. She didn't move what so ever blood dripped down her body I hid under the covers. I saw the outlining of the man bring something to his mouth and eat it halfly then he left. I made sure he was gone, gone._**

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" I wailed as she barreled into the room turning on the lights to see Eloise all bloodied.

"Mommy is Eloise okay?!" I screamed crying.

"I'm calling the police sweetie calm down." She said pulling out her cellphone.

 ** _Flash Back Ends._**

 ** _I swear to god if I find that fucker I'm going to make him PAY for what he did to my twin sister Eloise. Even if it kills me I'll make sure he gets the death he deserves even if I have to go to hell and back I want him DEAD. Then the intercom went off over head._**

"Fauna Brooke Winters to the bosses office." It said through the intercom I went to the office.

"Come in Fauna." The boss said nonchalantly.

"Yes boss." I said entering and closing the door.

"I think I know who murdered Eloise." He said.

"Spill those beans!" I exclaimed.

"His name appears to be Eyeless Jack not much is known about him, but he does have a girlfriend apparently and her name is Lilly Bascord." He says.

"I don't know neither of them, but he shall pay!" I scowled.

"Calm down this will be a side mission." He says.

"Oh alright thanks for the information though boss." I said.

"No problem what so ever goodnight champ." He says.

 ** _I then get up, leave his office, then shut the door, and head back to my sleeping bunker for tomorrow's events. I don't eat so there is no point in asking that I only eat breakfast and lunch there is no such thing as dinner to me._**

 ** _Irene's P.O.V: Its been two months I can now feel feet a lot of freaking feet six to be exact I'm having triplets I rubbed a lot of cocoa butter on the stretch marks I don't need them after pregnancy. My boobs are freaking huge they are honestly hurting my back now my bra size is now bigger than a triple D because of it. I look down at my gigantic belly I had to buy maternity clothes four times bigger than normal because I know it is just going to get worse. I hear a door the front door to be exact open then shut I then hear footsteps and that's when all six feet begin kicking my stomach it's Liu._**

"I'm home honey how's everything?" He questions.

"My back hurts everything is just getting worse." I grumbled. "Anyways how was it outside?" I questioned rubbing my back.

"Well since you cannot observe the hunter's I have. Most have rage on their faces and most other's are stolid." He replies.

"Alright and by the way the babies are awake." I said sighing.

"That's good to hear." He says coming up to me as their feet still kick my stomach.

"They are happy to hear your voice and can hear your footsteps." I said.

"Well who's the good babies you are." He coos at my stomach as they kick harder.

"I swear if they keep kicking as hard as they are then they are going to be coming earlier than expected." I said informing him.

"Hey down there in the tummy be easy with mommy's belly." He coos again and the kicking comes lighter. "That's very good babies." He coos.

"That feels much better." I said nonchalantly.

"I'm excited for when they come out." He says happily.

"Ugh don't remind me this is going to be painful." I said groaning as he puts his hand lightly on my stomach to feel the triplets kick my stomach lightly.

"Well I'm not the only one my dad in-law, Slender, Trender, Ender, Offender, Tender, and your other relatives are happy." He says.

"And how are they keeping in contact?" I questioned.

"Well lets just say Slender has been finding new and faster ways of communication." He says.

"That's good to hear that the family is almost back together." I said clapping.

 ** _Liu then pulls me in for a light hug he has been learning how to control Sully the evil version of himself. I'm happy for him and me because I don't have to worry when I'm pregnant soon enough I'll be able to kill people or something when I'm done having my triplets._**

"I'm hungry my wonderful husband and I can hardly get up with them." I said gesturing to my stomach.

"Well what do you want to eat?" He questions.

"Have Alice make something with candy in it." I said.

"Alright I'll see if she is here at the moment." He says getting up and leaving.

 ** _I then hear multiple pots and pans clanging together. I then hear sizzling noises assuming that Alice is indeed here with us in the kitchen. I then go to the connected bathroom to use it since I have three other bladders that aren't mine. After I'm done doing things I walk out of the bathroom to see Liu with a plate full of sweets and meat._**

"Today is your lucky day she was here." Liu replies smiling handing me my plate.

"Thanks dear I appreciate it a lot." I responded taking the plate out of his hands.

 ** _I then ate everything off of the plate with my fork I then look at the plate wishing it was there again. Liu takes the plate then takes it downstairs as my stomach grumbles it emits in the room as he walks in._**

"Still hungry I'm assuming?" Liu questions I roll my eyes.

"You obviously know that answer." I responded.

"Feeding an army I see." Liu responds chuckling.

"Not my fault my body decided that it wanted three babies." I replied sticking my tongue out.

"Well I'll be back I'm getting you more food." Liu says leaving.

 ** _Alice then enters the room and a smile plasters all over my face._**

"Loving my food lately Irene?" Alice questions.

"You know it isn't easy when you crave things." I responded.

"Well I'm glad I could help you out." Alice responds grinning.

"They definitely have a massive sweet tooth." I said.

"That in fact they do which is surprising because you love to eat breakfast foods." Alice responds nodding.

"I can always be ready for breakfast food, but they don't agree with me." I responded.

"Well it has been two months the doctors could probably identify the babies genders." Alice responds.

"I want it to be a surprise." I responded confidently.

"Well when they come out what do you want to name them?" Alice questioned.

"I honestly don't know yet at the current time and I have a couple more months to go." I said smiling.

"Which gives you plenty of time to name them." Alice responds nonchalantly.

"Want to help me look up baby names then?" I questioned.

"Sure anything to help a friend." Alice responds.

 ** _I then go to my bed and pull out the laptop. I then sit down on the bed and Alice comes over as we start typing up what to name a baby._**

 ** _((OKAY I'M GOING TO HAVE MANY P. FOR THIS STORY TO SPICE IT UP A BIT AND MAKE IT SAUCEY :33 YES I'LL HAVE TO BREAK CHAPTERS INTO SMALL SECTIONS SO IT WON'T CONFUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE!))_**

 **** ** _Eyeless Jack's P.O.V: I was with my now wonderful fiancee Lilly we were out on a hunt together not much has changed about her since we first met. Not much has changed about me either I still refuse to remove my mask especially in front of Lilly._**

"Jack?" Her voice chimed questioning me.

"Yes Lilly?" I questioned.

"When are you going to take off that mask?" She questioned more like whined and questioned.

"I've already told you time and time again no one can see my face!" I exclaimed.

 **** ** _I heard leaves rustling and it sounded like foot steps I put a finger up to my mouth and it seems like she heard it as well. All of a sudden we get ambushed by hunters I pull out my scalpel and she pulls out her sword and we begin hacking at many. Lots of them died and we were injured all of a sudden I hear a scream to look over to see Lilly being bear hugged from behind by somebody pulling her away._**

"LET HER GO!" I yelled running after the person pulling Lilly away.

"JACK! JACK! GET THE OTH-" I hear Lilly's screams and they seem too far away.

"LILLY!" I yelled running to still find them.

 ** _I began crying black ooze dripping down my face I kept yelling Lilly's name to no response. Then I remembered her words 'GET THE OTH-" was what she said she meant to get the others. I began sprinting then went out into a full on out jog then began running._**

"SLENDER! SLENDER!" I began yelling my lungs off.

'WHAT, WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?!' Slender yelled apparently ticked off rubbing his temples.

"T-the hunters they took Lilly!" I exclaimed if Slender had a face he would be exasperated.

'WHO DARES TO STEAL MY PROXY FROM ME!' He bellows yep he is exasperated. 'MEETING NOW EVERYONE! MY WOODS RIGHT NOW!' He said exasperatedly.

 ** _We then teleported to Slender's woods to find every proxy of Slender's and most of the pastas that lived in the mansion or what was left of it. Laughing Jack and Sakura got married afterwards they moved into Big Ben yep in that big ass clock in London, England. Masky, Hoodie, Smile Dog, and Jeff live in a freaking five star hotel in the parts that I refuse to visit which is our little Pasta city yes instead of town it is a freaking city now instead of it being the underworld it changed to Pasta Town then it became Pasta City. We all meet up and Slender turned into a human form and pulled out a cell phone._**

'They will becoming in a few minutes.' Slender said more calm.

 ** _A couple minutes later we see Masky rushing in with Hoodie quickly behind him, Jeff side-by-side with Hoodie, and Smile Dog running as fast as he can. Then Alice appeared and so did Ben right next to her then not far in the distance we saw another two figures this one teleported fast and appeared in front of Slender. It was Liu and Irene of course Liu was clutching his head from a splitting headache caused by yours truly Irene. Of course her stomach is now flipping huge and the last time I checked she was only at two months in._**

'You look unfit to be here Niece.' Slender said.

"Just because I'm pregnant with triplets doesn't mean I won't help rescue my long-term best friend." She said bluntly.

'Go home Irene it would be the best for you.' Slender said.

"I'm not leaving she is my long-term best friend!" She exclaimed.

'Liu take her home and come back alone preferably.' Slender said.

"Liu please don-" She gets cut off with Liu lifting her.

"LIU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She exclaimed exasperated.

"Nope." Liu said taking her away she squirmed.

"Damn I'm going to be an uncle in seven months." I heard Jeff whisper.

"To three kids." I heard Masky.

'Now to the real subject here Eyeless Jack's lovely fiancee has been kidnapped by a hunter anyone got a brief idea how to break in and out?' Slender questioned.

"I-i-i h-h-ave a s-solution." Toby said.

'And that would be?' Slender questioned.

"D-d-ynamite." Toby said.

'Without hurting people?' Slender questioned.

"We got nothing Slender sorry." The rest say in unison.

"By the way who is watching Sally?" I questioned.

'That would be Tenderman.' Slender said.

 ** _Afterwards we decided to set up multiple blue prints so we needed to decide who was going to go in first well our plan was set up so well many people would've never thought of it. We thought that it would be a great idea to apply as a hunter, but it'd have to be the 'normal' ones. That would be the cue for Bassin, Joshua, and James none of them went insane so we met up with them at the mansion. Joshua was going to help Bassin look a lot better and James a lot better since Joshua became a cosmetologist he works at his own hair and nail salon, but he has done it all. So technically his job is to not make them look like they are missing people since they've all been reported missing for years and the searches never stopped._**

 ** _A/N: VERY LEMONY JUICY SCENE NEXT CHAPTER._**

 ** _Author's Note: Very Lemony scene in this so if you don't wants to see then pwease leave ;) ._**

 ** _Lilly's P.O.V: I thought it was going to be another day of another hunt without the hunter's of course. That was until Jack and I were ambushed in which I was kidnapped by a hunter. I was suspended in the air by chains and cuffs it was very unsettling to awake to this situation._**

"What's your name?" I heard someone question over a intercom.

"That is none of your damned business." I stated.

"So you appear to be Eyeless Jack's girlfriend." The person bluntly stated.

"Fiancee bitch get it right." I stated feeling a pulse of static electricity. "Heh your fancy chains and cuffs won't do shit." I stated again feeling the electricity get stronger.

"You know you should honestly shut your mouth." The person stated.

"I think once I get out of here I'll MURDER YOUR ASS!" I exclaimed the last parts as a harsh wave of electricity hit me.

"You amuse me." She responded.

"You know I cannot feel pain right?" I questioned her.

"Oh so you cannot?" She questions turning it up higher.

"Yes, but I can only feel it when you are turning it up and the only other thing I can feel is pleasure." I stated cackling. "THE PLEASURES OF YOU SCREAMING!" I yelled hearing her yelp as she begins to scream.

"See I can transfer the pain I'm feeling into someone else's body bitch!" I hollered causing the electric shocks to shock more harshly as someone came in and took her out.

"That's enough for today project 1 video 1 complete subject will not respond." I heard a male voice.

"SUBJECT MY ASS!" I yelled while cackling.

"Goodnight Lilly see you tomorrow." The voice said monotone like.

"Kiss my ass." I stated as he left. "Subject my ass soon enough I'll be talking to myself because of these bastards." I continued.

 ** _I looked down to see that I'm in a prison jumpsuit Jesus fucking Christ! I then broke the chains and cuffs off rubbing my wrists I stared intently._**

"Fucking assholes think I'm a lab rat I'll fucking show them!" I hollered.

 ** _I let my other form take over as things began to spark around._**

 ** _Shock's P.O.V: Finally she let me out! Yes! YES! I looked into the mirror that only they could see through. I saw my electric blue eyes and white almost anime like hair. LET'S FUCK THIS PLACE UP! I thought as my hair raised sharp and pointed. Home sweet freedom! I began cackling then it became very demented laughter._**

"You Idiots are going to REGRET this." I stated as my eyes went completely ice blue.

 ** _I busted the mirror open and I made everything catch on fire with wires. I climbed through the broken mirror as sirens went off I set just about everything electrical on fire as well as prison cells as they malfunctioned and let prisoners out. They scrambled for their lives as guards came with walkie-talkies I then made those catch on fire as they dropped down on the ground and rolled. While their failed attempts to capture me I escaped through a set of back doors while everyone else escaped through the front. I made it storm badly lightning hit trees causing some to crack and split._**

"OH HONEY I'M COMING HOME TONITE! I'M GOING TO BRING YOU A LOVELY GIFT DEEP FRIED KIDNEYS!" I exclaimed electrocuting a human to death.

 ** _I then brought out my sword(Yep) I found it earlier while I was escaping that hell hole. I stabbed it through the dead person's body pulling out fried kidneys I smiled wickedly and flung open the door to Slender's mansion almost ripping them off their hinges._**

"HONEY I'M HOME!" I hollered as the mansion echoed.

"S-shock?" I heard a voice snapping my head in the direction of Jack's voice.

"Look Jackie boooy I brought home some fried kidneys for you just the way you like them dearest." I stated.

"Thanks hun I appreciate it." He said taking the kidneys eating them whole. "Guess what you get a treat too." He states.

"Oh what's that treat Jacky booy." I said as he pulled me closer to him.

"This." He stated taking off his mask putting it in his hoodie pocket.

"Your face isn't that b-b-baa AH." I felt a cold hand touch my body.

 ** _I then felt him kiss down my cheek from my neck to my collar bone. As he carried me up to our room it had just about blue everywhere except for red bedding. He then locked the door as he began to lightly bite down on my neck with his sharp teeth. He then slammed me into the bed as its plush comfort refuses to budge. He then licks my neck as some blood trails down he continues to lick. He then grabs his scalpel from his hoodie winking he then drags it down the awful prison jumpsuit._**

"You know you never looked good in orange so let me fix that." He states ripping the jumpsuit completely off my body as my face turns tomato red.

 ** _He then grinds against my laced panties as I let out a soft moan tugging at his pants. I then grab my sword and lightly trace it up the back of his pants as they split in two._**

"I thought you liked those black pants." He stated.

"No I said the jeans looked better." I stated grinding against his boxers as he hardens.

"I shall win this!" He exclaims huffing as he yanks my bra off and laced panties.

"Dominance shall be mine." I stated sending shock waves up his body.

"Babyy you know that, that pleases me too much." He purred in my ear nipping it I flip him over.

"No, no this gift is from me to you." He stated flipping me over pulling his shirt off and boxers.

 ** _He is very big down there I smile mischievously slamming him inside me roughly as my walls hurt, but they adjust. He then bites my collar bone harshly drawing a medium sized amount of blood as he drinks it afterwards he thrusts into me as I beg for him to go harder. After thirty minutes I have a massive orgasm begging him to go harder with each thrust as it takes ten minutes later as he pops I groan exhausted. I then pull him close as I flip him on his back pulling him out of me putting his boxers back on and my panties. I then collapse on top of him and everything goes black._**

 ** _Lilly's P.O.V: I woke up on top of Jack?! Is reality an illusion or what?! I then move his auburn strands of hair out of his face as I flinch in pain I attempt to get up from the bed. I end up limping damn what'd Shock do to my body? These thoughts came like a tsunami as I limped to the dresser as Jack shifted uncomfortably as he darted up seeing me._**

"Good Morning Lilly." He stated.

"Good morning Jack." I said calmly. "Do you know what Shock did to my body?" I questioned.

"We did the sex in the bed." He states my face turning red.

"So how was it?" I questioned.

"Electric." He says winking as I'm wincing in pain.

"It feels like my whole body is broken." I stated. "I also feel weak." I stated.

"That is because I drank some of your blood." Jack states.

"Oh you cannibal you." I said flirtatiously.

"You know I am." Jack states winking.

 ** _We then head downstairs to eat breakfast and we see Slender drinking a cup of black coffee._**

"Morning Jack and ... Lilly?" Slender questions the last part.

"Yes I'm home Slender." I stated.

"Good now we can cancel the rescue mission." He stated picking up a cell phone. "Also we are moving." He said before someone on the other line picked up.

 ** _He then began whispering in the phone for like thirty minutes and finally hung up._**

"So where are we moving?" Jack questions.

"To a cabin on the other side of my woods." He states. "The mansion will be temporarily closed." He continues. "So pack up your things." He finishes.

"I'm so totally going to beat you at packing Jack!" I exclaimed rushing up the stairs as he chased after me.

 ** _I quickly grabbed my suit case from under our bed neatly folding my clothing as Jack grabs his suit case stuffing it in the suit case fastly. He then quickly zips it up doing a victory pose._**

"I WON!" Jack hollers loudly.

"Aww fudge!" I exclaimed.

"NANANANA BOOOO BOO!" Jack exclaims rubbing it in my face.

 ** _I then tackle Jack harshly to the ground as he winces a little and I begin to plop my ass hard down onto his stomach. I harshly begin to tickle his sides as he squirms beginning to laugh from the sudden act._**

"GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PLEASE STOP BEING TO LOUD!" Sally yells.

"Soooorrry!" I exclaim as Sally kicks down the bedroom door.

 ** _She then tackles me into a harsh hug as she begins to tickle me malevolently. After ten minutes we get our things together and hop into the oldest van we've ever seen. It's like that one the hippies had back then except for it was painted black and gray._**

"DUN DUN DUN DUN BLACK VAN!" I exclaimed.

"You mean batman?" Jack questions.

"Nuuu I mean Black Van just because I made it sound like the batman theme doesn't make it batman." I stated as Sally in the background was doing the Jaws theme (When the shark is about to attack).

"Where'd you guys get this sudden burst of energy?" Slender questions.

"I don't know." I said giggling like the Joker from batman.

 ** _We then arrived at the cabin it looked old like one thousand years old. It was in excellent condition though and I quickly bolted inside after Slender opened the door. Nearly trampling him in the process (sorry) and ran into the room I was claiming as Jack's and my room. Slender had no say and just agreed with it anyways as he disappeared to kill some people. I cuddled up in the blankets that were already there and fell into a deep sleep._**

 ** _Irene's P.O.V: My alarm went off I slammed its dismiss button smiling widely I tapped Liu's shoulder softly._**

"Hmmm?" Liu questions in an asleep state.

"Honey wake up the family reunion is today." I stated as he rose from his side of the bed.

"Alright I'm up my lovely wifey." He stated.

 ** _I got up and went to take a shower that is attached to my bedroom. I cannot wait to see most of the relatives I've met over a year I haven't seen them in quite a while though. I look at my bruised stomach from the babies growing inside of me I'm just glad I don't have heart burn. I finish showering, I get out drying myself off, and get dressed. I start feeling nauseated not again I rush over to the toilet lifting the lid up as it comes out I vomit in the toilet grumbling to myself._**

"You okay hun?" He calls out for me.

"Yes I'm fine let me brush my teeth and hair then we will be off." I said calmly.

 ** _I brushed my teeth putting in mint gum afterwards and brushed my waist length red hair. I then headed out of my attached bathroom to my bedroom to see Liu sitting on our bed._**

"Ready to go see the family?" I questioned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He stated wrapping a scarf around his neck covering his mouth.

"I honestly wished you wouldn't cover your beautiful scars." I stated intertwining my fingers with his.

"It's for the best though." He stated.

"We are using my normal travel methods." I stated as he groaned we teleported.

 ** _We arrived in my Uncle's woods where we occasionally head to instead of just trees, grass, leaves, and the fog. We saw tables, chairs, grills, plates, plastic cups, etc. I'm then greeted by my Uncle Trender who as always is looking fabulously stylish. He seems to be wearing a black set of glasses, a vibrant red scarf, a nice v-neck beige t-shirt, black dress pants, and finally a nice set of black shoes. If I remember correctly Uncle Trender doesn't settle for low priced fashions and always wants something expensive. It also has to be in I quote 'In season fashion' he'd always state._**

"Irene and Liu it's nice to see you again." My Uncle Trender states.

"Nice to see you to Uncle Trendy." I said vibrantly.

"Almost everyone will be here in a few hours." Uncle Trender says calmly. "And I get to relax before things become hectic." He continues.

 ** _A couple of minutes later more of my family members arrive Uncle Trender t_**

 ** _hen has a drop of sweat on his forehead? He then shifts uncomfortably until my dad arrives and the atmosphere waves us over with a calming feeling._**

"Hello relatives!" My dad states and everyone groans.

"Nice to see you again Splendor." One says with a Jamaican accent.

"When did you have a Jamaican relative?" My husband whispers.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"NOTICEEEEEEEEEE ME SENPAI TENDER-MAN!" I heard my dad exclaim.

 ** _The Jamaican one laughed while smoking reefer, Trender's glasses fell off onto the dirt breaking, Slender's face turned ten shades of red I didn't think that would be possible, Party-man's tie stopped glowing, Befriender's had this sweat drop on his forehead, and the other's were thinking 'What the fuck?' I just face-palm._**

"Did you not bother telling her?" Slender-mon questioned pointing to me.

"Tell her ohh..." My dad trailed off. "Um Irene we need to talk alone." He states picking me up like a baby and we teleport.

"So Dad what is it?" I questioned.

"You know how your stomach is so big in two months right?" He questions me.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

"Well you are due next month!" He exclaims I faint.

 ** _Splendor's P.O.V: Oh my gosh! Did my daughter just like die?! I poke her with a soft tendril and she breathes. Good she almost broke my heart with sadness! You cannot ever be too happy! I carry her like a baby then teleport us back to the reunion everyone doesn't look happy._**

"DID YOU KILL YOUR POOR DAUGHTER!" Slender hollers.

"No bro just calm down she fainted." I said giving off a calm aura.

"Oh.." Slender states putting away his sharp tendrils?

 ** _I heard a lot of 'Thank god she's alive' from many of my relatives geesh I wouldn't kill my adorable munch-kin! My beautiful grandchildren will be here soon! After the reunion and a still passed out daughter I teleported Liu, her, and me back to my house._**

 ** _Fauna's P.O.V: I was so close to actually killing another one of those pastas! He got away again and I got pissed! How the hell is that hellion so fast?! I quickly run back to camp then go down into my bunker. I slam the door furiously going near a filing cabinet pulling out one of the files with a name labeled on it. 'Jeffery Woods a.k.a Jeff the Killer' is labeled in bold letters across the tab I then take a seat and pull out my diary. Each of my victims is labeled in certain parts of the diary I've managed to kill Nurse Ann, Judge Angels, Candy Cane, April Fools, Laughing Jill, The Puppeteer, and Bloody Painter. It also mentions how long I've tracked them Nurse Ann took me three months, Judge Angel took four, Candy Cane and April Fools I caught them together within six months. Which was a full year in maximum I killed five I wasn't disappointed whatsoever. A couple weeks ago I killed Laughing Jill she was a difficult one because she had a fucking chainsaw! The Puppeteer I caught weeks later I had three other people help, but I landed the final blow. Then last week I caught and killed Bloody Painter he wasn't easy either. He was close to stabbing my eyeball out with a paintbrush and also tried to use cementation glue on my face. I flipped through Jeff's file he was damned hard to kill and his story was awful. His parent's didn't care about him or his brother the only time they honestly bothered with them is when they had friends over. After Jeff had his accident he killed his mother, father, and his brother. His brother was believed to be dead until a couple of years ago when reports showed he was currently living. To bad the sucker assigned to his brother has difficulties catching and killing him. The current stats he had on Jeff's brother Liu said he was engaged to whom we don't know. We thought it'd be a murderer just like him, but none of the girls we looked at seemed to match. Our job what it feels like to me is that we are helping innocent people by taking them down daily. This makes me happy soon, soon enough I'll be able to murder the one who killed my twin sister Eloise... Eyeless Jack I'm coming after you assigned or not assigned. I want your head to be all bloodied and I'll wear it like a trophy. I also want to brag about it so badly to everyone, but first lets kill Jeffery first..._**

 ** _Irene's P.O.V: I awoke in bed in shock from what I heard earlier that they will be born next month. I don't know when, but all I can say is that this isn't no vampire baby. This is a creature that should be handled with care, extremely taken care of, and hopefully will pick between two fates. I have a bad feeling though Liu came home very pale yesterday which wasn't a good sign. It is beginning to stress me out, but he says not to worry about it and said he would be fine. Some people would believe in that, but there is a lot to worry about this time. These hunters believe that murdering every creepypasta or proxy will cleanse this world, but they don't see it is the murderers, the rapists, and pedophiles of human society. The government also corrupted I'm surprised they don't take notice of this instead they chase after us. None of them know about Happypasta either because everyone hates happypastas. Some think it is stupid that happypastas were created my dad isn't a joke though. His powers were taken away and he can only get them back if he is severly pissed off. Oh going back to the rapist part... I was raped it still petrifies me till this day I still have break downs about it. I was fighting not to have kids with Liu due to the incident I cannot forgive Offender. I technically am glad I never see his face often because all it reminds me of is that day I was raped. Sure it is an awful thing, but that is how society is some people care and some don't. I had to go to a therapist everyday I mainly refused to speak. Every time I wanted to nothing came out of my mouth because if something did I'd be locked up in an asylum. Those places aren't friendly and I didn't want to go there so I didn't speak eventually I canceled all of my appointments with my therapist. At first she asked if I was one hundred percent sure if I wanted to do it. I said yes she said that it was sad to let me go without the help I needed. To be honest my Dad's happiness calms everyone down giving off a good atmosphere. I could do the same, but since I'm having kids I cannot use it as often as I please. I get up out of the bed finally to take a shower and then get dressed. I head downstairs to get brunch since I noticed it was almost lunch time. I eat crab sushi and crab ragoons while munching down hard on the ragoons my dad comes in._**

"Irene we have a problem here." He states taking a seat.

"Yea papa?" I questioned.

"Seems like Nicholas has gone missing we suspect it to be the hunters again." He notes aloud.

 ** _I dropped my fork on the table as it made a clanking sound I did my best to save his life in High School I'm not letting it happen now._**

"Lets go get everyone here immediately." I stated with a stern look.

"You cannot go." Dad says.

"I'm not a baby no more I can do this." I say.

"Fine you can go as well." Dad states.

"Lets... can I say it?" I questioned.

"Yes you may." Dad says smiling.

"Pastas and Proxies assemble!" I exclaimed like a crazed person.

 ** _After I said that a lot appeared, but not many as expected our numbers have dropped drastically. Liu doesn't seem to be here either well his opinion isn't going to stop me anyways. Many proxies are dressed in camouflage and the pastas dressed in uniform. Alice stands there in her normal gear with a chainsaw and knives._**

"This is the second time the Hunters have stolen one of our own or someone we know. They've called upon us by taking away our numbers as well so as this goes we have no reason to hold back! This is war!" My uncle Slender hollers.

"WAR! WAR!" many of us chant.

"Today we will not go down as losers, but die a warriors death! May our gods or goddesses have the odds ever in our favour!" My uncle Trender exclaims.

 ** _Many of the proxies and pastas are picked up by my Dad, Uncles, and I as we teleport to the Hunter's base. Alarms begin to blare as Hunter's come out onto the scene one by one their team tries to take down ours and we group up attacking every hunter in the way. Our team then seperates as I go to look for Nicholas I hear groaning. I quickly begin to teleport which begins to drain my power I need to stop. So I run around all crazed as I begin unlocking cells I've found many people._**

"Go out around back! The front has been occupied in battle!" I exclaimed. "Hurry! Go!" I yelled as people began fleeing in that direction.

"Irene!" Nicholas yelled for as I didn't see him.

 ** _I ran to where I heard his voice and found him I busted the door open. He was chained to a wall blood trailed down his nose, mouth, and some of his arms had fresh slashes on his arm. I quickly run to him busting the chains off his wrists and ankles._**

"Can you stand?" I questioned.

"N-no they broke my left leg earlier." He says in attempt of getting up he almost falls, but I catch him.

"We will get through this together." I stated picking him up piggy back style.

"D-don't!" He exclaims.

"What?" I questioned.

"You are going to strain yourself! The babies!" He exclaims.

"They'll be fine." I stated carrying him through the hallways running down the hallway.

 ** _I caught something or someone in the corner of my eye while running and I set Nicholas down in a corner._**

"Stay put." I said sternly.

"No don't go." He says concern laces his voice.

"I'll be fine." I said.

 ** _I go around the corner to see a girl that looks to be nineteen she doesn't look like a hunter._**

"Hey didn't I tell everyone to-" I get caught off as she charges me and tries punching me I dodge.

"I will cleanse you and the other succumb of this planet off of it!" She exclaims.

"So that is how the game is played!" I exclaimed.

 ** _I began to grow my tendrils back as they grew a light green color to them she ran at me and landed a blow to my jaw. I then knee her in the gut she staggers as I side step kicking her in the back._**

"You sure do move fast for a fat chick!" She hisses getting up that only pisses me off.

"Don't you say that about my kids!" I hollered slapping her with a harsh tendril causing her to fall back. "And you are stubborn!" I yelled.

 ** _She lands a blow to my stomach and I knock her out. My breathing becomes hitched as I look down to see blood._**

"No! NO!" I yelled tears streaming down my face I ran quickly picking up Nicholas.

"Irene! The babies! What happened?!" Nicholas exclaims and questions.

 ** _I ran not bothering to answer him as I saw Alice._**

"ALIIIIIIICE!" I yelled as her gaze snapped towards me.

"It's Dark Joker." She states picking up Nicholas I look into her eyes one is like her dad's the other the pupil is white the outside is black. "Go to a hospital." She says sternly.

 ** _I teleport to the hospital and am rushed into a hospital room Lillith comes in with a upset look after a while._**

"Irene I'm sorry to inform you that you've had a massive miscarriage." She states she looks like she is going to begin to burst into tears.

"I-it's o-okay." I said sniffling then I busted out in tears bawling my eyes out.

"Everything is fine we checked everything else if something happens just call okay?" She questions.

"A-alright." I stuttered still crying.

 ** _I get up from the hospital bed then change into another pair of clothing since Alice visited earlier. I signed out then left the hospital I walked into the woods as I saw a white hoodie with red blood stains on it._**

"Jeff!" I cried out tackling him.

"AHHHHHHH!" He yells as I landed on top of him. "Oh it is just you." He says then he looks down to my stomach. "What happened?!" He questioned shocked.

"Some girl kicked me in the stomach." I said wiping tears away.

"Are my nieces or nephews gone?" He questions.

"Gone." I said getting off of him dusting myself off.

"Gone, Gone?" He questioned getting up himself dusting himself off.

"Yes." I said.

"Liu isn't going to be happy nor am I once I find out who it is I'm going to be tying loose ends." He states grimly. "Anyways I suggest you get home it is going to rain your going to catch a cold." He notes his facial expression blank.

"Alright it is nice seeing you again." I said.

"Bye." He comments then runs off.

 ** _I then go back out of the woods to a store and I buy a gallon of ice-cream. I then head back to the house I picked to walk so I'm walking I head into the woods and hear a twig snap. I get nervous and teleport with the ice-cream. I then am at the front door I twist the doorknob it swings open and I lock it. I head to the kitchen grabbing a spoon then head to the family room to the closet grabbing the blanket I bundle myself up as I pull the ice-cream from the bag opening the ice-cream I stab the spoon harshly into the ice-cream then grab the remote. I flip through the television shows clicking one showing kid's movies. I eat the ice-cream while still crying because I cannot drop the subject on my now lost and unborn babies gone. I then hear a small bit of static and feet being placed onto the floor seems they've returned. I mute the television so that they won't hear me I want to be left alone. I continue eating my ice-cream while watching the television without being bothered I hear 'Goodbyes' and the door finally being shut I softly sigh. I look down to my gallon of ice-cream and it is gone my stomach grumbles._**

"I didn't know I was this hungry." I mumbled to myself getting up heading upstairs to the kitchen I see my dad, a angry upset Liu, and a Jeff.

"I told you not to go anywhere!" Liu yells at me I don't flinch.

"Don't yell at my daughter she was saving a friend." My dad states.

"For what the loss of my children!" Liu bellows.

"Brother calm down before you blow a fuse or worse." Jeff says.

"Calm down! Calm down! I'm fine!" He says his voice turning to maniacal laughter.

"You are not calming down." My dad replies.

"Sorry brother." Jeff says quickly attacking him stabbing him with a syringe injecting him with the liquid. "Night, night brother." Jeff states patting Liu's head as he slumps down.

"Thank god I thought you were trying to kill him." I stated.

"No just drugged him he'll be out for a couple of hours." He states. "Anyways I have some more if you need it." He says.

"Sure he'll need it." I commented as he handed me a clean syringe and a couple of bottles of the liquid.

"He will only need it once a day make sure to get syringes a lot of them... anyways it's time I should be leaving goodbye father-in-law and sister-in-law." He states smiling then running out the front door.

"..." My dad doesn't say a word as he teleports out of the room I hear the front door closed and a lot of locks being turned.

"Goodnight Dad." I said.

"Night sweetheart sleep well." He says before teleporting to his room.

 ** _I pick Liu up bridal style taking him to our bedroom I then set him in our bed. I then go back downstairs getting a thing of fruit and before I know it I look down to notice it is gone so I throw it away. I then head upstairs and change into pajamas. I get into bed under the covers and lay on my back I then begin to feel my eyelids get heavy._**

 ** _(_** ** _Weird) Third Person's P.O.V: You see a circular table it is not small nor medium it is extrodinarly long. Sitting at this table are the creepypastas and proxies pfft of course. Hence forth the chapter's name did you notice it says 'A Not So Chapter' ? Sadly this is not a Q &A chapter so you are probably wondering what is going on? Let's get a zoom in on this we zoom in keeep on zooming in.. OKAY STOP! You see Masky he's sitting next to Hoodie they seem to be... WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUDGE?! They're... fapping... Nah just kidding they're playing a game of Twister with Lilly, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, and the Puppeteer. Surprise! Puppeteer isn't actually dead seee no harm done officially to him or the others they were so busy they had author-chan kill them off._**

Author-chan: Stop breaking the fourth wall! We are not Deadpool!

(Weird) Third Person's P.O.V: Sorry!

Author-chan: Go back to what you were doing!

 ** _*Fabulous Star Wars text scrolls through*_**

"Long ago in the land of st-" (Weird) Third Person gets cut off.

WHACK!

"OWWWW." (Weird) Third Person rubs cheek complaining. "I thought I was doing a good job." continues to complain.

"Just go! You are an embarrassment to me!" Author-chan yells.

"Fine." (Weird) Third person states leaving.

"Ahem let's continue." Author-chan states.

 ** _Author-chan: We see most of the pastas playing interesting games there minds at ease or eating for as they're on break from the story set. To be honest not to joke around or anything... NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE ACTUALLY MARRIED *GASPS* Have you ever heard of such things as looking up the real characters biography? I just am pulling your leg..._**

 ** _*Sees Readers leave one-by-one*_**

 ** _Author-chan: Please no! Come back! *Cries*_**

 ** _Irene: ... When are we finishing this book again?_**

 ** _Author-chan: Probably in the next two chapters which is chapter eleven and the epilogue._**

 ** _Irene: Why's that?_**

 ** _Author-chan: For the master plan to take place for the third book._**

 ** _Irene: You mean when you kill off m-" gets cut off._**

 ** _WHACK!_**

 ** _Author-chan: DID YOU NOT READ THE CONTRACT PEASANT! NO SPOILERS THEY WON'T READ THE THIRD BOOK IF YOU TELL THEM!_**

 ** _Irene: She smacked me ;-; my creator smacked me *Cries*_**

 ** _Author-chan: I'm HANGRY! *Slaps everyone*_**

 ** _Jeff: OH HELL NO SHE DIDN'T JUST SLAP ME I'MMA KILL A BITCH! *Pulls out kitchen knife*_**

 ** _Masky: Jeff no! *runs grabbing him along with a couple of others._**

 ** _BEEP._**

 ** _This television broadcast has been interrupted please continue on until the next chapter before Jeff officially kills the author... for slapping him._**

 ** _Day after day I refused to talk to anybody not even my dad was able to cheer me up after my miscarriage. He'd keep appearing to see if I was okay all I did was thank him for the meals he brought me. I still seemed to be eating more than normal I don't know why it has been two months since my miscarriage. Liu seems to be getting worse only coming home more angry than ever. I'd have to quickly inject him with the liquid even though I didn't want to he was always so close to changing into Sully day by day. Jeff has disappeared for fourteen weeks where ever he was going seemed very important. We suspected no foul play by the hunters since only fourteen of them survived. I decided that two months of just thanking my dad for food was enough and that I was actually going to socialize with him. I felt very ill today I didn't know why I changed out into clean clothes and left my bedroom. I headed to my father's office my breathing became hitched and I barely fell. I caught myself on the wall breathing heavy I felt my uterine muscles shortening and it got worse. What's happening?!_**

"D-dad!" I screamed as I felt a liquid coming out. "S-shit." I stuttered. "DAD! Someone! Anyone help me!" I screeched.

 ** _I heard a video game pausing then sudden rapid foot steps._**

"Irene are you...HOLY SHIT!" Ben exclaimed as I was writhing in pain on the floor. "Um everything is going to be okay!" Ben flings his hands in the air beginning to panic then he picks me up.

"T-thank you." I stuttered out. "Get me a d-doctor." I said.

 ** _Ben then still in all out panic mode rushes through the woods as soon he nearly bumps into Jeff._**

"Jeff! Help me you idiot!" Ben screams.

"Calm down what the hell is happening?" He questions then squints noticing me his eyes widen. "My god! She is in labor idiot!" He then yells yanking me away from Ben going as fast as he can through the woods Ben following.

 ** _We then see Liu as we dart by he notices me then runs immediately as they find Doctor Smiley at Slender's house? What happened to the mansion? Anyways Doctor Smiley has Jeff carry me until he finds a cot to set me on. Jeff sets me on the cot and I shift uncomfortably._**

"You two get out so I can work." Doctor Smiley states.

"No." Liu states refusing.

"She'll need water, a towel, and someone's hand." Jeff states.

"I'll get the water!" Ben exclaims disappearing.

"I thought he was scared of water." Jeff says then we hear screaming from the kitchen.

"AUUGH this water it is hot! EEEK It's gonna consume me!" Ben screams.

"Idiot! Move! Just get the towel." Jeff states getting the water.

 ** _Both return Jeff with a bucket of water and Ben with a couple of towels and a blanket. They both then leave the room and my breathing spikes up higher as I get hotter by the minute._**

"Liu use the towel dunk it in the water lay it across her forehead." Doctor Smiley states.

 ** _Liu does this repetitively dunking it in water, wringing the towel out a little, and putting it on my forehead. He does this with just one hand which amuses me and my body starts to feel more pain._**

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"And that is what I expected take off your lower garments." Doctor Smiley states covering my body with a longer towel I do so. "Okay this maybe disturbing, but I have to make sure the baby comes out correctly." He states.

 ** _Liu then looks at me then I nod my head at Doctor Smiley as he lifts the towel up more. He's wearing gloves, has tools already placed out, and is wearing a mask to cover his face._**

"Okay begin to push." He instructs.

"Ah! Oww! Ouch!" I screamed while pushing I begin gripping harder on Liu's hand.

"Keep going you are doing good." Doctor Smiley states.

 ** _Eight hours later and I'm very, very sore._**

"Come on one last strong push the baby is almost out." Doctor Smiley says.

"Ah! ow!" I screamed while pushing really hard one last time and Liu's hand is bleeding.

 ** _I begin to hear cries and screams of a baby I begin to relax._**

"I'm going to clean the baby up." Doctor Smiley states going to clean the baby up he comes back a couple minutes later with the baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. "It's a baby boy congratulations." Doctor Smiley says handing me over the baby I hold him securely.

"What shall we name him?" Liu questions.

"Hm..." I hum a little while thinking.

"How about something like Liu Woods Jr?" Liu questions.

"I'm not naming my baby that! How about Aurelius?" I exclaimed then questioned.

"Aurelius hmmmm I like it!" Liu exclaims.

"Um not meaning to interrupt or anything, but she needs to finish her surgery." Doctor Smiley states.

 ** _After a couple more disgusting parts later..._**

"Done all better now right?" Doctor Smiley questions.

"Yep." I said smiling.

"Sorry I'm late!" My dad chimes. "There's my little grandbaby boy!" He exclaims trying to rush over I growl. "Uhhh O.o can I touch him?" Dad questions.

"No." I said.

"Can I touch him?" Liu questioned.

"Would you like to breast feed him?" I questioned.

"Okay ... you can keep him." Liu states as they all leave the room.

 ** _I then feed Aurelius for a while then I burp him afterwards softly I then secure him again in my arms._**

"My handsome little Aurelius I'll protect you forever that promise I won't break." I stated lightly rubbing my fingers on his head.

 ** _Aurelius then opens his eyes after I say that and he smiles his handsome green and blue eye showing._**

"Liu get in here!" I exclaimed and he came barreling in.

"Are you okay?!" He exclaims.

"Yes I'm fine hold Aurelius for a moment so I can get changed into clean clothes." I state pointing to the clean clothes still holding Aurelius I then hand him over to Liu.

 ** _I then get dressed then hear choking sounds._**

"!" I'm shocked. "Liu! Are you choking our baby!" I yell quickly turning around I see Liu on the floor and purple tendrils around his neck. "Aurelius no!" I exclaimed pulling him quickly, but carefully off his dad.

"Demon!" My husband exclaims running out the door petrified.

"Bad Aurelius choking people is bad." I said then I coo at him making him giggle.

"M-m-momma." Aurelius stutters.

"Awwww! Babies first word!" I exclaimed.

 ** _I then wrapped him back in his blanket bringing him outside._**

"I wonder what made him call you a demon." I say beginning to ponder. "Heyyyyyyy dad?" I questioned.

"Yes?" He questions.

"Liu called my Aurelius a demon do you know why?" I questioned.

"No did the baby do something?" He questions me.

"Yes he kinda choked Liu." I said.

"Hm.." My dad does this now you know where I get it from. "He'll be fine he will come home in a couple of days." He states. "How about we go home?" He questions.

"Sure let's go home the baby needs his sleep." I stated as we teleported home.

 ** _I put the baby in his crib I moved it to my room so I can keep a close eye on him and put him in a diaper. I tucked him in under the blankets and smiled happily kissing his forehead._**

"Sweet dreams little man." I stated before changing into my pajamas and heading to bed.

 ** _Liu's P.O.V: Sick of this marriage, sick of her, sick of her family, and lastly I don't want that baby anymore! Oh this is going to be so great! You see I'm crashing at Mr.Z's house no one knows of course. He lets me be me both Liu and Sully such a melodic harmony! Soon! It'll all be fine! I promise you this it'll be fine!_**

"Hahahaha!" I begin to laugh manically I then pull out a weapon and feel dizzy.

 ** _Sully's P.O.V: I'm freeeeeeee! I grip the weapon rushing off outside leaving Mr.Z's house door open welp don't care even though I'll get a massive lecture later.. Who cares though? Not me! I have some time to kill literally! Who should I kill first? Hm... I begin walking down the street hiding in the shadows I spot a couple... my lips turn into a twisted smile. I kill the guy first then the girl blood splatters the wall and of course my whole body. I'm dying for more! I go running off like the crazed person I am. The third person I killed I harshly beat up with the crowbar the person whimpered and begged for mercy. That's when I jammed the crowbar in the person's skull it made a sickening cracking sound. This made my adrenaline rush more seeing the beautiful hue of red it only made me crave for more. I wanted more I cannot stop now I'm covered head to toe in blood I see a grocery store ahead and my smile only twists more. I head into the store I hid the crowbar so the metal detectors didn't go off._**

"Oh my god sir are you okay?! Someone call the ambulance!" Someone exclaims I pull out the crowbar and that person screams.

"I'm fine, but you won't be." I stated dashing after her.

 ** _I then stab that person through the heart with the crowbar and someone is calling the cops. I wipe out the whole store and hear sirens in the distance oh this is going to be fun._**

"Come out with your hands up!" I hear a officer shout through a walkie-talkie as it amplifies.

 ** _I come out with my hands up with the crowbar in hand._**

"Sir please set the crowbar down onto the ground." He says. "I'm going to have to tell you again please put the crowbar down.." He trails off. "Okay that's it weapons at the ready!" He shouts as they load the guns aiming.

 ** _I then dash at them gun shots going off the bullets miss me as I dodge them I only get grazed by one. A hour later I'm done bashing their skulls into the road their blood pouring out from their skulls. I think I've had enough excitement for one day and head back to Mr.Z's house of course he isn't happy about the door being left open. He knew it was me, but didn't say a word for as he was impressed about how much blood I was covered in I killed about two hundred and three people today the three on the streets, one hundred of them were shoppers, fifty of them were workers at the store, and the other fifty were the police officers that one person called. That is enough killing for one day and I let out a yawn because hell I'm exhausted I look at the crowbar it's bent every which way caked in blood. I then go to my room putting it in the closet and I refuse to change into pajamas so I'll just sleep like this. I plop down in bed and my eyes feel more heavy as I fall asleep in this cozy bed._**

 ** _Irene's P.O.V: I'm so exhausted from last night the baby woke up once crying so I fed him, burped him, and changed him. I'm currently dressed carrying the baby around the house I go to the living room sitting on the couch I turn on the small television. Aurelius looks at me I put him in a little onesie it was blue he had his hands cupped into a little ball as he rested his head on my chest. I turned on the news and wasn't surprised to see the words flooding across the screen two hundred people dead at grocery store. It interviewed many people saying how awful that person who murdered their relative was and how upsetting it is that the person did this, etc. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for I have a feeling I know who the culprit is. Then it mentions three people being killed on the streets and they think the same person was responsible his image flashes across the screen. Sully is out now I knew the sedative wouldn't work long, but I tried my best I didn't want to overdose him and kill him. That'd be hard to explain to your son when he was old enough to understand that you killed his dad by overdosing him on his medicine. All that matters now is protecting my son I'm concerned Liu will come back in attempt to take Aurelius from me. I don't want him to end up like us I want him to experience a normal life to grow up, to gain friends, to lose some friends, to get through grade school, middle school, get a date to prom, and graduate from high school. I never got to go to prom because of Liu and every other problem that has been caused. All I got to do was graduate and that was about it. I sat down with my dad at his office with Aurelius of course after watching the news I went up here._**

"Dad I'm scared that Liu is going to come back here and take Aurelius away from me all I want is for Aurelius to live a normal better life than me." I state to him.

"So you want to leave I take it?" Dad questions.

"Well Liu already knows about this place and not much is going to stop him from getting Aurelius if I stay." I note aloud.

"I support your decision and already have someone on their way to take you." He states as soon as Jeff enters.

"You're letting Jeff take me?" I questioned.

"Well he is old enough I mean when you met he was like sixteen you both are the same age." He states.

"Liu is a year older than me, but I'm still eligible to trick him easily." Jeff states.

"Okay so when are we leaving?" I questioned.

"The earlier the better because he'll be coming soon I have that gut feeling." Jeff continues.

"Well alright Jeff I have one request protect them as best as you can." He states.

"I promise I'll protect my sister-in-law and my nephew I've got this." Jeff says.

"Get to packing my lovely daughter." He says nervously.

 ** _With that said I give Aurelius to Jeff making sure he is holding my baby correctly. I quickly rush packing everything for my baby and me it takes me a record timing of ten seconds because I'm using my green tendrils. I bring everything downstairs as fast as possible I see Ben and Alice talking to each other they then turn to me and hug me quickly._**

"I heard you had to run sorry to hear." Alice says.

"It has been a great time with you all." I comment.

"And we wanted to make sure you guys got out safely so I picked the safest car possible for your baby." Ben says quickly.

"Thank you both so much." I said.

"Now go hurry Jeff is waiting in the vehicle already." Ben says.

"Good-bye!" I exclaimed rushing out the door I quickly put the suitcases in the trunk slamming it.

 ** _Jeff already had the vehicle started and he after I got in put it in drive. I looked back noticing Alice, Ben, and my dad waving I waved back before the disappeared out of eye sight._**

"This is god damn risky I have you know this now Irene." He states not taking his eyes off the road.

"I know, but it is the best thing I could think of for right now." I said.

"I'm going to tell you this now, but don't do anything to anger me it'll make me become the monster you see." He states aloud.

"I'm sure I won't make you angry." I said glancing back at Aurelius. "So where are you taking us?" I questioned.

"That is for me to know not for you right about now all you need to know is that it is safe." He informs me his grip on the steering wheel tightens and his knuckles turn white.

 ** _After seeing this I kept my mouth shut I kept glancing back at Aurelius every ten minutes to see if he was okay. About an hour into the ride he fell asleep and I smiled. A couple of minutes later Jeff stops at the gas station putting the vehicle in park he then puts on a bandana and a set of glasses he looks at me._**

"I'm going to get some gas for the vehicle and I was wondering did you want something?" He questions me.

"Sure some bottled water would be nice thank you." I said.

"Your welcome I'll be back in a few." He states and he gets out with that in his mind he sprints into the store.

 ** _I sit in the car for a couple minutes he comes out with two things of bottled water, he gives them to me through the rolled down window, and then goes for the gas pump beginning to pump gas into the vehicle. After he was done pumping gas in the vehicle he put the gas pump back into its slot. He then put the gas cap to the vehicle back on then hopped in the drivers seat again. He put the vehicle back in drive and sped down the road at the fifty-five speed limit. A hour later Aurelius wakes up crying._**

"Why's he crying?" He questions.

"He probably needs his diaper changed pull over." I said.

"Oh... alright." He says pulling over on the side of the road I grab a fresh diaper and baby powder.

 ** _I then change Aurelius' diaper and toss the other one in the woods with a tendril. I then get him back in his baby seat closing the door I get back in on the front passenger side. Jeff then takes back off again I know it'll be quite a while before Liu finds us. Hopefully it'll be long enough to make Aurelius live a normal life. Aurelius then begins crying again Jeff looks at me and I pull out a bottle of milk handing it to Aurelius he drinks it all. I take it from him afterwards and he falls right back to sleep again this was going to be a long trip for my little man. We go down one last road before we are greeted by a long gravel drive way I look at Jeff concerned and he takes the road slowly. A lot of harmful bushes, shrubs, and briers were down this way. The grass was also very tall and the area had very tall trees which only made me feel a little uncomfortable. A house then came into view with tall grass, a clean pond, a pool, and a couple of other things. Jeff then pulls up to the garage pressing a button in the vehicle the garage door opens he pulls the vehicle into the garage. He then puts the vehicle into park and turns it off._**

"We're here." He says abruptly pulling the keys out of the ignition and gets out of the vehicle.

"Alr-" I get cut off by him getting out of the vehicle.

 ** _I unbuckle getting out I then shut the door going to the back passenger seat unbuckling Aurelius from his baby seat. His eyes open and he drools then giggles I clean up his drool off of his chin. Jeff opens a door that is in the garage and I begin to follow him. Soon he stops I stop as well he then flicks on a light and I'm welcomed by the foyer of the house. This isn't the house that Sally had described to me when I was well sixteen going on seventeen._**

"Jeff?" I questioned.

"Yes?" He questions me back.

"Is this your house?" I questioned.

"It indeed is you see when I disappeared for quite a while I had the time and money to renovate it." He states casually. "So I hope you enjoy it and goodnight." He says going upstairs.

 ** _Well he is a odd one isn't he no need to question it now I head upstairs and see him head into a bedroom only leaving one bedroom. I sigh setting Aurelius down on the bed I quickly run downstairs finding the keys to the vehicle I head to the door to the garage. I open it going to the vehicle unlocking the trunk I pull out Aurelius' crib and teleport upstairs seeing him still asleep. I quickly assemble the crib to its perfect state I then set him in it I teleport back to the garage pulling out his blankets and pillow. I teleport back to the room covering him in the blankets and lift his head up lightly putting his head on the pillow. I then run downstairs quickly going out the same door shutting the trunk pulling out the keys from the trunk lock and go back through the door. I then lock all doors and windows except for Jeff's window I refuse to go in his room I only do this to feel a little better about this decision. I then go into the room to check on Aurelius to see him sleeping. I then go to my 'new' bed and plop down into it still in clothes. I feel my eyelids go heavy and look over at Aurelius before I fall asleep._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _The next morning I awoke surprisingly Aurelius didn't cry at all last night I get up and there he is standing in his crib. I pick him up he doesn't look happy, but looks like he slept well. I teleport downstairs in the foyer grabbing the keys again then teleport to the garage unlocking the door with one hand. I then extend all tendrils grabbing the baby supplies that were in a huge bag. I teleport upstairs changing Aurelius' diaper again I use two long tendrils one grabs the old diaper I send that tendril downstairs with the second one and hear it go into a garbage bag. I then put him in a different onesie and breast feed him after he is done I burp him. I then retract all tendrils then send one down to grab my stuff I bring it upstairs the bag has all my stuff in it. I grab a towel, some showering things, and put Aurelius in his crib._**

"I'll be back I'm going to take a shower." I said putting a stuffed teddy bear in the crib with him.

 ** _I then take a shower cleaning off all my tendrils and so on. I when I'm done completely dry off, put clean clothes on, and pick up my dirty clothes. I then go back to my room tossing the dirty clothes on the floor Aurelius was still in his crib playing with the teddy bear like it was a dinosaur._**

"R-rar." Aurelius says.

"It's 'rawr' Aurelius." I said smiling.

"Rawwr." Aurelius then says giggling.

"Close enough." I said picking him up from his crib. "Now I'm taking you to the kitchen to make some breakfast." I said.

"Brweakfest." Aurelius states.

 ** _For a baby barely even a couple of days old he's strong, he can almost speak, and he opened his eyes early. I wonder if this means I'm going to have a pretty smart kid I teleport downstairs into the kitchen._**

"Ah!" Jeff exclaims dropping a butter knife Aurelius giggles. "You scared me." Jeff complains.

"Sorry you have to get used to it, it's a family tradition of mine." I stated.

"At least you aren't a intruder I would've went all Bruce Lee on you." Jeff states puffing his chest out both Aurelius and I laugh. "That's not funny!" Jeff huffs.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said kissing him on the cheek Jeff then darts off. "Well he is a odd one." I murmur looking down at Aurelius his eyes turned purple. "Don't tell me you are getting your powers early." I mumbled and his eyes go back to normal.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Aurelius is now four years old much has to come from this he starts school soon Jeff and I are now twenty three years old. I have this feeling every night that someone is watching us from the woods area. I'd go out to look, but nothing was there nothing in sight or hearing range._**

 _To be continued in book three Unexpected Twist ~ Splendorman's Daughter Book (3) coming soon.._


	3. Book 3 Unexpected Twist

_**Would a hello be suitable?**_

 _ **No..**_

 _ **I'd rather be breaking into your house un-noticed while you sleep.**_

 _ **Since you are to busy to reply**_

 _ **How about I just slit your throat?**_

 _ **No I want to make you beautiful like me**_

 _ **Entering your room silently**_

 _ **Do you notice? No.**_

 _ **You see some people are born**_

 _ **Killers**_

 _ **You see I'm one in a million killers.**_

 _ **I'm special not you. Not anyone else.**_

 _ **We feed off of fear**_

 _ **We turn sweet dreams into nightmares**_

 _ **We crush your biggest goals in life**_

 _ **Once you are our targets**_

 _ **You can't run**_

 _ **You can't hide**_

 _ **I'm coming for you**_

 _ **Like the way a predator prowls for its prey**_

 _ **You are the prey**_

 _ **Now**_

 _ **Go To Sleep...**_

 _ **Jeff's P.O.V**_

 _ **It was a normal day if you could even say that the sun went down at seven. Aurelius was asleep and so was Irene from exhaustion. Ever since the war with the hunters I've noticed one or three got away which pissed me off. Why? One of them caused Irene to lose two out of the three children before birth. I wanted to get back at whoever it was all I know is that it was a girl two out of the three escapees were girls. I have a feeling it is the one who also kidnapped Eyeless Jack's wife Lilly. So that is who I've been tracking down with the help from the famous BEN Drowned with his "excellent" skills which is how he puts it. The task has become less difficult so now is the time to attack. Supposedly her "mother" is running for president, but the maximum security doesn't bother me because I get to make those people beautiful as well.**_

"Are you sure you fried the security system?" I question becoming more anxious.

"Yes I'm sure of it." He states before popping his knuckles. "But are you sure you don't want help?" He continues.

"I will be fine remember who we are and what we can do." I smirked pulling out my trusted kitchen knife.

"Obviously I'll have Slender teleport you there since she is in California be safe and here have this." He says before going into a bag tossing me a Bluetooth.

I catch it putting it in my ear "You sure this is going to work?"

"Yes I've had it tested numerous times it now does long distance calls." He rolls his eyes I wish I could smack him.

 _ **Just then a black mist begins to appear then standing there is the eight foot giant Slender-Man.**_

 _'Are you ready to go Jeff?'_ Slender asks.

"Yes." I quickly answer jumping into one of his tendrils as he securely holds me.

 _ **We then teleport into a set of woods not that far from where she is staying.**_

"Thanks." I grumble.

 _'If this were not for my niece then I wouldn't have taken you here.'_ Slender then leaves.

"Well to you to pants." I scoff running up to the property.

 _ **I then climb the fence without making a noise. I notice not the police, but security guards patrolling the whole house. I've got this I ambush one covering his mouth. I take out my kitchen knife.**_

"D-don't k-kill m-me!" He exclaims.

"Shhh I'm working." I complain as my Bloodlust kicks in.

 _ **I start carving the smile into his face, but he won't stop screaming. I rip a piece of my hoodie off and shove it in his mouth.**_

"Go To Sleep." I say slitting his throat.

"Rob you there?" A voice questions.

 _ **A smile plays across my face I step into the light the guard is holding. He lets out a shrill yell this is going to be fun. After I finished him more came and I did the same to them. I then wrote Go To Sleep in all their blood across the walls and on the ground. Soon enough I get into the house without a problem.**_

"Jeff!" Ben hisses through the Bluetooth.

"What?" I spat heading up the second floor.

"Someone called the cops on you! The neighbors!" Ben sounds panicked.

"How much longer until they get here?" I questioned grumpy.

"About in twenty minutes." Ben groans.

"Should be enough time I'm taking the body guards out now." I tackled one. "Go To Sleep." I slit his throat the other began running down the hallway. "I always loved a good chase." I commented running down the hallway my heart beat picked up I tackled him.

"Go To Sleep!" I yelled this must have alerted her mom because she came out with a sword.

"How dare you enter my house you, you bitch!" She yells.

 _ **I'm immediately in combat again I get sliced here and there they're minor cuts I catch her off guard stabbing her.**_

"Go To Sleep." I said I looked down at the watch noticing it will only be five minutes before the police come.

 _ **I quickly slit smiles into their faces and I finally see my target coming out of her room.**_

"You piece of shit!" she rams me into the wall I get my hands pinned to the wall.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you!~" I chimed before head butting her she jumps back.

 _ **I then tackle her furiously she struggles trying to fight me I knock her out.**_

"This is the police! Open the door!" I hear a police member demand.

 _ **I hate the police I grab Fauna's limp body and jump out the second story window the window breaks. I land on my feet and hiss because I just twisted my ankle I then quickly limp carrying her I toss her harshly over the fence right before I get shot in the shoulder. I hiss in pain and climb over the fence.**_

"Surrender now Jeff the Killer!" the voice yells.

"No! I've got a one thousand year life sentence and I'm sure as hell not going to jail!" I yelled grabbing Fauna limping off farther into the woods. "Ben! Get Slender here now I'm wounded!" I hissed through the Bluetooth.

"I'm on it he should be there now!" Ben exclaims right as Slender appears quickly he wraps a tendril around Fauna and one around me.

 _ **We teleport in time before the K-9 unit arrives in the woods. That was a close one I take a ragged breath.**_

"Jeff!" Irene hollers at me before handing Aurelius to Ben in which he holds him upside down.

"I'm okay." I respond.

"We need to get those wounds disinfected or you will get ill." Irene flatly says dragging me to the bathroom.

"I promise I'm f-fine!" I stumbled on the fine part because she began disinfecting the sword wounds.

"You sprained your ankle didn't you?" Irene questions.

"Yes." I said looking down.

"I can see you also got shot." Irene says this like she is un-amused.

 _ **I would have liked to say everything was all fine. She got the bullet out, disinfected it stitched it and put gauze on it. She also put gauze firmly around my sprained ankle then grabbed crutches. I would have just laughed, but ever since Aurelius was born she has been more serious. I mean he is my Nephew well not anymore really more like my son now. Irene left Liu a couple of months after Aurelius was born. Leaving some time for me to replace Liu I'm now Irene's soon to be husband. I mean after he was one he called me his dad. I get up from where I was seated.**_

"Thanks honey." I smiled at this.

"Your welcome." Irene smiles a warm heart felt smile it makes my heart melt.

"Let's go before they think we are doing more than fixing wounds." I smirked again.

"Alright." Irene smiles again heading out the door leaving it open.

 _ **I then crutch my way out of the bathroom into the dining area. Ben has a goofy smile on his face and Uncle Slender is holding his great nephew who is asleep on his tendril.**_

"Thank you for holding him properly unlike Ben." Irene sighs.

 _ **I'm sure he answered her, but Ben was complaining in the background.**_

"That is enough Ben." I said he frowned. "Since you helped you can stay here for tonight." I continued and he fist bumped the air.

 _ **Aurelius was handed back to Irene and Slender teleported off with Fauna. He and the other proxies are going to torture her to death I could care less about it. That means that loose end is finally tied up. I was tired so I headed off to my bedroom and plopped down into bed stuffing my face into the pillow. Since you know I have a smile carved in my face, my eyelids are burnt off, my skin is whiter than a ghost, and I have raven black hair. I begin to fall asleep I can tell I'll be in a deep sleep since I'm exhausted. Just like I said I slipped into unconsciousness.**_

 _ **Irene's P.O.V:**_

 _ **It wasn't a long night like expected Aurelius slept well last night. Since he was already mentally aging faster than a normal human four year old he learned full sentences when he was one years old, he was trained how to use the bathroom at least when he was two he picked that up quickly so he can use the bathroom on his own, and at the age of three he learned how to do a lot more than normal so he got put into school early. Which concerns me the day when his tendrils will get out of control I hope it isn't because of 'people' at school.**_

"Mom? Are you okay?" He questions me I look down at him.

"Sweetheart I'm okay there's nothing to worry about." I just lied. "Are you ready for school?" I question.

"Yes mom I'm ready!" He exclaims this is his first day in kindergarten.

"Mommy is going to drive you to school." I say smiling.

"Alright, but it is an hour before we have to go can you pack my 'special' lunch?" He says looking at me.

"Sure!" I exclaim and his face lights up like the fourth of July.

 _ **I head to the kitchen going to the refrigerator pulling out the ingredients. His 'special' lunch is a fried peanut butter banana sandwich, with a tiny salad on the side, a Gatorade, and lastly a cheese stick. I finish making it all with my tendrils within at least before the clock ticks seven. I put them in containers meant to preserve freshness. I hear the front door slam I'm about to check if Aurelius went outside until I hear him squeal in delight.**_

"Dad! Your home!" Aurelius exclaims excitedly.

"Yes you are gonna wake up uncle Ben if you are to loud." He does this in a hushed tone.

"Sorry." I hear Aurelius faintly whisper.

"Videoooo games." I hear Ben mumble in his sleep from the living room.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." I hear Jeff again.

"Alright dad." Aurelius whispers.

"Someone is playing my game! I must abscond sorry for not staying later!" Ben exclaims jumping through what I expect to be the television.

"That wasn't SECRETLY BEN!" I exclaimed.

"Mom it is almost time to go." Aurelius says nervously he hates being late.

 _ **Quickly I stuff his food into his lunch box, I retract my tendrils, quickly picking him up in my other hand he then takes his lunch box. I grab the keys hurriedly heading out to the vehicle opening the passenger driver seat door quickly putting Aurelius in, I shut his door quickly getting into the driver side, and I quickly buckle up putting the key in the ignition turning it on. I hurriedly put the vehicle in reverse backing out of the driveway putting my feet on the gas. I slow down once we get into the town doing the speed limit we arrive at the school. Quickly I put the vehicle in park turning it off putting the keys in my pocket, unbuckling, shutting the door, and Aurelius is already out with his belongings. I check the time only ten minutes before he has to be in class we both rush in and I get to see him make it into class in time. I head out of the building right after the bell rings I get in the vehicle and head to the house. After getting to the house I put the vehicle in park, turn it off, and teleport into the house.**_

"Exhausted?" I get questioned my gaze snaps to Jeff he's shirtless.

"No." I snort.

"Playing hard to get?" He chuckles noticing how a towel is wrapped around his waist.

"Maybeee." I chuckle. "But you played hard to get first. Now it is your turn to know how it feels." I continued.

"Come on you are not fair." He jokes.

"I am being fair." I joke.

"How about I attempt to 'seduce' you?" He looks at me serious.

 _ **I cannot contain the laughter that is boiling in my chest he is going to attempt to 'seduce' me.**_

"Hahahahahaha oh my I'm hahaha sorry this is so funny." I snort.

"I thought you would want to at least have another kid." He sighs frowning I stop laughing.

 _ **What ever happened the second year I have been living here he seemed to get his 'emotions' back. I mean we have known each other since I was sixteen, but we hated each other until it was before my nineteenth birthday that I decided to go with him to here to protect my son from Liu.**_

" wants a baby?" I question his face changes different shades of red.

"Y-yes." He says this embarrassed.

 _ **Before I notice I teleported in front of him he stumbles back a little.**_

"Go ahead with your best shot I always loved a challenge I want to see you _struggle_." I emphasized the last part.

"It is _on_." He declares as he attempts to seduce me by flexing his abs.

"You know it isn't going to work the first time right?" I question him.

"Then I'll just keep going after you are to exhausted. I'll _fuck_ you so hard that you won't be able to walk." He whispers fuck seductively in my ear pulling away.

"You are boring me Jeff." I'm honestly becoming bored.

"Oh then you are going to like this." He picks me up.

"!" I'm shocked. "J-Jeff?" I'm a bit shocked still that he can lift me up.

"You are not fat if you are wondering." He flatly says and I can feel that we are in our bedroom.

"O-okay." I stutter.

 _* * * * Hours Later * * * *_

 _ **Jeff wasn't joking his seducing worked, even after I was exhausted he still kept going, and each time he did he got rougher. I checked the time and it was almost time to get Aurelius so from eight to three.. six hours! I get up from the bed drenched in sweat and I fall to the ground.**_

"That was amazing." I hear Jeff whisper.

"Jeff I cannot stand and Aurelius needs to be picked up by four." I inform.

"I told you I would do it so hard you wouldn't be able to stand." He informs I roll my eyes.

"I'll go get him." He flatly states. "Oh and do behave with our 'baby' in you." He gets up getting dressed.

"As I said you cannot be a hundred percent sure about the first time." I announce.

"I came in you about hm... one two-" I cut him off.

"Every other hour!" I exclaim.

"Three times." He complains. "Okay! another six hours after I get home!" He exclaims running out the door.

"Ah hell!" I yell.

 _ **I go to the bathroom to take a shower with the aid of three green tendrils. The whole time I shower I use them for support before heading to bed I lay on my back and pass out.**_

 _* * * A Hour Later * * *_

"Mommy I'm home!" Aurelius exclaims.

"Shh mommy is sleeping." I hear Jeff.

"Okay I'll do my homework in the dining hall." Aurelius states.

 _ **I hear little feet scuttling towards the dining hall. I then hear a couple of footsteps coming up the stairs Jeff enters.**_

"The kid is distracted Jeffy time." He chuckles doing the Jaws theme.

"Jeff please not now." I groaned. "Eek!" I let out a tiny shrill scream that hopefully Aurelius didn't hear.

*Two hours later.*

"Mommy I'm hungry!" I hear Aurelius yell from downstairs.

"God dammit he ruined the fun." He complains before he bursts again.

"I'll be down in a few sweetie!" I hollered Jeff covered himself up in the bed.

 _ **I got dressed it was still difficult to walk so I teleported downstairs to the kitchen.**_

"Sweetie what do you want for dinner?" I questioned.

"Breakfast!" He exclaims excitedly.

 _ **I made pancakes, bacon, waffles, and eggs. I filled three plates full of them and grabbed three forks I headed to the dining room. Jeff and Aurelius were at the table already. I set the plates down and then sat down we began eating.**_

"How was school today?" I questioned.

"It was okay we got to paint." He sighed.

"Anything else?" Jeff questioned.

"We got to play tag that's about it." He finished.

"Okay that's good." I smiled.

"I'm a bit sleepy though." He did look tired.

"Alright do you want me to tuck you in?" I questioned.

"Yes please." He smiled.

"I will tell a bed time story as well." I commented he bolted up from his chair to up stairs.

 _ **We went down the hallway to his room which was farther away from our room. He quickly grabbed his pajamas ran to the bathroom, changed out, brushed his teeth, and then ran back in. He hopped in bed and I tucked him in as promised I told him a bedtime story which was Red Riding Hood. He fell asleep half way through I kissed his forehead, got up, turned off the light, and shut the door once I left. Jeff was at the other end of the hallway where our bedroom was. I teleported in front of him this time he didn't jump.**_

"I already did the dishes." He informs me.

"I was going to do them." I complained.

"It's fine." He gives me a look telling me to relax. "Plus it's _time_." He gives me a giddy look.

"Please no more." I whined softly.

"One more time today please?" He begged.

"Fine." I sighed.

 _ **And we were at it again for the final time today thank the gods. Afterwards I fell asleep and the hell knows where Jeff went afterwards.**_

 _ **I awoke nauseated then ran to the bathroom vomiting.**_

"Ah nothing like mornin' sickness that's a good sign." Jeff looks down at me. "That means the ol reproductive system works." He chuckles.

"This isn't funny!" I exclaimed before puking again. "Which means you are taking Aurelius to school." I smirked evilly.

"Fine." He groans before heading down the hallway.

"Yay! Daddy gets to take me to school today!" I heard Aurelius cheer from here.

"Alright get dressed and I'll make your school lunch." I can hear Jeff too.

Jeff comes back then looks at me. "What does the kid eat?" He looks confused.

"Just make him a peanut butter sandwich, put a cheese stick in the lunch box, with a apple, and a bag of chips." I groaned throwing up again.

"Dang you must've puked out your entire meals from yesterday soon it'll just be water and small bits of stomach acid." He informs then I hear him go downstairs.

 _ **I can already tell this is going to be short three months except for the last time. I'm sure I want another baby I mean look at Aurelius he is a four year old genius! I got up from the toilet flushing down the vomit I put my hair in a ponytail and grab a toothbrush I begin brushing my teeth. I also brush my gums, floss, use mouthwash, and lastly a whitening pen. I then grab a notepad and pen then hear Jeff about to head out the front door.**_

"Aurelius sweetheart have I good day at school!" I hollered.

"You too Mommy!" He exclaims as the front door closes.

 _ **Kids grow up to fast it is sad kind of you just want to cuddle them and treat them like a baby. What else is you never want anyone to hurt them. I then begin writing baby names down for both genders. Then I begin to bubble up with happiness and as I dance around flowers appear. Then I don't feel like my usual self I just feel so happy like its a drug. I look down noticing my pajamas have changed to a long polka dotted dress. I begin to giggle with excitement and squeal with joy.**_

 _'See isn't it fun just to let loose every-now and then?' I get questioned._

 _'Dad?' I'm confused._

 _'Yes I'm in the house it is quite small for me.' He informs._

 _'I'm coming downstairs daddy!' I giggled teleporting downstairs tackling him into a hug._

 _'Are you pregnant again?' He questions me curiously._

 _'Yes!' I giggle._

 _'So this caused this?' He questions pointing to my whole body._

 _'Whaaat?' I'm confused._

 _'Baby-girl it looks like you are on drugs I have to admit it is kind of funny!' He exclaims._

 _'Daddy! That's not funny!' I cross my arms and pout._

 _'Want to join a tea party?' He questions._

 _'Yes! I absolutely love tea!' I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air._

 _ **He then grabbed my hand and we teleported. There was a whole group of kids ranging from ten to fifteen sitting in chairs around a huge table there was also tea sets and dessert trays.**_

"Hello everyone!" my dad exclaims cheery. "I do apologize for leaving because I had to go get my daughter." He smiles.

"Cool you have a daughter!" One exclaimed. "She's pretty!" another shouted. "I wish I was as pretty as her!" One exclaimed.

"Thanks everyone!" I giggled with excitement.

"I do hope you enjoy the tea party!" He smiles I can feel his excitement radiating even more sending me into a happy frenzy.

 _ **We all begin to have tea and some desserts off the dessert tray. I shovel down a lot of the desserts and the dessert tray just keeps supplying more. I'm so happy till the point where I pass out.**_

 _ **** Two Hours Later ****_

"Ack!" I wake up in pain I get up running to the bathroom and vomit. "Errgh what happened?" I questioned.

"Well the Dad in Law said you got so high off of happiness you just passed the hell out." I look up to see Jeff. "He says you fed the baby quite well though it's gonna be one fat chubby baby." He smirks even though the second one just gets wider.

"It hurts and did Aurelius make it to school on time?" I question my tone gets serious and my facial expression goes slack.

"Yes I did!" He exclaims. "And I'm glad to be a dad." His smiles get bigger.

"Are you sure? Because normally killers don't want babies especially you-know-who that abandoned me." I comment.

"Yes I want this child I created it and it took _forever_." He whined at the last part. "Plus if I didn't want it I wouldn't have banged you in the first place." He remarks.

"Now I got to brush my teeth." I got up flushing the toilet repeating the routine I did earlier. "My feet hurt and I'm going to bed I'm tired." I commented.

"Fine." He groans walking away.

 _ **I then go to our bedroom and curl up in bed falling asleep.**_

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Aurelius screamed waking me up.

"Mommy is asleep though! Ugh I wish I could've learned to cook." Jeff groans.

"I'll be down in a second!" I chirped my usual green wardrobe is all polka dotted. "!" This shocks me, but I will have to deal with it.

 _ **I grab the polka dotted dress taking off my pajamas and I teleported down stairs shocking Aurelius.**_

"Mommy what happened to your green clothes?" Aurelius looks confused.

"Joy! We'll be having cake for dinner!" I giggled.

"Yay cake!" He smiled.

"Shouldn't we have something heal-" I cut off Jeff.

"Nonsense there's always a time for cake honey!" I sang.

"Should I be concerned?" Jeff's facial expression looks concerned.

"Well I shouldn't stress out to much because of you know." I looked at him I was serious.

"Okay! Cake it is!" Jeff chuckled, but it sounded nervous.

 _ **I then grabbed out the ingredients to make a homemade cake and got to it right away. First I put in all the dry ingredients then I added the wet ingredients to the dry ingredients. Then after a while of it mixing in the mixer I preheated the oven then began pouring the batter into a pan. After a little while the oven made a dinging noise signaling I could put the pan in. I then put a timer on it then began making some tea. The tea was done before the cake so I put it in the fridge. The timer went off I hit dismiss, quickly I grabbed a tooth pick opening the oven, I poke the tooth pick in the middle of the cake quickly pulling it out, and it was done. I turned off the oven and grabbed some mitts pulling the cake out. I then grabbed a cooling rack and put the cake on it. I then made frosting for the cake for when it cools down. I made a little snack tray for the boys and brought it to the living room. They were watching "The Croods" Aurelius' favorite movie.**_

"Cake is already done just needs to cool down so I can frost it here's a snack." I smiled putting it on the coffee table.

"Thanks mommy." Aurelius giggled grabbing a vegetable.

"Your welcome." I chirped.

"Thanks." Jeff whispered.

 _ **I then sat down and began watching the movie with them. By the time the movie was done it was seven at night. I took the platter which was empty and put it in the sink. I grabbed a frosting knife and frosted the cake. I then set the table and then went to the living room.**_

"We can eat the cake now!" I clapped.

"Alright." Jeff responded.

"Yes!" Aurelius fist bumped the air in excitement.

 _ **We then headed to the kitchen taking our seats. Aurelius grabbed a big piece, Jeff grabbed a medium sized piece, and I ate a medium sized piece. We then ate our dinner, soon afterwards Jeff left, and I put Aurelius to bed. I then put aluminum foil around the cake so it doesn't become hard as a rock I then put it up and headed out back. Then I saw that same figure I've seen before I was getting sick of being followed so I teleported in front of him/her. Then I took in the figure's features and remembered who it was.**_

"How'd you get out of the asylum?" I questioned it was my step dad.

"Well I was stable enough that they let me out." He commented. "I see that you have a son now I'm happy to see that you are happy." He smiles.

"And there is another on the way." I informed.

"It looks like you are already three months in." That's when I began to feel feet kicking around.

"Yeah your right." I responded. "Anyways are you homeless or something?" I questioned.

"Yes." He frowned.

"You know the house is still ours I paid it off once you were you know." I informed. "You can go back and stay there if you want." I smiled. "I'll just go get the spare key." I commented and teleported into the house grabbing the spare key teleporting outside to him. "There's no food in the house, but the utility bill had been paid just get a job and you will be able to eat." I handed him the spare key.

"Alright see you soon." He said I gave him and hug then let go.

"Goodbye dad." I said as my step dad left.

 _ **It wasn't his fault he went insane it was Laughing Jack's. After Jack had killed my little brother. My step dad was just there at the wrong time you know. Plus the authorities would've never been able to find the killer clown and that's why they sent him to the asylum in England. Even though the house was paid off I never visited it again it just brings back memories. Some good some bad, but I cannot let the emotions get in the way I don't want to lose the baby. I go back inside since it is starting to get cold and decide I'm going to watch television for a little while. I end up staying up until ten o'clock at night then head up to bed. Sometimes when Jeff isn't here the bed just feels to big for me which makes me wish he was here, but instead he went out to kill people and their families. I dozed off falling asleep the bed was just that warm.**_

 _ **I awoke from a nightmare my chest rising, and falling fast trying to calm down. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead as I wiped them away the sweat went down my fingers, and I wiped the sweat onto the blanket. Jeff was laying next to me snoring in a deep sleep I checked the time to see it was six in the morning. I walked downstairs since obviously if I use to much of my powers it can harm the baby so I don't want that to happen. I begin to pack Aurelius' lunch for school today, I hear footsteps come downstairs, and poke my head out. I see my son standing at the bottom of the steps yawning, and stretching. I smiled his hair was up in certain ways. His hair that brownish color Liu had. His one blue eye, and one green eye making him look like the star of the show. I look down at my stomach, noticing it is a tad bit bigger I shrug, and finish packing his lunch. Shortly he gets dressed, and we head to his school. I smiled looking at my baby boy he's growing up fast. At least he is happy, and so am I. After dropping him off at school, I headed home, and to my surprise we had a guests. My eyes widened with excitement, as I wailed in tears of joy I ran up, and hugged her.**_

"Sakura!" I was excited to see my friend.

"Irene!" She hugged back lightly. "I see your pregnant again! Congratulations!" She was excited I saw a golden band on her finger my eyes widened.

"Thanks, and you two are engaged! Congratulations Sakura and Laughing Jack!" I squealed.  
"Oh my bad!" I ran up to the door unlocking it flinging the door open. "Come in, Come in!" I squeaked.

 _ **They both entered the place astonished by how refurbished it was.**_

"So how long are you staying in town?" I was curious.

"After your baby is born, then we are going back to England to plan for our wedding." Laughing Jack comments until he finds the couch plopping down on it. "Anyways where's Jeff?" LJ raises an eyebrow his cone nose twirling.

"Probably out killing someone right now I cannot follow him around with me being pregnant." I smiled. "So how'd you find out I was pregnant?" I raised a curious brow.

"Your dad appeared rambling on, and on about how he was going to have a second grandchild so we had to see for ourselves." Sakura smiles. "Do you know what gender it is yet?" She questions.

"No I don't to be honest I was going to get that checked out here soon do you want to come with me?" I looked at Sakura.

"How about this we go now instead of arranging an appointment with them." Sakura was serious.

"Alright." I flashed a smile.

"Yippie! Jack will be back later don't destroy anything." Sakura scolds him before kissing his cheek.

 _ **We head to the car, then soon enough we are driving down the road. I smiled while paying attention to the road.**_

"I hope it's a girl I can feel it!" Sakura says pumped.

"Don't get to excited, because I cannot I don't need to emotionally strain the baby." We then arrived at the hospital. We got out of the car, and I locked the door with the keys.

 _ **The walk into the hospital wasn't long, because I parked close nearby. We walked in, and about five people were in chairs. Waiting for a nurse to call them to come back, and see the doctor. I went in to sign in, and filled out the paper work required. I turned it in, and twenty minutes later after two bathroom breaks the nurse called my name. I got up, and left Sakura behind. After seeing the doctor she said the baby was healthy, and that it was a girl which means I'm in my late third month of pregnancy. When Sakura saw me her eyes lit up, and she stood up.**_

"So what's the gender?! Was I right?!" She was cheery.

"Yes you were right it's a girl I cannot wait to tell Jeff let's go!" I exclaimed grabbing her hand rushing to the car once we got everything done I drive down the road.

 _ **After we get to the house I get out with Sakura, and lock the car doors with the keys. We then rush into the house to the living room to see Jeff, and LJ playing a serious game of cards not noticing us.**_

"Jeff it's a _girl_." I giggled.

 _ **Both boys set down the cards, and looked up.**_

"Are you talking about the baby?" Jeff looked at me seriously and I shook my head yes. "I'm having a girl Jack a girl!" Jeff chuckled happily.

"That's exciting!" Jack chirped. "A baby girl from two wonderful people I know in my life." Jack smiled.

"I'm going to plan the baby shower!" Sakura exclaims rushing to find her laptop.

"So we have a girl on the way I hope she is just as beautiful as we are." Jeff got up came over to me lightly patting my stomach.

"She's not underweight either the doctor informed me." I lightly hugged him.

"I've got to go I'll be back later tell Sakura I'm heading out for a short bit." Jack commented before poofing into thin air.

"When will they have kids?" I questioned.

"I don't think Jack's ready to be a dad, but I can tell Sakura is ready to have one she is the same age as us." Jeff commented before lightly petting my belly.

"Keep doing that and she'll pop out early." I complained.

"She is so totally going to be happy. I can already tell by this now." Jeff retracted his hand.

"Sakura, Jack went out and said he'd be back later." I stated.

"Okay thanks for notifying me!" She exclaimed loudly.

 _ **I checked the time noticing it was time to go get Aurelius.**_

"Go lay down I'll go get him." Jeff pointed to the couch, and I waddled over to it taking a seat.

"Thank you a lot I appreciate everything you've done for me." I smiled widely, and he just smiled back his carved smile making it huger then he ran out the door.

"We are painting the nursery red I have you know this." I remarked to Sakura.

"Why not purple or pink?" She sounded confused.

"Common baby colors are boring so we decided to make it more interesting." I informed.

"I'm going to paint it then plus is Jeff planning on adding on rooms to the house?" She was curious.

"He's talked about it I think one of the rooms is going to be the nursery hopefully." I imagined the nursery nice red walls, with a cute crib, the room decorated with giraffes, bunnies, and pandas on the walls. A stuffed the animal inside the crib along with a nice soft blanket

"I can tell you want another child already." Sakura came out from wherever she was. "I wish Laughing Jack would have a baby with me, but I don't think he's ready to be a dad." Sakura informs.

"Time will tell whether or not he wants kids or not." I responded. "I'm sure he is just nervous that's all." I smiled.

"You could be right hopefully he overcomes his fear." Sakura forces a smile.

"Mommy I'm home!" Aurelius announced.

"I'm in the living room with your Auntie Sakura." I heard him drop everything

"Auntie Sakura!" He charged up to her hugging her.

"Aurelius my nephew!" She squealed in excitement picking him up lightly tossing him in the air catching him she, then set him down.

"So is there something you want to tell your son?" Jeff questioned.

"Alright Aurelius come here." I opened my arms.

"I'm coming mommy!" He ran over to me and I lightly set him on my lap. "Mommy what's that?" He pointed to my stomach.

"It's your baby sister growing inside of me she'll be here in a couple of months." I informed him.

He lightly hugged my stomach. "I like sissy very much already." He seemed happy.

"That's good now I'll make some di-" I get cut off.

"I'll make it." Sakura butted in.

"Yay Auntie's cooking!" Aurelius was excited he let go of my stomach and got down by himself.

"Now go do your homework." I commented.

"Alright!" He was excited as he ran off.

"He's full of energy I'm going off to make dinner." Sakura then left.

 _ **Soon after Aurelius was finished with his homework dinner was done. Everyone was seated at the table especially Laughing Jack. He just showered his meal in candy.**_

"Can I have some Uncle Laughing Jack?" Aurelius looked at him I then glared at him.

"Your mom says no and it is best not to. Candy will rot human teeth out, and that's something you wouldn't want." He informed Aurelius.

"Uh okay." Aurelius continued on eating.

"So when is ever-" Sakura gets cut off.

"Uncle Ben's here!" Ben barged into the kitchen scaring me.

"Gosh dang it Ben! Be careful your lucky I didn't go into labor!" I snapped.

"Your pregnant!" He gasped coming around the table. "Holy shit." He mumbled.

"Language." Jeff reminded him Aurelius was here.

"My bad sorry I forgot he was here." He bowed his head apologetically. "So Jeff's a daddy again." He teased.

"To a girl." I remarked Ben whistled.

"Ah the lovely couple from England decided to visit anyways how is it?" Ben questions.

"Rainy as always we live on an island surrounded by water." Sakura reminded him.

"Technically you used to live there, and you still do." Ben said. "Anyways guys night out?" Ben looked to Laughing Jack and Jeff.

"Sure." They responded in unison getting up leaving the table heading out the front door.

"Such a shame he could've at least helped his pregnant wife I'll help you." Sakura frowned.

 _ **We then began cleaning the kitchen, and afterwards she offered to put Aurelius to bed. It began storming outside and I saw a figure near the trees with a scarf.**_

"Liu!" I nervously lightly clutched my stomach. "How?" I was scared. "Sakura! Liu is outside!" I hissed and she responded.

"I think we need to call Jeff and the boys." She then brought Aurelius downstairs.

 _'Jeff?'_ I thought telepathically.

 _'Yea?'_ I heard static.

 _'Liu is outside.'_ I was scared.

 _ **I clutched Aurelius tightly I was scared badly, and I didn't want my son hurt. I didn't want my daughter, or Sakura to get hurt either.**_

"We need to leave now!" Sakura yelled as she saw Liu moving closer.

 _ **I grabbed Aurelius, and Sakura tightly as I teleported us away. We were in a Ikea furnished home.**_

"Irene my little butter dumplin' I'm so excited to see you." Trender then noticed my stomach, and squealed in excitement. "Pregnant again I see." He adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, and I came here because I was in danger." I responded.

"Who would harm such a thing?" He questioned.

"Liu he found us." I was scared. "So I grabbed Aurelius, and held onto Sakura to teleport us out." I let go of both of them.

"You tell Jeff where you are currently at?" He questioned.

"No I'll inform him now." I commented.

 _'Jeff?'_ I questioned.

 _'Yes?'_ He replied, but with static in the background.

 _'At uncle Trender's house.'_ I commented.

 _'Good.. we're out looking for the .. bastard right now see you soon..'_ Was the last thing I heard him say.

"I'm tired." Aurelius yawned and so did Sakura.

"I'll show you the guest rooms!" He cheered dragging away Aurelius then Sakura. "Okay now your turn no need to stay up all night anyways what gender is it?" He questioned as I followed him.

"It is a girl Uncle Trender." I pointed out.

"Oh good cannot wait to see my great niece." He said then opened a door. 'You'll be sleeping here goodnight dumplin' sweet dreams." He left so I crawled into bed.

 _ **At first it was hard to fall asleep, but eventually I did.**_

"Jeff!" I cried out waking up from a nightmare.

 _ **Then remembered the baby so I calmed down as fast as possible.**_

"It's okay he's okay I know he is." I reassured myself.

 _ **I still missed him even though it was just last night that I had to up and leave quickly. I had to protect Sakura, Aurelius, and my unborn baby. I honestly hope he didn't go berserk trying to look for his brother and probably kill him. I get up as a set of clothes was at the end of the bed.**_

 _ **'Noticed you guys didn't have clothes so I went out and bought some, because I knew I wouldn't be able to make clothes in time for you all' Trender had written this note.**_

 _ **I then grabbed the clothes heading to the bathroom to do what I normally do. After the shower I had dried myself off and got dressed. I looked in the mirror fixing my hair then ran more like waddled down the hall.**_

"Aurelius?" I whispered out and a door opened.

"Mum?" I saw my son his blue eye open and green eye squinted.

"It's me sweet heart everything is fine." I smiled quickly wrapping my arms around him in a light hug.

"Do you think we will be able to go home?" He looks up at me.

"No not right now it isn't safe." I patted his hair lightly.

"What about school?" He is concerned about school as well.

"I will call them as soon as possible." I informed. "Go see great uncle Trender okay?" I questioned him.

"Okay!" He ran off.

 _ **Soon enough I found the phone and dialed in the number for the absent office. I told her that Aurelius had a stomach ache and a little high fever. Once I was done I hung up the phone. I observed my surroundings more seeing that this house was more decorated than my uncle Slender's house and it definitely out did my dad's house as well. Apparently he didn't just have a taste for fashion, but furniture as well. I guess the more creative and stylish you are the more important things are being well taken care of which includes yourself. Trender is just a little more unique from the others. If there was a beauty pageant I'm sure Trender would come in first then Offender and so on. Since pastas aren't supposed to expose themselves there would never be a beauty pageant for them. God I could imagine it now Trender would be so dressed up I couldn't help it I began laughing.**_

"What's so funny Irene?" Sakura questions.

"The Slender family in a beauty pageant." I gasped for air then she began laughing.

"And Trender would obviously win." Sakura said between laughs.

"True." I calmed down.

"I would totally win though~" Uncle Trender sang.

"My golly you would." Sakura giggled.

"Because I'm Fabulousss ~" He extended the 's' as he sang.

"Anyways what should we do?" I questioned.

"Well I thought after this war your ex and you are having we could have a pageant." He commented.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

"Of course darling!" He exclaimed. "It will be oh so fabulous all we need is judges and they should be anonymous." Trender wasn't joking.

"And how many people are allowed in this pageant?" Sakura questioned.

"As many as possible." He pushed his glasses back. "Maybe even my great niece." Trender points at my belly.

"I don't know if she would want to." I commented. "And Jeff-" I get cut off.

"Who cares what he thinks it's her choice." He says.

"Your right." I commented. "But I cannot let her do just about everything she wants that is bad." I stated.

"Shouldn't we be checking up on the guys now?" Sakura questions.

"Yes we should." I grabbed Aurelius who was sleeping on Trender's tendril.

"Alright be safe you four." As we teleported away thanks to me.

 _ **We saw Ben, Jeff, and Laughing Jack on the couch they look like they hadn't got any sleep.**_

"Thank god your okay!" I cried out as Jeff jerked his head up.

"I was worried where were you?" Jeff looks at me.

"Uncle Trender's house." I pulled him into a soft hug and he hugged back.

"He talked about a beauty pageant and it was funny." I said.

"You know him by now." He jokes.

"Jack you should've gotten some sleep at least." Sakura complained.

"But I was concerned about where you were staying same as Ben and Jeff all I was told was that Irene took you to a relatives house." Jack sighed.

"Thank the gods it wasn't Offender's." Ben stated.

"I'd kill him if he laid a finger on her." Jack got defensive.

"Calm down." I said as they looked at me. "Anyways any news about you know?" I questioned.

"We chased him for a while before he took a route we haven't been to." Jeff grunted.

"Ben slipped, but you know he is a ghost so it wouldn't matter." Jack joked. "But he still cried out like a baby and pretended it hurt." Jack pointed out.

"It wasn't my fault he got away the weather suddenly got bad and it was storming very hard you could barely see." Ben defends himself.

"Now that your okay I'm going to bed." Jeff gave me a hug then went upstairs.

"Night." I said as he hit the last step.

 _ **I look over to see Ben and Laughing Jack are gone now too.**_

"Where'd Ben go?" I looked confused.

"Back to Alice I wonder if they're going to get married." Sakura hummed.

"Less likely Alice is that blind and I've rarely talked to Dark Joker." I commented. "Dark Joker doesn't like him all that much." I sighed.

"Alice's clown side is more strict than blind though." Sakura comments. "Plus she'd be my step daughter that wouldn't be bad except for age difference." Sakura frowned.

"Yeah she is older than you." I pointed out.

"I know this already this is embarrassing." Sakura blushes.

"It's fine at least she will be happy for her dad though." I commented.

"Yes that's a good thing, but what if she doesn't like me?" Sakura questions.

"Buy her lots of candy she'll love you then." I stated.

"Okay I'll try that." She smiled.

 _ **We then went separate ways for now and went to bed.**_

 _ **** Two Months Later ****_

 _ **Last month was the baby shower and the baby was born four days ago. Her name is Sarah Hope Woods she has already learned how to crawl. As Sakura said her and Jack would be leaving in which they did. Aurelius is happy to see his sister crawling around at her age and predicts that she'll be walking in the next two months. Jeff is happy as well since he got his wish in having a child.**_

"Are you still happy Jeff?" I questioned him.

"Yes I have the most beautiful fiancee and two kids." His smile widened.

"Well good to know." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Mom!" Aurelius called out and I ran to check what it was.

 _ **Sarah had her tendrils out and was about to attack her own reflection. Her tendrils were red and she poked at the sliding glass door I laughed.**_

"Sweetie it is just your reflection." I laughed. "Jeff check this out!" I pointed as he came in.

"Haha! She is attacking her own reflection! Come here silly." She crawled over to him and into his arms. "Just like the day you were born came out flying into daddy's arms." He cooed and she giggled.

"It's because you patted my stomach when I was in labor and she knew it was you." I stuck my tongue out.

 _ **It was quite gruesome and I nearly died from it. I was glad I was in an actual hospital and her tendrils didn't come out which I was glad for. Jeff had to wear sunglasses and a bandanna so people wouldn't scream at his face. Since I healed quickly and she was nourished quite well they discharged me from the hospital. I'm quite thankful for my ability to heal quickly because I didn't want them to expect something I hate it when people get suspicious.**_

"Definitely a daddy's girl." He commented and she was fast asleep in his arms.

"Don't go picking favorites now it will hurt Aurelius's feelings." I stated picking up my son.

"I know, I know I'm just glad I have my family." He said as I held my son with one arm and wrapped the other around Jeff's waist.

"Should we watch a movie?" I questioned.

"Hmm yes." He smiled.

 _ **I then carried Aurelius as Jeff carried Sarah to the living room. I sat down gently as my son looked at the remote to the television and stretched to grab it. We then purchased the Angry Birds movie and began watching it. By the time the movie was over I had decided to cook dinner for them which was shrimp with steak the boys were happy about it and I made Sarah processed food since I get suspicious about the ones sold on store shelves. After everyone was done I washed the dishes.**_

"Jeff can you tuck the kids into their beds please?" I questioned.

"Hmm... alright I'm on it." He picked up Sarah and Aurelius followed behind.

 _ **Then I heard a sigh and a thud.**_

"Jeff was that you?" I called out.

"Nope it's BEN again sorry for unexpectedly dropping by." He came into the kitchen.

"So when are you going to marry Alice?" I questioned.

"Uh I don't think she takes me seriously you know, but I know Dark Joker knows that I like her and that side of her hates me." He whined.

"Well buy something she likes for example candy buy her lots of it." I smiled.

"But I don't have money." Ben moped.

"Get a job." I commented.

"No one wants a ghost to work at their store plus it'd scare away consumers." Ben frowned.

"Well when you play your game and go in to kill them steal their money." I glared at him finishing the last dish to clean.

"Why didn't I think of that before?!" He shouts.

"Because you act stupid now shush my babies are sleeping." I hissed.

"Alright my bad." He whispered.

"Thank you now are you staying the night or no?" I questioned.

"Wanted to see if Jeff wanted to go on a killing spree." Ben smirked.

"Kids are asleep so I'll go." Jeff responds.

"Aw Jeffy made timey for me!" He exclaims, but his voice was like a whisper.

"Alright you two be safe and don't do something dumb." I scolded.

"Yes mum." They both replied in unison Jeff walked over.

"I'll be back later." Jeff pecked my lips then left out the front door with Ben not that far behind.

"Silly boys at least they get to go out and about while I'm stuck here." I yawned.

 _ **I then went to the nursery and watched over Sarah like a hawk. I really should be watching both of them, but they are on separate floors. Parenting can be easy yet difficult at times I really want then both to be safe yet Liu is still out there somewhere planning on hurting me or my kids. I cannot let them get hurt because I will never be able to forgive myself. I need a baby monitor for Aurelius as well so I can hear him from down here. While I'm watching her down here on the main level. I sleep down here instead of with Jeff because I'm scared I'll lose her, but I'm just as scared to lose my first born child. I then slowly close my eyes and drift off into sleep. I awake to a door opening and laughter. Quickly I go to see Ben, Jeff, and Toby.**_

"Boys shh!" I hissed they stopped laughing.

"Oh I forgot my bad the kids are sleeping." Jeff commented right before I heard Sarah begin to cry. "Well there solves one problem." Jeff commented.

 _ **I then ran into the nursery to see her awake she stopped crying once she saw me. I picked her up and checked her diaper since that was the first thing I could think of why she'd be crying. I was right and changed it immediately afterwards she put her tiny hands out to me. She then did the gesture of wanting to be picked up then she stood up.**_

"Jeff! Get your butt in here!" I squeaked and he stumbled in with the other two.

"She is already standing and without holding the crib railing." He said and she looked at him.

"She is so adorable!" Ben exclaimed and cooed at the same time making Sarah giggle.

 _ **I picked her up and carried her over to Jeff well that is until she jumped right out of my arms, and Jeff reacted quickly by catching her.**_

"Oh my god!" I panicked. "Bad Sarah don't do that ever again you scared mommy." I frowned she looked at me apologetically.

"She just wanted to say hi to her daddy." He smiled smugly as she pressed her head into his chest.

"I got to say she is pretty." Toby looked at the sleeping child.

"Toby don't go all pedophile now." Jeff joked.

"What?! Ew no." Toby twitched with disgust.

"Maybe if Toby had kids-" I picked.

"I cannot find a girlfriend same goes for Masky and a couple of the others." Toby frowned under his mouth guard.

"What happened to Hoodie?" I questioned.

"Hoodie had an accident a very bad one he was walking across a cat walk. When it suddenly collapsed, and he died we didn't want to tell you, because you were pregnant." Toby looked sad.

"How's Masky?" I questioned.

"In a grieving state of despair." Toby twitched again.

"He'll get better eventually Brian was Tim's only really close friend." I commented. "Anyways Ben, and Jeff should we sign Toby up for speed dating?" I questioned.

"What?!" Toby was confused.

"Yes we should!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Alright hand Sarah over so I can put her back to bed." I put my arms out, and Jeff handed over her.

 _ **I then put her back to bed after thirty long minutes. I wonder if speed dating for the pastas, or proxies will work. Probably not on human sites, but if they created a dating site only they could see that'd be cool. I didn't get to see it because I went over to the rocking chair, and fell asleep.**_

 _ **I woke up in the rocking chair, and a pain shot throughout my back. I then got up letting out a tiny yawn, and stretched my back in which it made a popping sound. I then looked over at Sarah's crib, and there she was standing. She looked at me, and smiled. I went over, and picked her up. She then cuddled into my chest, and I smiled. After a short bit I fed her, and changed her diaper. She then fell asleep against my chest, and I went to the kitchen. Aurelius was already awake, he looked showered, and already had his lunch packed. He looked at his sister, and noticed she was fast asleep. I then offered out a hand, and he accepted it. He grabbed the car keys, and we went to the car. I drove him to school as usual, and told him to have a nice day at school. I drove home, and took Sarah out of the vehicle. We then went inside, and Toby was awake his hair stuck up in certain places. I let out a chuckle, and he glared.**_

"Did you sleep well Toby?" I raised a brow as his tics, and twitching bothered him.

"Hmm yes I did." Toby cracks his neck.

"Are you hungry?" I looked at him.

"I've got my skin don't I?" Toby glares at me.

"You shouldn't be eating your finger skin again Toby, and I'll make something for breakfast." I then went to the kitchen, and put Sarah in the crib in the kitchen.

"Morning." Ben said softly as he entered the kitchen noticing the sleeping baby.

"Morning to you too." I hummed grabbing out pancake mix,waffle mix,bacon,eggs, and sausage.

"We are having a big breakfast." Ben looks over my shoulder.

"Yes we are." I smiled then began making the breakfast.

"Morning beautiful." I heard Jeff, I looked up, and there he was leaning on the wall.

"Morning handsome." I commented, and he came over giving me a kiss.

"Ew gushy mushy stuff I'm out of here." Ben poofed into thin air.

"That always creeps him out." Jeff laughed lightly.

"I know it does I wonder how Alice copes with him." I finished making the pancakes,waffles, and sausage.

"Eh I don't know that's a miracle in itself." He joked wrapping his arms around my waist.

 _ **I then heard Sarah's crib move a bit. Jeff lets out a sigh, letting go of my waist, and goes over to the crib. He picks Sarah up as she cuddles his chest.**_

"Whose daddy's little girl?" He coos.

"Me." She giggles looking at him.

"Do you want a toy?" He looks at her.

"Yes." She cuddles his chest more.

"I'll get you one later alright?" He looks at her, and she nods her head in agreement.

 _ **I finish the bacon, and eggs quickly. I then set the table with the help of my green tendrils as my daughter claps in excitement. The table is lined with silverware, the food, and plates. Jeff hands me Sarah to go get the two boys, and I make her baby formula. I hand the bottle to her, and she drinks it all.**_

"Mommy where does bubba go?" She questions.

"In the morning he goes to school, then comes home around four in the afternoon." I put her bottle in the sink holding her with one arm.

"Does I have to school soon?" She questions.

"The lady will have to observe you for a couple of weeks before it's decided." I replied, and in came the boys she became quiet.

"I cannot wait to eat." Ben got in a seat.

"We know how you feel." Jeff responded.

"I could've just eaten the flesh off of my fingers." Toby sighed sitting in a chair.

 _ **The boys then ramble on, and eat while I go to Sarah's room. Sarah looks at me, and I smile. I pull out her blanket from her crib, and wrap her in it.**_

"Mom what are we?" She questions.

"We are unique beings that disguise ourselves as humans so that nobody knows about what we really are." I responded honestly.

"What would happen if someone found out?" She questions me again.

"If a human finds out either we take them in, or kill them. If it was the government they'd send the swat team out to capture us, and scientists will dissect us to observe our organs." I felt bad about telling her this, but it was the truth.

"Does that mean I have to lay low?" She questions.

"When the lady visits pretend to be dumb, but not to dumb she will visit more when you are three years old." I informed.

"And what do I do when she isn't around?" She questions.

"That brain of yours use it you already know full sentences, all you need is to learn how to use the restroom,tie your shoes,eat, read,write, and mathematics." I hummed.

"Okay, and I'm sleepy." She yawns so I put her in her crib.

"I'm going to the rocking chair okay." I inform her.

"Okay." She mumbles, and dozes off.

 _ **I check the time it is only twelve in the afternoon. So I fall asleep in the rocking chair, and it is very uncomfortable.**_

 _ **... Time Skip...**_

 _ **I then wake up around three in the afternoon I have to pick up Aurelius I sighed grabbing my things together, then picked up Sarah from her crib. I then went to the car strapping her into her seat, and then went into my seat. I then drove to the elementary school, and picked my son up. He seemed a bit off from his usual behavior so I began to question him like a normal mom.**_

"Hello Aurelius how was your day at school?" I was concerned, because I'm a responsible mom.

"These kids at school today bullied me for my packed lunch." He sighed frowning.

"Did you tell the teacher?" I questioned.

"They said they would shoot me if I did." He said, and I stepped harshly on the breaks.

"You are going to tell the teacher, and if they do attempt to shoot you use your abilities." I informed him before I began driving again.

"I will I promise." He said.

 _ **We arrived at the house in short-term notice, I turned off the vehicle, got out, and took Sarah out of her car seat. Aurelius got out of his seat pretty well, and grabbed his lunch pouch. We entered the house Toby, Ben, and Jeff were sitting on the couch looking at the television screen.**_

"Jeff?" I questioned they all turned their heads towards me.

"Yes honey?" He questions.

"Kids have been bullying Aurelius at school." I frowned.

"Just like us now my boy we were outcasts in our life as well." He drags on. "Just accept the fact that mortals are something we despise they think they're gods, or goddesses until we come to their house to kill them." He laughs.

"Mom is that true?" Aurelius looks at me.

"We are related to long lines of killers on my dad's side of the family, and Jeff's family only has one other one other than him." I replied honestly I wasn't going to lie to my kid.

"So you know how to control it?" Aurelius questions.

"I do sometimes, but sometimes I go over the edge." He replies.

"What about you mom?" Aurelius looks at me.

"I haven't killed anyone in a couple of years." I responded honestly.

"Do you think I'll become like that?" Aurelius questions.

"A killer? It depends on the pathway you decide, and only you can make your future decisions." I spoke words of encouragement. "If you want to be a computer programmer to a person who only makes seven dollars an hour I'd support you. That's a parent's job to support their child, or children." I began to speak with confidence.

"You honestly mean that right?" Ben questions.

"Yes I do." I smiled. "My children have their decisions in their fate, and I have to support that." my composure was serious.

 _ **We talked for another hour afterwards I made dinner. Everyone ate, and both the boys left. Soon we watched A Good Dinosaur, afterwards I put the two kids to bed so that they could get a good-nights sleep for tomorrow.**_

 _ **The next morning started out great the sun was shining in through the curtains, and I forgot that I'd fallen asleep in the rocking chair again. Normally some parent's would put the babies crib in their room, but I didn't want to. I could always sleep in the rocking chair to watch over Sarah, and not have to worry about someone kidnapping her. I quickly took a shower, got dressed, made Aurelius's lunch, and by the time I was done Aurelius was already downstairs. He had his school clothes on so I went to get Sarah from her crib. I changed her diaper, put some clean clothes on her, and Aurelius grabbed the keys. We then rushed out the door, Aurelius unlocked the car doors, I put Sarah in her car seat strapping her in, and helped Aurelius get in the car. After getting the keys I shut the passenger doors, and hopped up in the front. I quickly put my keys in the ignition, threw the car in reverse, then after backing out put the car in drive. We sped down the road and there was hardly any traffic which I was grateful for. We arrived at seven o'clock on the dot I handed Aurelius his lunch and he got out of the vehicle. He ran into the school and waved me goodbye I only hoped those kids wouldn't bully him again. I then drove to the house with Sarah once we arrived I did the usual routine then took Sarah inside. I taught Sarah her abc's while she successfully went in order while saying a word that went with them. I could tell she was happy so I rewarded her with a lollipop she tried her best not to make a mess out of her clothing, and face. For a little bit I watched her crawl around on the nursery floor before I picked her up taking her to the living room. We observed the movie of Winnie the Pooh while she watched in amazement as the bear(Pooh) talked to the tiger (Tigger). Shortly Jeff entered the house from a kill I could tell, because I'd go out every week to buy him a new hoodie. I'd incinerate the old one with a camp fire outside so that I could burn any evidence that was valuable to the police.**_

"Hey." Jeff announced.

"Hello dear." I responded I smiled.

"Hi dad!" Sarah exclaimed looking at her father. "Dad are you okay?" Sarah noticed the blood.

"I'm doing nice so far thanks for being considerate." Jeff then takes off his hood. "I already know what you are going to do this weekend are you getting me another one?" Jeff glares at me.

"Yes I'm buying another hoodie for you, you should know this already." I informed him.

"Can I keep this one?" Jeff frowns at me.

"I will get rid of it if it stinks up the whole house." I threatened.

"I will bathe it daily beginning now." Jeff sticks his tongue out playfully grabbing his hood.

 _ **A couple of minutes later I heard the washer start up. I could smell the blue liquid of Tide laundry detergent from the living room as well.**_

"Mom how do you think brother is doing?" Sarah looked at me.

"Hopefully he is doing fine and hopefully those kids are not bullying him." I looked back at her she had lollipop on her face. "I'm going to get the face wipes you yell if you hear or see someone that you don't know." I insisted getting the wipes I came back only seconds later and Jeff was watching her.

"You look sleepy Sarah have you had your nap today?" Jeff questions her.

"No not yet my face is a mess and I wouldn't be able to sleep." Sarah responded truthfully.

 _ **I walked up pulling out a face cleansing wipe from the plastic bag, and began cleaning Sarah's face while Jeff held her. Suddenly the house phone rang and I went to the kitchen where it was located. I picked it up putting it to my ear.**_

"Hello is this ?" a voice emitted from the other end.

"Yes this is the how may I help you?" I questioned.

"They're trying to take your son to a government experimentation place." The voice emitted in the phone I was pissed.

"I'm on _my_ way." I hissed hanging up.

"Irene honey what's wrong?" Jeff had come into the kitchen.

"They've taken Aurelius to a government lab _watch_ Sarah." I spat out the words through gritted teeth.

 _ **Jeff didn't have the time to open his mouth, because I had teleported out of the house. There will be hell to pay if they dissected my son. I arrived to a place not a normal place that the community can access it's a hidden facility for the government and extreme scientists. Technically like an Area 51 yet a place like that isn't one hundred percent proven as a building. I went into the building looking calm and collected as much as possible holding in all my anger.**_

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave this is private government property." A man behind the desk announces.

"I'm here for my son if you _don't_ give him back so help me all the people in this facility _will_ all die." I rasped.

"I think you need a doctor." The man is about to press a button.

"Fine I _tried_ to be nice and give you a warning Gal isn't here no _more_." I let completely loose.

 _ **Tendrils, sharp teeth, dark green eyes, and blood red hair all came out at once. I used one of my tendrils to bust all the cameras and the others ripped the man to shreds. I let out a scream it was high pitched, and demonic busting the computer monitor to the cameras. My tendrils scattering things around, busting something's, and I teleported in front of some of the nurses. I watched as all the nurses gathered around then used my telepathy, and other things to make them go insane. Then I watched them tear each other apart blood splattering everywhere, organs being taken out, and I enjoyed every minute of it until there was only one nurse left. Her name tag had "Selena" on it she had more blood on her than a majority of the nurses that are now dead, and lifeless.**_

 _"You." I spoke to her with telepathy. "Are special." I smirked._

 _ **She nodded in response.**_

 _"You are now my proxy." I barred my teeth. "Anything I say goes got it?" I towered over her._

 _ **She nodded yes in response and a green o then x appeared on her skin. It happened to be on her right cheekbone.**_

 _"My father and his brothers use these symbols each a different color don't itch or scratch it, it hurts a lot." I notified her then a whole bunch of doctors appeared. "Kill them to show me your worthiness and loyalty. I'm going to leave to get my son then come back for you at this exact spot." I informed her she nods, and I teleport room to room to find my son._

 _ **I see Aurelius strapped to a table his purple tendrils thrashing around in panic. I teleport into the room next to him.**_

 _"Mommy's here no need to panic now little one." I cooed un-strapping him from the damned table._

 _"Mom.. they did it again I had no choice I...i killed almost everyone at school." He sobbed I wiped those tears away._

 _"Look at me." I grabbed his chin to make him look up at me. "We don't have much time before the FBI arrives and the SWAT Team you did what you were told to." I grabbed him with my tendrils._

 _ **We then arrived back at the spot where I was supposed to meet Selena she was there. She grinned once she had seen me and I picked her up. We arrived back at the house at six p.m. Jeff looked pessimistic and scowled.**_

"Why'd you bring a human here!?" Jeff yelled.

"She is my proxy now whether you like it or not." I grouched.

"What took you so long?!" Jeff screeched like a banshee.

"I had to kill people it's not easy going on private government property especially a facility like that!" I yelled.

"Mom? Dad?" Aurelius looked scared.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that and had to go to that place." I frowned. "It was my fault." I set Aurelius and Selena on the ground.

"No you did what was right telling him to harness those powers those boys that bullied him for his lunch deserved to die." Jeff reassured me.

"I don't need my son becoming like us just yet I want him to live a normal life. It goes the same for Sarah I want her to live a normal life." I glared at him.

"Fine you got me there." Jeff kinda frowned even though his face was still cut.

"So what time is it now?" I questioned.

"Seven p.m. I'm hungry and so is Sarah." Jeff responded he looked exhausted.

"We will talk once both the kids are in bed." I told him.

"What about Selena?" Jeff questions pointing to her.

"Garble..garble..." Selena makes a bunch of garbling noises.

"Can she speak anymore?" Jeff looks confused.

"Hold on." I responded.

 _ **I then swapped over to telepathy.**_

 _"Can you still speak English?" I questioned Selena._

 _"No not anymore since the symbol was engraved on my cheek." Selena responded._

 _"Do you want a white board with a dry erase marker?" I questioned._

 _"Sure yes please." She responded._

"She cannot speak since the symbol was engraved onto her cheek." I spoke to Jeff.

"How are we going to tell what she wants!" Jeff hissed.

"I'm buying us take-out decide what you want, then I will go to dollar general, I will buy a whiteboard, and a dry erase marker." I kissed him lightly and he loosened up a bit.

"Alright will do." Jeff then headed to the kitchen to get the take-out menu.

"Garbleeeeee." Selena dragged then screeched hiding behind me.

"What's wrong Sel?" I looked at her confused.

She then pointed to a spider on the wall. "Garble."

"You have a problem with spiders don't you?" I questioned.

"Garblee." Sel responded.

"Go to the kitchen with Jeff, find a pen and paper, and write down what you want to eat." I told her she saluted then went to the kitchen.

 _ **I killed the spider with a shoe then headed towards the kitchen. Jeff had a scowl look on his face and Sel I saw a ton of food written down.**_

"You better share Sel I have a kid old enough to eat as well." I told her Sel smiled.

"Okay that is it right?" I questioned and they both nodded.

 _ **I ordered the take-out on the phone and pulled out the money required. I teleported behind the take-out restaurant which we were having it happened to be Chinese food. I paid for the food, got whatever was left in change, grabbed all the food in two hands, headed out back, and teleported to the house. Everyone was seated at the table especially Sarah in her booster seat. Selena garbled with excitement and I set the food down. I headed to the kitchen and made Sarah her bottle of formula. I then left the kitchen giving her the baby formula and I went to the food storage. I grabbed out a thing of fresh home-made baby formula and handed her a spoon. We all ate not a word was said at the table. Eventually Jeff dropped the subject so we wouldn't have to talk about it later. I cleaned up the mess, put the left overs in the fridge, and cleaned Sarah up. After that I showed Sel her room she didn't garble, but she smiled. That's when I forgot to get her the whiteboard and dry erase marker I will have to get it later. I put Aurelius to bed he smiled and fell asleep. I went to the Nursery with Sarah, put her in her crib, she fell asleep, I covered her up, and went to the rocking chair in which I fell asleep.**_

 _ **I had gotten Selena the whiteboard and marker as promised the next day after we ate breakfast. The day was spent with me home-schooling Aurelius, I then taught Sarah how to tie a shoe she was pretty quick with the laces yet she did it correctly, I cooked lunch for everyone while giving Sarah her baby food, we watched movies afterwards. When it was time to put Aurelius to bed I told him a bedtime story, tucked him in, and he gave me a hug before I could get up to leave. He told me I was the best mother in the world and I smiled telling him thank you. I then was released from the hug from my son. It was only a week before Halloween and I had to get them their Halloween costumes. I came downstairs with Jeff holding Sarah she was smiling and giggling. Jeff looked tired yet he still stayed up he lightly kissed my lips before heading upstairs. We really haven't had time to ourselves since Sarah was born, but it is what has to be done. Sarah stayed up all night just looking outside I tried looking outside, but saw nothing. So I didn't go to sleep instead I grabbed her out of her crib and brought her over to the rocking chair. That's when I saw what Sarah had seen from where I was sitting. It was a fox with golden eyes and I couldn't tell the color of the fur. Sarah then went to sleep so I put her in her crib, and I went to the rocking chair to sleep. The next morning I woke up early right before the sun came up, Sarah was still snuggled into her small little blanket smiling in her sleep, Jeff was standing in the doorway of the Nursery and he smiled. Sarah then woke up seeing her father, she immediately got to her feet walking towards the end of the crib, and Jeff picked her up. Then Jeff handed her to me so I took Sarah to the rest room, she went on the toilet, I grabbed her a clean set of pajamas, handed them to her, and she changed into them then washed her hands. Then I noticed how fast Sarah is growing up she is five months old now since it is now near the end of October she will be six months. Which meant it was only four more months until her birthday her first birthday. Aurelius' birthday is two months before. If I could express how happy I was I would literally brag to every CreepyPasta about my kids and how well behaved they were. Eventually I got to my Halloween shopping and took the kids trick-or-treating. Jeff decided to not be a bum and go as himself instead he dressed up like Batman and I dressed up as Megaman. Aurelius dressed up as Doctor Holmes and Sarah dressed up as her favorite character from Steven Universe Connie. She looked so adorable and I didn't mind the cartoon anyways. It was a beautiful night until something unexpected happened. Lost Silver came up to me with a panicked expression he looked like he'd seen a ghost.**_

"Lost Silver what's wrong?" I questioned him concerned.

"Something bad has came up Slender wants to see you immediately!" He whisper-shouted.

"Jeff take the kids home I'll be back whenever love." I kissed him and he sighed in defeat.

 _ **He took the kids home as I ran the streets with Lost Silver I quickly grabbed onto him and teleported him to the cabin. I saw the worst sight I could have ever seen Eyeless Jack was cut up pretty bad and it was crowbar markings I'd known by a long shot who had done it. Jack barely moved and my friend was nowhere to be seen.**_

"Jack who did this?!" I choked.

"L-Li.." He fainted.

"For damn sake that no for good ex husband!" I screamed.

"I want to talk to you alone I know his intentions and they're not good. He's batty I swear!" Lost Silver was so shaken I swore he could've caused an earthquake.

 _ **We stepped out of the cabin into the woods. Seeing Eyeless Jack so weak and defeated made me sad while trying to control my anger. I didn't want to lash out and it wasn't Silver's fault either. It'd be pointless to harm the person or thing that didn't cause the pain in the first place. I want to make sure Liu feels pain so unbelievable he'd scream and cry out in agony while I made him suffer...**_

 _ **We were outside of the Cabin after seeing Eyeless Jack's condition. I can only hope he gets better in the future I feel so bad Liu must've caught him off guard before he attacked him. The man only has a scalpel to protect himself normally him and my friend spend all their time together. Lost Silver opens his mouth letting out some air from his mouth as a white cloud came out.**_

"I suggest you pack up and leave the house Liu is planning to attack you." Silver informed me.

"How do you know?" I glared at him intensely.

"I hear him talking to someone every night it isn't Sully and whenever they swap they don't communicate with each other." Silver's eyes didn't look right like they were dilated.

"Have you been doing drugs?" I questioned.

"I always do drugs so I can numb myself from the pain of being armless." Silver was honest.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Just trust me alright?" He looked at me his face was shifted into a frown.

"It couldn't hurt I'll trust you." I looked at him. "I'm going to go tell Jeff about this discovery." I then teleported in a green cloud of smoke.

"I wish you luck." Silver whispered before walking off.

 _ **I had arrived at the house it was still intact which was a good thing. I went into the kitchen seeing Jeff and the kids I smiled. I don't want to tell bad news, but I have to.**_

"Kids please go to the living room." I told them Jeff set Sarah down and they teleported out of the room.

"What's wrong Irene is Eyeless Jack okay?" Jeff looks worried.

"No Sully or Liu messed him up pretty badly he's stuck in bed." I responded. "Lost Silver has given me a warning.." I frowned.

"SULLY! I should've known the cabin is two thousand miles from here." Jeff's paper white face is actually a bit red with anger. "What was Silver's warning?" He looked at me more.

"Lost Silver told us we have to run again." I looked at the floor.

"We're not leaving!" He yelled. "We raised our children here we have nowhere else to go!" He hissed.

"Mom? Dad?" Aurelius peeked his head into the kitchen.

"It's okay sweetie go to the living room watch your sister okay?" I smiled at him then he left.

"Jeff if we don't leave-"

"I'm not leaving nor are our kids and if you think about leaving I'll tie you to a bed." He threatened me.

"If we don't leave we may die." I told him.

"That's a risk that everyone has to take and you know it." He justified.

"Fine." I then left the kitchen not wanting to argue with him more.

 _ **I went to the living room grabbing Sarah and Aurelius was next to me. We then went upstairs so I could put Aurelius to bed.**_

"Mom I'm concerned are we leaving?" Aurelius looks at me.

"No sweetie we are not leaving." I responded.

"But you said if we don't leave we're going to die." Aurelius looked scared.

"Sweetie I'd never let anything happen to you or your sister." I was telling the truth.

"Okay mom." Aurelius responded we arrived at his bedroom door.

 _ **He got into bed and I tucked him in telling him a bed time story. Afterwards I took Sarah down to the nursery and put her in her crib. I got in the rocking chair and fell asleep.**_

 _Sully's P.O.V_

 _ **Lost Silver shouldn't have said a word to Irene. Now she knows that I will attack here soon. I was stabbing Lost Silver with the crowbar numerous times as we were in the woods.**_

"Please Sully stop!" Lost Silver choked out grasping at a fatal stomach wound.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "It's your fault she knows I'm coming!" I hissed stabbing him with the crowbar one more time.

 _ **Lost Silver's body went limp his eyes showed that he died in pain. I spat on his corpse before trudging back to Zalgo's place. I entered and Zalgo was standing at the door.**_

"Sully do you know where Lost Silver is?" Zalgo questions me.

"Unfortunately I don't know where he is." I responded. "Anyways I'm sleepy goodnight." I headed to my room.

 _P.O.V Swap_

 _ **Where could Lost Silver be? I walk into the deepest parts of the woods. I see a figure on the ground armless. Silly boy sleeping out in the woods. The dimly lit crescent moon helps me navigate through the thick area. Once I arrive I'm shocked and upset. Lost Silver had crowbar wounds on his body. I could tell by the way the puncture wounds looked. He had died in pain by the look on his face. I put my hand lightly on his head. Gathering information on his murderer to find out it is Sully. Which means I will have to kick him out of my home.**_

"You will be remembered for your bravery Lost Silver... You served well and made me proud." I whispered picking up Silver's body.

 _ **I had to bring him to the morgue in the basement of my home to prepare his body for the funeral. I also have to kick out Liu, because of Sully's behavior. When I arrived my proxies had tears filled to the brim of their eyes. Lost Silver was my very first proxy who I had trained myself. I have to hold back the urge to kill Liu, but I will know when the getting is good. I then did procedures on Silver's body like repairing wounds, etc. Afterwards I put his body in an area to keep cool and to keep from rotting. I went up to Liu's room and knocked on the door as loud as possible. Out came Sully which Liu has had no control since Aurelius had been born.**_

"Sully pack your stuff and get out of my house." I hissed.

"What wh-"

"Don't why me you know why!" I snapped.

 _ **Sully got his stuff together rushing out as fast as possible. I couldn't hold back much longer, but I know karma will get him in the end. I have to inform Slender and his proxies as well. So I do exactly that the ones who take it the worst are the video gaming proxies, because they were closer to him like siblings.**_

"When is the funeral Zalgo?" Slender questions me.

"Three days I have the body prepared all I need is the casket, etc." I responded wiping a tear from my eyes.

"I'll help you if you ask me to I know this is hard on you." Slender awkwardly gives me a hug.

"Thank you friend I appreciate it I would like it if you would help me." I kept crying Silver was like a son to me which makes it harder.

"What do you need help with my friend?" Slender questions.

"The casket I don't know the style I should pick, because I didn't expect this to happen." I wailed.

"I'll get on it right away Lilly go inform Irene of the passing." Slender demands as Lilly walks by.

 _ **My best friend Slender-Man is there for when I need him and I'm grateful for it. The passings of our proxies are a deep one and we can tell when we lose proxies. It seems as if immortality in each proxy is failing one by one.**_

Swapping to Irene

 _ **I heard a knock wondering who would be out this late. I immediately slip on slippers and leave the nursery to the front door. I'm greeted by my friend Lilly and I give her a hug she hugs back.**_

"Irene I'm so sorry to inform you that Lost Silver has just passed away." Tears spill down from her face.

 _ **That's when I lost it and began weeping Jeff immediately heard my crying. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Seeing me in a heap on the floor while Lilly was crying just as hard.**_

"What's wrong honey?" Jeff cooed trying to calm me down.

"Silver's passed." I croaked out Jeff's face went slack.

"Zalgo kicked out Liu..." Lilly commented.

"Damn asshole how many people is he going to kill this year!" Jeff yelled.

"Anyone who gets in his way he's after someone I know it." Lilly cried.

"Me..." I muttered. "Silver's last conversation was to me!" I sobbed.

"Why is he after you?!" Lilly looks at me she has stopped crying her face stern.

"I don't know after Aurelius was born he went nuts!" I sobbed more.

"..." Lilly clenched her fists before randomly going out the door slamming it.

 _ **Jeff ran out to chase my friend, because I'm sure her thoughts were clouded with anger. Liu just keeps on attacking our family without a reason and if she gets in his way she'll die too. Someone needs to put a stop to it even if he gets what he wants and that is me. Selena comes from where she was staying and hugs me tightly patting my hair. I cuddle into her as she begins to hum which surprises me. Jeff doesn't return and I have to watch Sarah.**_

"Watch my son make sure nothing ever happens to him even if I'm gone." I responded.

 _ **Selena smiles then nods she rubs circles on my back before helping me get up.**_

"I'm sorry if I have given you a life you don't want and I'm sorry for traumatizing you." I choked out.

 _ **She shakes her head in denial she then smiles at me giving me one last hug. She goes upstairs and I see her turn to where my son's room is. I then go back into the nursery to observe Sarah. I stay up with Silver's words repeating in my head. I can only think of one emotion and that is deep regret. I can't forgive myself that he died by my ex husband. He didn't deserve it he was single, armless, and lonely. All he ever tried to do was fit in when he wasn't accepted. If what he says is true I want to avenge him and make Liu's death a thousand times more painful. It takes Jeff two days to return and he looks stronger than when he left. Except for the only thing is that Silver's funeral is today which I had found out a day after the accident. He luckily had a pair of black dress clothes and Selena agreed to take care of the kids. The funeral atmosphere was gloomy and sad it was raining once we went outside. Months I wait for Liu then months become years Eyeless Jack has healed yet I'm waiting for the right moment always on alert just in case. Taking care of the kids becomes easier and easier each year. Jeff and I can sleep together again since Sarah is old enough to sleep in her own room. Smile Dog came in and moved with us. Sakura and Laughing Jack got married. Ben and Alice are in a relationship finally Ben announced it when he came squealing into our house. Bassin got married, the two twin brothers also found relationships. Each year was happier and happier nothing could destroy us our happy little group. I had another baby it was a boy his name is Hope Cloud Woods. Aurelius is ten and Sarah is seven they greeted their brother happily once he was born. I try to get the kids out as much as possible without being seen.**_

"Mom?" Aurelius questions me seeing me scribble down stuff in my diary.

"Yes sweetheart?" I look up to see my oldest son.

"What are you writing in?" Aurelius seems curious.

"A diary want to see?" I offered and he came over.

"It's in cursive I can make out half of it right now." Aurelius smiled.

"Do you want a diary too Aurelius?" I questioned him.

"It wouldn't hurt I guess and why do you write your's?" Aurelius questions me.

"You're grandmother wrote diaries when she was a kid and when I was a teenager I decided to write my own." I flashed a smile.

"Mom what was grandma like?" He questioned.

"I don't know your grandpa Splendor knows she died when I was a kid." I responded. "Maybe he can tell you stories do you want to spend time with him?" I questioned.

"Yes I want to hangout with grandpa!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"So do I!" Shrieked Sarah.

"I'll see what I can do." I flashed a vibrant smile.

"I don't want to go." Jeff whined.

"Why not?!" Aurelius asked.

"He's all happiness hugging people and causing laughter." Jeff fake gagged.

"It can't be that bad!" Sarah giggled. "Please dad come with us please, please, pleaseee!" She begged.

"Ughhh fine." Jeff sighed in defeat.

"Yay dad's coming with us!" Both kids chimed in unison.

 _ **I picked up Hope he is still sleeping like an adorable angel. We grab hands and I teleport to the mansion with beautiful flowers. Everything looks the same like when I first moved in with him... I walked up to the front door hesitant to knock, but I knocked anyways. The door quickly came open and there stood my dad. He smiled even more when he saw me and his grandchildren.**_

"Irene, Jeff, Aurelius, Sarah, and Hope come in!~" He stepped to the side to let us in and we entered.

"How is everything dad?" I questioned as he shut the door.

"Everything is going excellently! Slender, Trender, Offender, and I are spending more time as a family!" He chuckled.

"That's good you should spend some time with us plus their great uncles should be there to see their great niece and nephews." I commented.

"I'll remember to pay them a visit to remind them!" He cheered. "Plus are you coming to the family reunion?!" He exclaims.

 _ **I haven't introduced the kids to all their relatives. Jeff won't tell them about his parents, because he was the one to murder them. He doesn't even bother bringing the kids to their graves to leave flowers.**_

"When was the family reunion again dad?" I looked at him.

"Four days from now!" He laughed.

"Can we go pleeease?!" Sarah looked up at me.

"Yes we will go visit the family." I sighed.

"That's the spirit!" My dad cheered.

"The kids want to hear stories about their grandmother and want you to tell them." I expected him to be sad about it he was for a brief minute until he responded.

"Alright time to tell you about your grandmother." He picked Sarah and Aurelius up.

 _ **He took them in his office at least he can tell them stories. Since mom had me all she did was run and no one told me bedtime stories or stories whatsoever. Jeff and I looked at each other. Jeff then closed the gap between us giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.**_

"I love you so much you mean the world to me." He tells me softly.

"You mean more than the world to me more like the galaxy it's breathtakingly beautiful." I commented to him kissing him again.

"I'm glad our wedding is next month I can't wait." Jeff got all giddy.

"Same here everything is planned out perfectly." I smiled holding Jeff's hand.

"The rings, the clothes, and the guests." Jeff hasn't been this excited before.

"The food and our honeymoon afterwards." I remarked.

"Not to mention a week without the kids to the Bahamas." Jeff hasn't traveled out of the country before.

"We can go scuba diving or sightseeing." I could imagine our trip just by talking about it.

"Everything is just perfect." We responded in unison and opened our eyes to look at each other.

"Not to mention in the bed together." He winked and I blushed.

"Hope doesn't need to know about that." I told him.

"Well he needs to know how he was made whether he likes it or not." Jeff stretched his muscles bulging.

"Did I forget to mention how handsome you are." I winked.

"You tell me every morning." He sticks his tongue out at me. "And everyday I tell you how happy I am to have you." He banters.

"Jeff we should've been together from the beginning." I told him.

"Should've but Liu got in the way so I couldn't make a greater first impression." He grunts. "Liu was always mom's and dad's favorite." He sighed.

"You always had the chance to show yourself before Liu." I remarked. "I'm sure your parents loved you Jeff they just didn't show it properly." I encouraged him.

"Yeah and see how I turned out I don't want our kids to have this problem ever." He looked at the ground.

"We've both got to make sure it never happens even if something happens to you or me." I let him hug me.

"I will make sure of it." He responds.

"Good I'm grateful we had this conversation." I informed him.

"I'm hungry." I hear Aurelius.

"Okay I'll make some food!" My dad cheered and so did the kids.

 _ **My dad came out of his office with a huge look of confusion.**_

"What do the kids eat?" Dad questioned scratching his white bald head.

"Make them breakfast they love breakfast at anytime like I do." I responded to my dad.

"Just like their mom I see." Dad heads to the kitchen by walking.

 _ **Even though we can teleport we actually walk a lot more than usual. It conserves our power for when we are in battle with a daring foe. Hardly are my tendrils out which I forgot to mention I finished teaching the kids how to unleash them and retract them. I wonder what color Hope's is going to have Aurelius' are still the same color along with Sarah's. They like my green tendrils the most, because they're green still. They're still as sharp as when I killed my bully's family and when I killed her. That was so many years ago if she was still alive I'm sure her kids would be just as much of a bitch as she was. To be honest she got what she deserved in the end and so did those damn hunters. Dad came by with the food and re-entered his office the kids cheered in joy. All this joy isn't going to be good for them I can feel it. What happened to me the last time was I got high off of his happiness and I remember nothing.**_

"Irene it's getting late we should head home soon." I snap out of my thoughts looking at my soon to be husband.

"Alright I'll go tell dad that." I said handing Hope over to him.

 _ **I then walked up to my dad's office knocking on the door.**_

"Come in." My dad responded cheerfully.

 _ **I entered the room and saw my kids on the floor asleep in different clothing. I'm not angry yet I'm not upset they're high off of happiness just like I expected. I need to teach them how to resist it so they can learn control.**_

"Well did they enjoy story time?" I questioned clicking my tongue.

"Absolutely!" He sat up as I picked up my two sleeping kids. "Dad if anything bad ever happens to me and Jeff can't take care of the kids will you?" I looked at him concerned.

"Of course I'll love them, feed them, and help them with any problems they have." Dad responded if I could I would hug him, but the kids are in my arms.

"I wish mom would've never hid me from you you're a fantastic dad and grandfather." I comment some how he managed to hug me with the kids.

"I wish she never hid you either so we could've bonded properly." Dad kisses my forehead. "Take care and I'll see you at the family reunion it's at the same place when we first introduced you to the family." Dad responds letting me go and I leave the office with the kids.

 _ **I headed out the office door Jeff holding Hope while I hold the other two. Jeff smiled well his cut in one was larger from it. Jeff managed to wrap a finger around half my wrist and we teleported home. Upon arriving Selena greeted us in the foyer with a smile on her face. She observed the three sleeping children then she went to the living room. I put Aurelius in his bedroom and Sarah in her's. I then went to tuck them in separately and then went to my room. Hope was in his crib near the bed we decided Hope was our last kid so we kept him in our room. Once he is old enough we'll convert it to a bedroom for him. I crawl into bed since the light was already off and get under the covers.**_

"Goodnight Jeff." I kiss his cheek.

"Sweet Dreams Irene." Jeff kisses my cheek then lays down.

I then lay down and Jeff wraps his arm around my side.

 _ **I wake up to see the sun barely rising and I hear Hope's little snores from his crib. I look to my other side of the bed to see Jeff missing figures. I get up sitting at the edge of the bed. Hope then wakes up and begins to cry. I know what that means and go towards the dresser with the diapers on it. I then do my motherly duties by taking care of him. Suddenly he giggles smiling and a pair of blue tendrils come from his back. They don't move and just hang there limply.**_

"They're beautiful Hope." His eyes widen and sparkle. "Do you want to look for your dad?" I coo at him he shakes his head in agreement.

I go outside of the bedroom already seeing Aurelius who has his purple tendrils hanging out limply sagging on the floor and Sarah had her red ones out they were also hanging limply barely touching the floor.

"You're to tired to retract your tendrils?" I question by two siblings.

"No we just felt like having them out." They respond in unison going down the stairs.

"By the way Hope has beautiful tendrils mommy." My daughter smiled looking at me then continued to go down the stairs.

Selena then comes from a room stretching and she sees Hope's tendrils doing a thumbs up. She then heads downstairs and I see her follow the kids. I go downstairs with Hope in my arms and go look for Jeff. I look out back seeing him throw the knife into a tree as it lodges itself in the maple tree. I open the back door with one hand and Jeff turns around.

"Are those his?" He questions me.

"They're the cutest thing on the planet I know!" I squealed.

"Not as cute as you are." He winks at me then turns to the knife pulling it out of the tree.

"Aw thank you honey." I responded my heart felt like butterflies were swarming around it.

"Your welcome I'm guessing you'll be making breakfast soon?" He raises a brow looking at me.

"Yes Sel is watching the other two just need you to watch Hope since the other two have her distracted." I point out.

"Alright let's go inside then." He hummed as he walked next to me he put the knife away.

"Good idea don't need him getting a hold of that." I grinned as he stuck his arms out I handed Hope to him and we went inside.

 _ **Jeff went to the living room and I went into the kitchen. I grabbed breakfast ingredients and tools we always have big breakfasts. Normally ten pounds of bacon on the table, twenty blueberry pancakes, fourteen eggs, twelve sausages, and twenty four biscuits. Ben being how he is even though he is a ghost still comes over and tries to eat all the food. So I always prepare extra and sometimes he brings Alice over. Sometimes instead of Alice it would be Dark Joker and she doesn't seem to mind either. She just piles candy up on her plate and the kids don't question it. Luckily they never ask for any candy with their breakfast. I prepare breakfast and it takes me a while to finish making it. The kids, Sel, and Jeff come in when I'm putting the last set of bacon on a platter. I take it to the dining room and they follow in pursuit. Jeff puts Hope in a high chair while I place the last platter on the table and go make Hope's food for this morning. I after making Hope's formula come back into the dining room handing Hope the bottle and he holds it. I sit down and everyone begins piling food on their plate Ben also comes in.**_

"Uncle Ben's here! Hi Uncle Ben!" Sarah exclaims.

"Yo." Ben responds taking a seat.

"Sup Uncle B?" Aurelius asks.

"Not much out of the ordinary Alice and I are planning on getting a place together." Ben stretches.

"That's good to hear." Jeff responds shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Yes anyways Irene have you heard the rumors about your Uncle Trenderman?" Ben raises a brow and I stop putting bacon on my plate.

"No why what's wrong?" I am piqued with interest about my Uncle.

"Turns out your Uncle Trender has been dating your best friend James' brother." I dropped my fork from hearing this.

"He's been dating Joshua?!" I was shocked.

"Yes and they plan on marrying four months after your wedding is what the rumor is." Ben is completely satisfied by my shock.

"That's so cool!" Both my children exclaim in unison as they stop filling their mouths.

"Now that, that is over what made you decide to come over?" I raised a brow.

"I actually need help from Jeff to pick a house that I can move into with Alice." Ben hums and Jeff quickly shovels his food into his mouth finishing.

"I'll see you later honey." Jeff gets up pecking my lips then grabs harshly onto Ben and they disappear.

"I think he was desperate to get out of the house mom." Aurelius chuckles.

"I guess so the family reunion is in three days what're you going to wear?" I questioned him.

"Casual clothing a t-shirt and pants." Aurelius finished his food.

"Alright that's fine by me what about you Sarah?" I looked over towards her.

"A dress with flowers on it and some leggings with flowers on them as well." Sarah smiled at me.

"Sounds decent good job are you enjoying the food?" I asked her.

"Yes I am." Sarah grabs more bacon and eggs.

 _ **I then get up grabbing Jeff's empty plate and grab the empty biscuit platter taking it to the kitchen. I wash them and put them in the drying rack so they could dry. I then noticed how old I'm getting when I first moved in with Jeff I was younger and now I'm at the age of thirty. It doesn't look like I'm thirty at all and I don't feel it either. I head back to the dining room where Sarah is and where Hope is. Hope has finished his formula and is sleeping in the chair. I grab Hope out of the chair, clean him up, and change him into a new pair of pajamas. I go to check up on the other two kids and they're in the living room.**_

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _ **Jeff and Ben finally found a house for Ben to move into. The family reunion went well everyone was glad to be introduced to the three children. They played games with the kids for the first time. As expected Ben's rumor was true and Trender is going out with Joshua. Our wedding went great the atmosphere was happy, calming, and relaxed. Our honeymoon went well too Jeff and I went scuba diving in the ocean. Not only did we go scuba diving, but we tried new exotic foods and went sightseeing. The place was breathtakingly beautiful. When it was over the kids greeted us happily. The year went by we kept spending time with each other and began inviting more people over. We played board games, electronic device games, dad told the kids multiple stories of their grandmother, Zalgo even started showing up and we comforted him. Everyone got along well we would have visitors everyday where I would prepare a big dinner. I had forgotten the whole situation of Silver's death and everything else. It was just like I wanted everything was perfect. I liked this routine as well and so did my kids. Jeff was fine with it he spent time with the guys and I even let him have guys night out a lot. Taking care of the kids always seemed easy for me even though for a parent it should be difficult. Selena is just as happy to see the year go by I got to know her more. Her favorite color was lavender, favorite season was winter, her birthday is on Christmas, her favorite meal actually turned out to be breakfast when I made it, she loved sowing so I courteously bought her sowing supplies, and that she likes being here. Hope is going to be a year old soon. I'm so proud of my kids that nothing will get in the way of me seeing them succeed whether people like it or not. Jeff seems to have slowed down on the times he goes out to kill people and I'm happy about that he gets to spend more time with his kids. We never told Aurelius about his real dad and I don't want him to know at all. Believe it or not Aurelius is a prodigy and is finishing up his high school senior year at the age of ten which I home schooled him through. Sarah has started her freshman year as home schooling so she isn't that far behind. I tuck the kids into bed since it is getting late. I go to my room going to sleep and I doze off.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A couple of minutes later and I'm awoken by the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen. I dart up and Selena is already out of the room she is staying in.**_

"Ask go get the kids." I told her quietly as I heard heavy footsteps she nodded.

 _ **I quickly grabbed the baby and she quickly came out of the room with the kids. I handed Sel the baby as well and inserted a needle into her arm. Pushing it in as fast as possible the serum in the needle will give her the power to teleport.**_

"Mommy?" Both the kids whispered scared in unison and I heard footsteps coming onto the stairs.

"I love you I'll always love you all you're my kids and I love your dad to very much." I rushed fast giving them kisses on their foreheads. "Sel take them now!" I whisper yelled and she nodded teleporting.

 _ **I turned around my heart stopping in my stomach as I saw my ex husband in front of me.**_

"I assume you're not here for your son bastard." I spat at him.

"My intentions are much darker now." Liu pulled out his crowbar.

 _ **He then rushed at me and I side stepped kicking him in the stomach.**_

"Not that bad you'll be a great challenge." He smirked then his scarf fell off to the floor.

I didn't respond as he charged at me recklessly at that to which I dodged a majority of his attacks. I landed a couple of good hard tendril smacks that sent him flying back. Each time he got up and the process repeated until I felt the crowbar lodge into my stomach. At first I was stunned and he grabbed the crowbar back out blood coming out of the wound. I pierced a huge gaping hole in his leg and he used his leg to sweep me on the floor. He tried to get me when I was on the floor, but I dodged them and he ended up making holes in the wood flooring. Finally all my green tendrils began piercing every damn limb of his and I thought I had him until his crowbar pierced me near the heart I let out a gasp. He pulls the crowbar out I then drag my sharp tendrils across his stomach with no remorse and that's when I feel the crowbar go into.. my heart it stops beating and I push one last tendril near his heart cavity too. He smiles gruesomely and pulls it out..

I love all of you, I love you Hope I'm sorry, I'm sorry Aurelius you were my first born child I love you protect your siblings, Sarah mommy loves you too, Jeff I love you and will miss you just as much we made a family together, and Dad oh god dad I love you so much I wish mom didn't hide me from you for years, and my friends you were the best of the best don't cry please don't cry I'll miss you.

 _Slenderman's P.O.V_

 _ **I screamed so loud that everyone in the house heard which wasn't that difficult, because I was visiting Splendor. Tears streamed down my where my eyes were as I saw the last vision of my niece alive and her thoughts. My tendrils were very sharp and I was crying badly. I was crying so bad I transformed into my human form and back constantly.**_

"Slender?!" My brothers panicked and my uncle Offender too.

"Oh my god no this can't be happening!" I sobbed badly.

"What can't be happening?!" They flip out.

I look up towards Splendor I choke out "I'm sorry so so sorry she's dead Splendor she's dead."

Reality quickly sets in and he screams beginning to cry and falls to the ground. "My baby!"

 _ **All of us begin wailing and everything goes haywire. As our wailing becomes more demonic and Zalgo arrives.**_

"It's time..." Zalgo looks at the clock.

 _ **We then get up going to the crime scene and Jeff arrived not that shortly coming upstairs he sees his wife dead on the floor.**_

"NOOO!" Jeff screams and begins to cry.

 _ **We nod at him confirming she is dead and he curls up in a ball crying.**_

"She loved you a lot Jeff she had many dying thoughts that were brief and quick." I told him in a demonic garbled voice.

 _ **Jeff couldn't reply he was a huge mess and that's how we left it. We knew our main goal kill Liu and so we went to do that. We found Liu really quickly we moved like phantoms in the night once we saw him we came in for the kill. Liu had no defense of offense from how fast we came in. Splendor grabbed his right arm, Trender his left arm, Offender his left leg, Zalgo grabbed Liu's head, and I grabbed his right leg. Of course Liu thrashed a lot yet we didn't drop him.**_

"This is what you get for killing Silver!" Zalgo spat.

"And my daughter!" Hissed Splendor.

"Our niece and great niece." Trender, Offender, and I hissed.

 _ **As fast as it was said we harshly ripped his limbs out blood spurting everywhere. He was definitely dead this time and after the job was done we reverted back to our normal forms. Zalgo was pleased that Liu was dead and so was his split personality. Yet we felt so empty so distraught. We now noticed that life without our precious niece and Splendor's daughter nothing would fill in the gap that she made whole. Years we spent together and now years we couldn't spend together with her.**_

"The grandkids!" Panic settled into Splendor.

"Our great niece and nephews!" We also panicked.

 _ **I calmed down once a vision happened and saw them with Selena.**_

"They're with Selena!" I exclaimed and everyone calmed down.

 _ **We went to get the kids, Splendor didn't he was busy picking up Irene's body for the funeral. Once we were sure her body was moved we brought the kids home. We go home afterwards to cry alone even more. I will miss her because she was my niece and she stayed with me first for a while.**_

 _Aurelius' P.O.V_

 _ **The hardest times in life are when you lose the ones you love the most and it hurts. I had pulled into the cemetery where she was buried. I took a glance to the left front passenger seat and the back passenger seat. Each year we visited placing flowers in the vase. I parked the car turning it off and unbuckling. I got out of the car so did my siblings Sarah and Hope. I was twenty years old, Sarah was seventeen, and Hope was ten. Hesitantly like we always do walk up to our mother's gravestone with a bouquet of lovely red roses. Tears slide down our cheeks just like the day of the funeral. Our grandfather had to take us out of the house days after that, because Jeff our dad was to drunk to take care of us and became abusive. I removed the withered roses and put the new ones in the vase.**_

"I miss her so fucking much." I sobbed.

"Only if we knew then we could've teamed up with her to protect her." Sarah responding choking out sobs.

"We could've that, that bastard!" I cried in a fury of rage.

"We can't do anything now Aurelius mom wouldn't be happy seeing you angry." Sarah told me.

"She's right you know Aurelius mom wouldn't want us to be angry. I know that I was only almost a year old then and I was just a baby." Hope responded.

"Do you want to head home now?" Sarah questions.

"No I want to sit here with you all and we should talk to mom." I looked at them wiping my tears away.

 _ **They joined me as we sat near our mother's grave. Sarah luckily is wearing blue jeans and a Panic! At The Disco t-shirt with some white vans. Hope was wearing a DNCE t-shirt, black jeans, and black converse. I was dressed in a business suit it was black with a green tie and black shoes.**_

"Who should speak first?" Sarah questions.

"The youngest one obviously." I responded looking at Hope he shifted about nervously.

"Alright I'll go." He stuttered. "Mom I miss you, I love you, and I remember somehow I remember when I was a baby my blue tendrils came out. I remember you saying they were beautiful and I just smiled like the goofy chubby baby I was." He began to have tears stream down his face.

"Mom I miss you a lot I love you and always will I remember that when I was a baby I talked a lot more than I should've, I remember you getting mad when those evil doctors tried taking Aurelius, I remember when you first saw my red tendrils, I remember those nights you stayed in the nursery every night to watch me when I slept, I also remember you bringing Selena home that night, and I always loved when you made your favorite food breakfast." Sarah was crying harder and harder with each word said.

"Mom I love you so much I miss you everyday, I remember when I was first born and you held me, you then handed me to an evil man while changing clothing and I tried *short laugh* I tried to kill him with my purple tendrils, everything you did was good, and you helped us have a good childhood when everything was bad." I sobbed. "Which is why I carried out your last thoughts that Slender told me and I've protected them." I sobbed even more burying my hands in my face.

 _ **We did this whenever we came to her gravestone and whenever we spoke it always seemed like she was there. We also got to see her mother's and brother's tombstone. They say that even immortals can die even in the world of mortals.**_

"Aurelius..." Sarah spoke up and I looked at her.

"Yes?" I questioned wiping more of my tears away.

"Remember that guy that raped me last month and you killed him?" She questioned me.

"Yes why?" I glared at her.

"Aurelius... I'm pregnant... it's a girl." Sarah grabbed at her belly.

"What do you want to name her?" I looked at her and so did Hope.

"Irene Fujimoto Woods Junior." Sarah responded.

 _ **I hugged her lightly as Hope joined in too.**_

"Mom even though you're not here you're a grandma now and I'll tell her stories she'll never forget about you." Sarah said.

"And we will all tell her stories about you." I told mom smiling.

"It's going to rain here soon." Hope looked at the sky. "I think mom's happy with tears of joy." Hope then commented.

 _ **We all got up from the gravestone heading back to the vehicle. We got in to head home while waving goodbye to our mother's gravestone that we will come back to visit soon.**_

 _ **Third Person's Perspective**_

 _ **Hope was right as their mother Irene was happy she heard them. She knew they were safe together with this she had moved on into the afterlife. Unlike her where the immortality skipped her it didn't skip her children and all seventeen grandchildren. Jeff never remarried, Ben and Alice got married, Sakura and Laughing Jack got married, and the rest as always had their happily ever after. Yet they were reminded of the legend of Irene that brought them together. Generation to generation they told stories of her as a warrior, a great daughter, niece, friend, and mother. Which was just as pleasing to everyone who heard the story and some aspired to be her some even dreamed of being her. Every person told would believe and they would also keep the strong woman in their heart. They treated and praised her like a goddess from another realm yet it was this realm she was from. Now when you hear a story about Irene Fujimoto Woods they would be all truth about the beautiful woman. Not one single thing was changed and even her dad told these stories to people he had tea parties with.**_

 _ **Because no matter what...**_

_**They'll always be family.**_


End file.
